


Silver Lining

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Overwatch Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Protective Gabriel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Story of Gabriel Reyes' daughter, the Princess of Blackwatch.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Original Female Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Overwatch Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Overwatch Stories





	1. Welcome to the World

This can’t be happening, not right now, not when everything was so chaotic with the omnic crisis at an alltime high. They are advancing on the bastion troops, and storming their caches for weapons, how could he have been so stupid? 

“It is not the end of the world Gabriel,” Ana says.

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to tell my mother.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“I’m not! I didn't even know or think that this was even possible with the SEP experiments! I don’t even know if this is real!”

“Hey, what’s the racket in here?” Jack walks into the office.

“Nothing boy scout,” Gabe grumbles under my breath.

“It has to be something if you’re sulking this bad right before a mission.”

“I’m not sulking! I just don’t know what to do right now…”

“About the mission?” Jack questions.

“About Leila.”

“Leila? The girl you met at the bar back in, gosh where were we?”

“Florence Jack, during the infiltration mission,” Ana reminds him.

“That’s right!” he snaps his fingers finally remembering. “Nice girl, thought you liked her?”

“Yeah at the time.”

“Okay just spit it out enough with beating around the bush. What’s wrong?”

Gabe takes a deep breath then opens his phone to reveal his text messages.

“Leila’s pregnant.”

There is a, no pun intended, pregnant pause between the three captains as the heaviness of Gabe’s statement sinks in.

“Pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you’re the father?”

“She sent me the results from her doctor. Damn technology nowadays is so accurate it can tell when the actual date and time of conception occurred and it just so happened to be my dumbass.”

“Didn’t you use protection—”

“Dammit Morrison! I didn’t think you or I could have kids! I thought we were sterile with the SEP serum!”

“Everyone calm down!” Ana exclaims. “This is no time to be acting like children when already one is on the way. Gabriel knows what he has done, he doesn’t need it thrown back at him Jack.”

“I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know what to say.”

“Me either...especially after what Leila told me.”

“What did she say?”

Again Gabe falls silent as he reads over the words written out in his text messages, a bittersweet tug on his hardened heartstrings. Dropping the phone on the table he runs a hand through his chocolate curls before looking towards his friends.

“She doesn’t want the baby. She wants to abort the pregnancy.”

“Oh...how do you feel about that?” Jack asks while taking a seat next to Gabe.

“I don’t know! I mean it would be a relief, but I can just hear my mother telling me to do the right thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Leila said that if I want the baby then she is willing to carry it and sign them off to me once they are born. If not she will terminate it by next week.”

“So you really have no time to waste in this decision do you?”

“None what-so-fucking ever.”

“Gabriel,” Ana touches his hand. “Do what you feel in your heart is right. If you do not wish for a child then that settles the issue. But know this, you have been given a decision that not many women who want an abortion give to the father. Leila is being courteous enough to tell you about the child and willing to let you decide whether you want it or not. I know you do not have a lot of time for this choice, but just think about it before you do anything rash.”

“I hear you Ana. I do.”

“Listen,” Jack sets his hand on my shoulder. “We’ve got your back no matter what Gabe. So you take some time to think about it, I’ll lead the raid tomorrow if you need me to.”

“Thanks guys. But if you don’t mind, I need to be alone right now.”

“We understand.” 

Ana gives his hand a final squeeze before standing up and motioning for Jack to follow her. When they leave the small office Gabe reaches for his phone and rereads over the text messages between him and Leila. 

Yeah she was a nice girl he met in Florence but it was supposed to just be a one night stand, just a fun night on the town after a successful mission. He didn’t think he would have to make a life-altering decision all because he couldn’t put a cap on it. His mind was racing a mile a minute and the only thing he could think of was to make a phone call.

_ “Hola?” _

“Hola Mama, como estas?”

_ “Ay, Gabriel mi amor! Estoy bien gracias? Como estas tu?” _

“Eh, it’s going.”

_ “What’s the matter? You don’t sound good. Are they feeding you wherever you are? Should I come out there and show them how to feed you?” _

He knew she would act like this, every time he talks to her. Why did he call her again?

“Mama I’m fine, I don’t want you out here when everything is so hectic as it is.”

_ “Gabriel estoy tu Mama! Me tu dime! Tell me what’s wrong.” _

“It’s—I...I just needed to talk to you. I don’t know what to do about…?”

_ “No se que?” _

“Mama, when this whole Crisis is over do you think that I could ever, I don’t know, have my own family?”

_ “Familia? Who have you met? What is her name? Does she cook for you?” _

“Mama please! It’s more complicated than that.”

_ “Oye, ya casate y dame nietos, o que ¿voy a ser la unica de mis amigas que no tiene nietos?” (Get married and give me grandchildren already! Am I going to be the only one of my friends with no grandkids?) _

Sighing to himself Gabe shakes his head at his mother’s excitement. Of course that’s something she would like to have. It’s a natural thing in their culture to have families.

“One day Mama, one day. Listen I gotta get back to work, I’ll call you soon. Te amo.”

_ “Te amo Gabriel.” _

Gabriel hangs up the phone then takes a deep breath before opening his messages. Thinking about the conversation with his fellow captains and his mother made him see things from different perspectives. Could this be his one chance to make more of a difference, or is this the worst thing in his life? Nodding his head he types out a single message and sends it to Leila.

**I want my baby**

***

It was finally over, the Omnic Crisis has come to an end in Rio de Janeiro. We came together to defeat the robots and lead our units to victory. However, it didn’t end with results that Gabe wanted. Pompously overlooked for his ‘rogue behavior’ Jack was promoted to be Commander of Overwatch. Though Jack also thought Gabe should have had the position they settled the dispute and Gabe took over the role as Commander of Blackwatch.

During this time Gabe has been in contact with Leila via text, and video chat in times he was unable to be there for doctor visits. Leila kept to her word and did not abort the pregnancy but continued to make it clear to Gabe that this was his fault and she’s suffering with pain and the normal things that come with pregnancy. Honestly, he’s not all that upset that after this is all done he won’t have to deal with Leila again.

However, back on base Gabe came to reality after he said he wanted his baby, that he does not have anything prepared for a new arrival. The different factions of Overwatch and Blackwatch were just being set up in Gibraltar, he didn’t even have his own office yet let alone somewhere to bring his child. Ana was courteous enough to offer her assistance when buying baby products and helping him stock up on necessities: formula, diapers, wipes, onesies, etc.

Leila was getting closer to her due date and he needed to get on a flight to Florence to be there before she goes into labor. Ana decides to make the driver from Gibraltar to Florence which is about a four hour drive. Midway he receives a call that Leila went into labor. Frantic, Gabe hits the gas and speeds down the highway in order to get there faster, despite Ana’s protests.

Finally arriving at the hospital Gabe doesn’t even turn the car off as he rushes into the hospital to be at Leila’s side. When he got into the room Leila was cursing his name in both Italian and English calling him every name in the book while squeezing the life out of his hand. Four more hours later of painful contractions, name calling, and pushing, a small baby was brought into the world.

The doctors take the wailing baby over to be cleaned up and Gabe peers over protectively feeling that instant need to comfort his child. Leila, however, pulls his attention back and reiterates to him that she does not want to see the baby otherwise she may get attached.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing custody--”

“No Gabriel, I can’t,” she shakes her head. “Too much for me.”

Gabe holds his tongue because he is about to scold her for not wanting to be apart of this child’s life, but thinks against it as she just gave birth. Instead he nods and tells the nurse who is helping to clean her up to prepare the paperwork. Soon Leila will be moved to another room and Gabe will not have to deal with any more battles with her, even though he can’t fully understand her decision.

“Senor Reyes,” the doctor turns with a pink bundle in his arms. “Would you like to meet your daughter?”

Gabe’s heart is beating a mile a minute, unsure how to process that the baby was here, his daughter is here. Cautiously, he extends his arms in order for the doctor to place the little girl in them. He is shaking slightly as he pulls this tiny bundle that is not even as big as his forearm towards his chest. She was calm now and breathing softly, content now. 

Involuntarily, he softly starts to rock her in his arms and take in all of her familiar features. She is still a little splotchy from the birth, but otherwise he can see the similarities in her facial structure, her nose, lips, even her cheeks. She starts to open her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes lock with Gabe’s. Now his heart flutters, all anxiety seems to wash away when he looks at his daughter. There is an instant connection that Gabe never thought he would feel in his life and it further confirms that he had made the right decision.

“Hola cariña, soy tu Papá,” he says softly.

“Excuse me Senor Reyes?” the nurse steps next to him.

“Hm?” he answers without breaking eye contact.

“Have you decided on a name for the little one?”

Smiling down at his daughter, she starts to coo and shift in his arms towards his chest. She must be cold; Gabe shifts so he can lean her up and place a soft kiss on her head.

“Selena Reyes.”

“I shall get the birth certificate ready. Congratulations on your daughter, Senor Reyes.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

The nurse leaves Gabe alone and he takes a seat just taking in the events. It wasn’t long before Ana walks in and takes a seat next to Gabe joining him in greeting the new arrival. She had brought over a bottle thinking that the baby was hungry.

“Thanks.”

“She looks just like you.”

“You think so?”

“You can’t deny those big brown eyes,” Ana gently rubs Selena’s cheek.

“No, I can’t.”

Selena suckles on the bottle hungrily earning a chuckle from Gabe as he watches her intently. He is interacting with her in a, shockingly, natural fatherly manner. Ana is impressed and smiles while clamping a hand on his shoulder.

“You have done well, Gabriel. She is very lucky.”

“No, I’m the lucky one.”

“Didn’t know there was such a soft heart in you Gabriel. You better not show that to your troops when you start training new recruits for Blackwatch.”

“Hmph, nah only she gets to see this side of me. I’m glad Selena is here...she’s someone I didn’t know I needed.”

“Relax now with her, I will drive us home tomorrow. Would you like some coffee?”

“Sure,” he nods while removing the bottle from Selena’s mouth and wiping away some formula off her cheek.

“I’ll be back.”

Ana leaves the two alone to grab coffee while Gabe sits back and embraces his daughter to him. He knows now he made the right choice, and the moment he saw Selena he instantly fell in love. Here in this room, Gabe swears to himself and Selena that no matter what happens he is going to be the best Papá in the world to her. Come Hell or High Water no one is going to come between him and his daughter less they are willing to meet the end of his gun barrel.


	2. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena says her first word

As soon as the dropship touched the ground Gabe dismisses his team to rest up and recover from the recon mission. The Blackwatch Commander took to his role as leader of the Black Ops division in stride, while raising his young daughter. Though, not everything is as easy as it looks, but the Commander is very good at shielding his stress and exhaustion.

Making his way to Ana’s apartment on base Gabe feels the tightness in his chest dissipate as he gets closer. He was gone for almost a month on this recon mission, which was too much for him to be away from his baby. It killed him everyday he was away from Selena because he wanted to be there for every milestone regardless of how small it may be.

**Knock knock knock**

“You may enter Commander,” Athena answers.

Gabriel enters the apartment and sees Ana sitting on the couch, watching TV, while drinking a cup of tea. Ana looks over at Gabe while lifting a finger to her lips signaling to be quiet.

“Gabriel,” she smiles at him. “I trust the mission went well.”

“Four cache hordes of weapons and illegal Bastion drones taken down. How was Selena?”

“She was great for the most part. She had her days though, but it was because she missed you.”

Smirking to himself Gabe approaches the Pack-n-Play where Selena is sleeping on her back, lips purse, and brown curls framing her head. Gabe couldn’t help himself, being deprived from holding his little girl, he reaches down to pick her up and cradle her to his chest. Kissing the top of her head he rocks her back and forth.

“Hola mi amor, Papá is home.”

Selena starts to stir from her sleep small hands gripping the front of his jacket. She was becoming aware of who was holding her. Cooing softly she turns her head and through hooded eyes glances up at Gabriel. A goofy grin makes its way to her lips revealing the two teeth growing from her bottom gum as she recognizes her Papá is here. She starts to make excited noises while wiggling in his arms.

“Did you miss your Papá? Did you miss your Papá?” Gabriel chides playfully then kisses her pudgy cheeks in a repetitive manner. “Papá missed you.”

Selena answers with a high pitch squeal and starts grabbing at his jacket. Gabe has to adjust his hold on her because she’s wiggling so much out of excitement he’s afraid he might drop her.

“Calmate mi amor.”

He hears a soft chuckle behind him.

“You are so good with her Gabriel. Hopefully soon she will have a friend to grow up with.”

“Are you and your husband trying to have a baby?” 

“No kidding.”

“Babababa,” Selena repeats. 

“Come on you can do it, say Papá. Pa-pa,” Gabriel continues to coo and be attentive.

Goofy smile on her face she mumbles in gibberish. Well at least she’s trying.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to watch her for one more night so you can get some rest?”

Gabe smirks playfully, “Enjoying motherhood so soon? I would think you would enjoy the quiet again.”

“It’s good training for when Fareeha arrives.”

“You’ve chosen a name already? But you’re not even pregnant.”

“Of course,” she smiles. “I want to be prepared way ahead of time.”

“Thank you but I’ve been away from her long enough. Any longer and she’ll forget who I am.”

“I highly doubt that Gabriel. She would be sad every time you would end a call. It would take me at least an hour to comfort her.”

“Little terror aren’t you mi amor?”

Selena reaches her grabby hands up and lightly tugs on Gabriel’s goatee. A little uncomfortable, Gabe doesn’t move her. 

“Thanks for watching her Ana, but I think it’s time for me to take this little one home. Can you hold her for a minute so I can pack up all of her things.”

“Come to Auntie Ana.”

Gabe leans over to hand Selena into Ana’s arms but she starts to squirm and fuss.

“Just a few minutes mi amor and we can go home.”

Again she speaks in gibberish trying to talk back and debate with Gabe.

“Oye, calmate.”

Groaning she leans into Ana’s chest obviously upset she didn’t get her way. Nine months old and she already has a personality of her own, but one thing that will never change is the fact that she is a daddy’s girl through and through. Gabe finishes packing up the baby bag, then moves to pack up the Pack-n-Play. Grabbing everything he needs, he picks up Selena from Ana’s arms and nods a goodbye then makes his way back to his quarters.

Once he makes it back to his office, Gabe goes through the side door to the adjacent room. He had specifically ordered for there to be a small room built in order to accommodate Selena until he had saved up enough money to possibly live off-site. He drops all the bags off to the side then places Selena on the bed. She protests for a moment while he removes his jacket and beanie. Gabe would love to get a shower but now that Selena is awake that’s going to be near impossible until she goes back to sleep.

Selena suddenly starts to hiccup cry, which Gabe has grown to learn that is her signal that she needs to be changed. 

“Okay okay, I’m coming Princessa,” Gabe says while grabbing a fresh diaper and wipes. “Papá’s here now.”

Her cry starts to dissipate as he undoes her onesie and starts to undo her diaper.

“Whoa, what has your Tia been feeding you?”

Almost as a response her cries pick up again.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright mi amor. Papá’s gonna clean you up and get you all fresh.”

“Ba-ba-ba-bbb,” she blows a raspberry.

“Oh better mood now that Papá has to clean your culo, I see how it is,” he chuckles to himself.

Finishing up putting a clean diaper on her, Gabe tosses out the dirty diaper, makes sure Selena is secure before he quickly walks to the adjacent bathroom to wash his hands. He comes back to see Selena roll herself over and reach for his beanie that he had placed on the bed. Once she successfully grasps it in her tiny hands she squeals in delight. Unable to help himself Gabe takes out his phone and snaps a few pictures of the cute display.

“Ba-ba...ba pa-”

“Hm?” Gabe quirks an eyebrow.

“Pa-baba…” she shakes the beanie in her hands before she looks over at Gabe holding out the beanie. “Pa--pa.”

Gabe hits record on his phone, “Come on Princessa you can do it. Say Papá.”

“Beee,” she laughs with glee.

“Pa-pa,” he encourages.

“Beee,” she shakes the beanie again. “Pabeee...pabee...Papi!

“Y-you did it! Come on say it again, Papi.”

“Papi!” she exclaims while throwing the beanie upwards and it lands on top of her head.

Gabriel, full of pride, finishes recording then grabs Selena into his arms and showers her face with kisses.

“Si, Princessa, I’m your Papi.”

“Papi, Papi!”

Being away for a month nearly killed him, but it was all worth it in order for him to come back home and hear his daughter’s first word.

***

**Be-Do**

Ana opens her messages on her phone to see that Gabe had sent a video of Selena. Playing the video she sees that Selena finally said her first word. The display tugs on her heartstrings, now she realizes that she would really enjoy having what Gabe has.

“Sam!” Ana calls.

“What?”

“Can we try again?”

She could hear the sound of his footsteps coming from the bedroom.

“Well ya know I would never say no Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one was a little short but more will follow!


	3. Kindergarten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at school is always the hardest.

“Papi?”

“Si mijita?” he doesn’t look away from his paperwork.

“What if no one likes me?”

His head pops up to look at me coloring in my notebook.

“Why would you think that?”

I shrug my shoulders while not looking up at him.

“Selena, use your words.”

“I-I like everyone here,” I look up at him nervously.

Dad places his pen down then beckons me over to his chair. Setting down my coloring crayons I scurry over to his awaiting arms and he lifts me into his lap. 

“Remember when we went to the park last week?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And you went to play in the sand and then you started to make a sandcastle?”

“I made a big one!”

“Yes you did, you made a big one. Remember the brother and sister that came over and asked if they could make a sand castle with you? You were shy, but you were nice and said yes.”

“Nicolas and Sarah were really nice, we made a bigger castle.”

“Heh,” he chuckles, “that’s what Kindergarten is going to be like. Making new friends, learning new things. Then you can come home and tell me all about the new things you did.”

“But I’m going to miss you...especially when you make meanie face at the troops.”

“Meanie face?” he raises a brow.

“You know when you go like this!”

I cross my arms over my chest, knit my brows, then pout. Dad laughs at my attempt to look like him.

“Remind me to not bring you on the field anymore.”

“Papi!” I complain.

“Kidding,” he kisses my forehead. “And yes, I will miss you very much. But I know that you need to make more friends your age and learn new things. I can’t keep you around the guns and explosives.”

I reach up and wrap my arms around my dad’s neck while he rubs my back.

“It’s going to be alright mijita. Don’t you worry.”

“Okay.”

“Come on, let’s go make sure your backpack is ready to go. It’s almost time for bed, and I want you rested for your first day of school.”

“Papi, will you watch a movie with me? Pleeeease?”

He sighs heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re really going to make me work overtime. But I can never pass that up. Andale mijita.”

“Okay okay, I’m going.”

***

“Don’t be shy mijita, come on.”

Pouting at him I scoot out of the car to stand behind him as we are in front of the school. He helps to place my Pachimari backpack on, then adjusts the band in my hair. He reaches for my hand and I squeeze tightly as he walks with me towards the entrance of the school. 

In the nearby playground there are kids my age and a little older playing together. I stay silent as my dad walks me closer towards the classroom where a black haired older lady with glasses is standing there with her hands clasped in front of her and watching over the kids in the yard.

“Hello there,” she smiles. “Mr. Reyes right?”

“Yeah, and this is my daughter Selena.”

I hide behind my dad’s leg and grip the side of his pants as I peek at the woman.

“She is a bit shy,” he chuckles.

“Aren’t we all on our first day of school,” she kneels to my level while sticking out her hand. “Hi Selena, I’m Mrs. Keller.”

“Selena, manners,” my dad reminds me.

Slowly I reach my hand out to shake hers which earns me a friendly chuckle.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” she asks.

“Mm-mm,” I shake my head.

“Would you like for me to show you your cubby where you can put your backpack?”

“Can Papi come?”

“Of course,” she nods while standing. “If you’ll follow me.”

I grab my dad’s hand and the teacher leads us into the classroom where there are many desks placed together in fours, and toward the opposite of the entrance is a shelf of cubbies. Each one has a digital name plate with the names of the other students listed. There are backpacks and lunch pails already placed in the cubbies, and there is one spot in the middle row on the end empty. 

“Is that one mine?”

“It can be,” she answers.

“Papi, I have a cubby!”

“Yes you do mijita, go and put your backpack in it.”

Letting go of his hand I laugh as I take off my backpack and place it in the cubby. Mrs. Keller types on the datapad above the shelf and my name pops up on the nameplate.

“There you go Selena, you’re all set.”

“Selena, turn and let me take a picture.”

I turn and give the biggest cheesy smile to my dad as he snaps a few on his phone.

“Would you mind?” he asks Mrs. Keller.

“Not at all.”

He hands her the phone then comes to kneel next to me pulling me close. She takes a couple of pictures of us before handing the phone back to my dad.

“I hate to rush you Mr. Reyes, but we have five minutes before class starts.”

“I understand.”

“Wait Papi--”

“Come on, walk me out.”

I take his hand again and we walk towards the door where I realize that he won’t be staying with me.

“Papi can’t you stay?”

“I can’t mijita, this is your school. I went through the same thing you’re going to be okay. Now I want you to be on your best behavior, learn something you can teach me, and make some new friends okay? I will pick you up at 2:30.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

He picks me up to hug me tight and gives me a kiss to my cheek. That is when the bell rings and the other kids start to come over from the playground and go into the classroom. Dad places me back on the ground and waves goodbye to me while I follow in behind the other kids then Mrs. Keller closes the door behind us.

***

Gabe stands by the gate along with a few other parents who watched their own children go to school for the first time. Thanks to his sunglasses they hide his concerns and worry over leaving his daughter.

“Kid’s first day at school?” a shorter man asks.

“Yeah,” he answers curtly.

“I know how you feel. It’s my third one’s first day of Kindergarten too. First day is always the hardest, but after that it’s smooth sailing.”

“You seem so sure.”

“It gets easier with time. Well, gotta get to work. Have a good one pal.”

The man taps my shoulder before walking away and I take a few more moments to stand there and settle my thoughts before I go back to the car then pull out my ringing phone.

_ “Gabriel where are you?” _

“Selena’s school.”

_ “Oh... Please don’t tell me you are setting up surveillance.” _

“Only for today. I have to make sure she’s safe.”

_ “Fine, I’ll watch over the troops today. Send me any instructions you have.” _

“Thanks Ana.”

_ “Are you going to be alright Gabriel?” _

“I’m trying. This is just happening so fast.”

_ “That happens to all children Gabriel, they need this in order to grow.” _

“I’ll remember that when Fareeha goes to school for the first time.”

_ “You take that back!” _

“I’m sending you the instructions for training right now. Call me with any problems.”

Gabe hangs up his phone and takes out his paperwork from last night along with his datapad to finish up his work while he continues to keep watch over Selena’s school. He wasn’t going to miss this first day for Selena; his little girl is growing up so fast and he hated to admit that he was scared of letting her go. She was his whole world, so waiting out her first day just in case she needed him was a baby step in him letting her grow up, just a little.

***

**Brrriiiiing**

The bell rings signalling that school is over and I rush over to grab my backpack. I couldn’t wait to tell my dad about everything we did today. 

“Bye Selena!”

“Bye Julie!”

Rushing out of the classroom I dodge the multiple students who were making their way out. I kept jumping up so I could see over the crowd and try to find my dad. As I made it closer to the gate I see him standing there with his arms crossed, sunglasses on, and looking over the many students trying to find me.

“Papiiii~”

There was an opening and I run straight towards him when he opens his arms to catch me as I launch out at him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me up holding me close.

“I missed you!”

“I missed you too mijita.”

“I made this for you!”

He shifts to hold me in one arm and takes the drawing out of my hand. It’s a picture of my dad in his soldier suit, decorated with medals, and I was standing next to him in a similar outfit. Above us my teacher helped me write “I want to be like my Papi”.

“Do you like it Papi?”

“I love it,” he smiles while kissing my cheek. “Come on let’s go home. I bet you have some stories to tell me on the way.”

“Uh-huh. I made a new friend today, she’s really nice!”

“Oh really, what’s her name?”

“Hmmm,” I playfully think. “I’ll tell you...if we can get some ice cream on the way home.”

“Oh really?” he helps to strap me into the car. “Well you drive a hard bargain, and I really want to know about your day.”

“So~~” I laugh.

“Alright,” he straps in. “We can get some ice cream. But then I want to know all about your day.”

“Okay!”


	4. All I Need Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise for Gabe and his daughter, and a hint of a relationship

“Selena, eat your vegetables.”

“But Auntie Ana, I don’t like broccoli.”

“Selena, eat them or no movie tonight before bed.”

“Aww! But Fareeha wants to watch the Little Mermaid with me.”

“Yeah Mom!”

“Then I would hurry up and finish that broccoli. You too Fareeha.”

“Listen to your Auntie Selena,” Uncle Jack says while taking a seat across from Auntie Ana. “If you want to grow up big and strong you need to eat your veggies.”

“I wanna be strong like Papi,” I say while staring down at the broccoli on my plate.

It’s taunting me like one of the bad guys my dad goes to fight. I’m going to be like my dad, so I take my fork and pick up a large bunch of the green tree and shove it in my mouth. Munching down I swallow it all and give a goofy grin.

“See, I can be big like my Papi!”

“Yeah you can,” I feel someone rub the top of my head.

I turn to see my dad standing there with a smile on his bandaged face.

“Papi!”

“Uncle Gabe!” Fareeha cheers.

He lifts me into his arms and I hug him tightly around his neck. He places a kiss on my cheek and I pull back to gently poke his cheek.

“Papi, what happened?”

“Nothing you need to worry about mijita.”

“I thought you were going to be gone for another week?” Uncle Jack asks.

“No!” I hug my dad tighter. “Papi is home and he has to stay.”

“Someone missed you,” Auntie Ana sips her tea.

My dad takes a seat with me in his lap and pulls a piece of chicken off my plate to eat it.

“My team wrapped up everything early and after the round up, I caught the first flight home. Selena, how was your stay with Abuela for the month?”

“Good.”

“Just good?” he chuckles. “Didn’t you do anything fun?”

“I made tamales with Tia Rosa and Abuela. I got to mix the masa!”

“Did you bring me any?”

“I snuck some in my suitcase,” I whisper in his ear.

“Good job,” he whispers back.

“Gabe I know you just got back, but I have a serious matter to discuss with you about Brazil,” Uncle Jack hands over a datapad.

“You’re going away again?” I groan while picking at my plate.

He sighs heavily, “I know mijita, but Papi’s gotta take down the bad guys so you can be safe.”

“But why so long~? Uncle Jack can he stay home?”

“Selena this is his job,” he explains. “It’s how he can keep buying you those plushies you love so much.”

“If I stop getting plushies, can you stay home more?”

Using my best puppy dog eyes my dad blushes, but keeps to his guns. He then hugs me and pulls me in close.

“I have to go to work Selena, one day when you’re older you'll understand. Remember, I will always come home to you, no matter what.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what,” he chuckles.

“Okay,” I nod sadly.

I feel him place a kiss on top of my head before he turns to his men that are staring at us from different tables, and he frowns in anger making those men turn away. Giggling to myself I know that Dad will be putting them through harder training.

“Don’t be mad at them Papi.”

“I’m not, they just need to know your Papi is still in command here.”

“Can we be excused?” I ask.

“Yes,” both my dad and Auntie Ana say.

I press one more kiss to my dad’s cheek then slide off of his lap and extend my hand for Fareeha to grab. Hand in hand we scurry down the halls away from the cafeteria.

“Are we going to watch the movie?” she asks

“Yes, but also I have an idea to get my Papi to stay.”

“Are we going to get in trouble?”

“No, not this time.”

***

My little alarm went off waking me up at about two in the morning, and Fareeha was still asleep next to me curled up with her bear. I slowly creep out of the other side of the bed then tiptoe out of the room and past the living room to the quarters hall. 

I make my way to the common room to make a pot of coffee for my dad; I know at this time he's still up not getting any rest. I know he was hurt on his mission and he probably won’t tell me what happened, but I want to show him that I want to be there for him. I start the machine and while the coffee is brewing, I scurry over to Uncle Jack’s quarters. The light is still shining under the door so I know he is up.

**Knock knock**

“Who is it?”

I open the door and step in folding my arms behind my back. Uncle Jack is sitting at his desk typing on his computer when he notices me.

“Selena? What are you doing up so late? Is something wrong sweetie?”

“Uncle Jack, can I ask you a favor?”

“Depends. Come in, have a seat.”

I walk over and take a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looks tired, but I think he’s about to go to sleep.

“What can I do for you?”

“Uncle Jack, I know you are busy, and a lot is going on with the UN, and my Papi has to do the ground missions while you handle all those rich people.”

“It’s a lot more than that sweetheart,” he chuckles. “But continue.”

“Well this year with school, Papi was busy all the time, and I had to go to my Abuela’s for another month starting the summer. I haven’t spent so much time with my Papi in a long time, and I miss him. He’s been really tired and now he got hurt on the last mission, I just want some time with my Papi. Please Uncle Jack, really I’ll stop asking for plushies if Papi can stay with me more.”

“Hmm,” he ponders. “Well, you bring up a good point. Gabe did just get back, and Brazil is going to require him to stay out there for a while, but you deserve to spend some time with him. I’ll make sure you get some time with him, Selena.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” he smiles.

I rush over to give him a hug and he hugs me tight while rubbing my back. 

“I’ll take care of everything. Now it's way past your bedtime, you need to go back to bed.”

“Okay.”

Pulling away I make my way out of his office, then back towards the common area to see the coffee was finished brewing. In the bottom cabinet was a large thermos, and I know my dad needs the whole pot of coffee, especially when he is up this late. Sealing the thermos I paddle down the corridor to my dad’s office and walk in to see him still at work and him running a hand through his hair. He lifts his head to see me standing there with a large thermos.

“Selena? What are you doing up mi amor?”

“I know you are working late. I brought you coffee,” I smile while walking over to hand him the thermos. 

“Thanks,” he takes the thermos then pats his knee for me to sit in his lap. “Again, why are you up so late?”

“Because you won’t get sleep either,” I lean against his shoulder. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, mijita,” he kisses my forehead. “But I appreciate it.”

“I missed you Papi.”

He rubs my back, “I missed you to mija.”

He goes to reach into his pocket and pulls out his wallet to show me the picture sleeve that has multiple pictures of me, and pictures of us together.

“You see this, everytime I’m away, I look at these and remember that I have someone precious to come home to. You’re the reason I fight harder and make sure I get back to give you the biggest hug.”

“You’re hugs are the best Papi. I just missed you this year, but I know you have to be the bestest hero in the world.”

“The world comes second, I just want to be your hero.”

“You are Papi,” I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. “But even heroes need a break. And you look grumpy,” I poke his cheek playfully.

“Oh I do huh?”

“Mm-hm. If I have to go to bed, then so do you.”

“How about this? I will go to bed after I finish my coffee you made me.”

“Okay, but I’ll wait with you.”

“You really are just as stubborn as me.”

***

“Papi,” I shake his shoulder.

“Hm?” he stirs from his sleep. “Did we land?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod then lean over to whisper in his ear. “The lady next to me is really stinky.”

“I know what you mean,” he whispers back while unbuckling us from our seats.

He helps me out into the aisle then reaches into the cubby to grab my purple suitcase, and his duffel bag. He nods for me to walk forward and I follow the people out of the plane not before waving goodbye to the flight attendant.

“Stay close mijita, I gotta find the driver Uncle Jack told us to meet.”

My dad looks around the airport searching for the driver; Uncle Jack just put us on a surprise flight to take a vacation together. He did not tell us where we were going, but I think he is slowly figuring it out.

“Gabriel Reyes?”

To our right an omnic dressed in casual clothes and holding a sign with our names on it.

“That’s me.”

“My name is Henry, and I will be driving you to your hotel.”

My dad looks on his phone before he nods to Henry who leads us out to a black sedan. After we settle in my dad keeps a close eye on the driver while he drives us away from the airport.

“Papi, do you know where Uncle Jack sent us?”

“I think I just figured it out,” he points out the window.

I turn to see a big castle in the distance and a huge sign with two mouse characters welcoming people in.

“He sent us to Disneyworld?!” I shriek. 

“It seems so.”

“It looks bigger than the one by Abuela’s house.”

“It sure is.”

“We have arrived sir.”

We look out of my dad’s window and we were actually at the Disneyworld resort. Giddy in my seat I start bouncing out of excitement. Dad then opens the door, grabs our bags, then we walk into the resort where I see other kids standing around Cinderella.

“Papi look look!”

“Why don’t you go over there and ask if you can take a picture?”

“Yaaay!!”

***

_ “I’m glad that you guys made it safely.” _

“Yeah, and the resort is a surprise. Why did you do all of this when you were about to send me to Brazil?”

_ “I think it was time for me to give you a break and spend some time with Selena. She was very sad after not seeing you for a while.” _

Gabe smirks, “She gave you the look didn't she?”

_ “I can't help it Gabe, she's too adorable! How could I resist those big brown eyes she obviously got from you?” _

“They are dangerous and she knows how to use them. Look thank you, really I mean it.”

_ “You’re welcome. You can thank me later.” _

“I look forward to it but right now I’ve got to catch a little monkey that’s jumping on the bed.”

_ “Send me pictures!” _

“Will do.”

Gabe hangs up the phone, sends the picture he took earlier of Selena with Cinderella, then takes a breath before walking back inside from the patio.

***

“Alright, calmate mi amor. We are going to the park tomorrow, so let’s get some rest huh?”

“But I’m so excited Papi!”

“I know, but it’s getting late and you need to take a bath and go to bed.”

“You first!” I point. “I already made the bubble bath for you. The bathtub has jets!”

“What?” he blushes before going to check the bathroom. “You did this for me?”

“I want to take care of you too Papi. We are both on vacation, Uncle Jack said so.”

“I’m sure he did. Since you went to all the trouble to convince Jack to send us on a vacation, and you made a bath for me I will relax for a while. Only, if you promise to behave yourself, and not jump on the bed.”

“Yes sir!” I salute.

He laughs while grabbing a change of clothes before going into the bathroom to take a bath. I collapse back on the bed and turn the channel to cartoons while I daydream about Disneyworld tomorrow.


	5. All I Need Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected wrinkle causes confusion for Selena.

“Let’s go again, let’s go again!” I cheer as we exit the Avatar flight.

“Maybe a little later mijita, let Papi’s head rest from the virtual reality.”

“Aww, okay. Can we go on the Na’vi River Ride next?”

“Sure, but let’s get a snack while we wait in line.”

“Oh~ can we get ice cream?”

“Why not?”

“Yay!”

I take his hand and we walk over to an ice cream stand to wait to order.

“What are you going to get Papi?”

“Probably a fudge pop, what about you?”

“Can I get the ninja turtle? That one’s my favorite.”

“Ninja turtle it is.”

We walk up to the lady at the counter and I see her smile wide at my dad.

“Hi there,” her voice raises slightly.

“Hello, can I please get one fudge pop and one ninja turtle pop.”

“Of course. How has your day been going?”

“Been good, my daughter and I are having a great time.”

“Your daughter is cute, she obviously gets it from you.”

She hands over the ice cream and I tug my dad’s hands so we can go.

“Thanks, have a good one.”

My dad hands me the turtle pop then I open the wrapper and start to lick the ice cream. He starts to laugh at me while he leads us over to the Na’vi River.

“What’s so funny?”

“You make me laugh, mijita. You don’t like when someone starts flirting with me.”

“What’s flirting?”

“It’s when someone is really nice to someone they like.”

“Oh, well yeah you’re my Papi. I don’t like to share you,” I pout.

He pulls me in close as we lean against the railing in line while eating our ice cream.

“I know, but listen to me,” he squeezes my shoulder as we step forward in line. “You are the only lady in my life. No one is going to come between that alright?”

“Okay,” I nod. “Papi, there’s some chocolate in your mustache.”

“Oh really?” he reaches in his pocket for a napkin then wipes around his mustache. “Did I get it?”

I motion for him to bend down and I take my napkin to wipe the spot by his chin.

“All gone,” I smile.

He kisses my forehead, “Gracias mija.”

“Hey do you mind moving up?” a man behind us says harshly.

“Calm down man, we are going,” my dad snaps back.

“Gabriel?” a lady with an accent asks.

After we move forward my dad turns back and looks at the lady standing next to the rude man. I did not see the glare behind his aviator glasses, but I did see his jaw clench.

“Leila.”

“What a coincidence seeing you here?”

“Mommy, who is that?”

“Honey you know him?”

“Of course, we were close friends but lost contact with each other. How have you been Gabriel?”

He grips my hand a little tighter and tries to hide me from view.

“That’s funny I don’t remember us being that close Leila,” my dad sneers. “In fact, I haven’t heard from you for over six years.”

“Well things are different now, Gabriel.”

Dad looks down at the little boy by her side, “I can see that.”

“Papi, come on the line is moving.”

“Is that--?”

“Yeah,” he continues to shield me from the trio.

“Can I--”

“No you can’t.”

“Hey buddy, don’t talk to her like that.”

“You better get your hands off me before you lose them.”

“Excuse me, is there a problem over here?” a security guard asks.

“No sir,” my dad picks me up. “Come on Selena. We’ll go on another ride.”

“But Papi, I wanna go on this one.”

“I know, but later.” 

He walks us out of the line and I catch a glimpse at the olive skinned woman before I pat my dad on the shoulder curiously.

“Papi, who was that?”

“Nobody.”

“But the lady said your name.”

“Selena,” he sets me down then kneels to my height, “there are some things that you may not understand right now, and I will tell you in the future. But for now, just trust your Papi, and let’s go to Fantasyland.”

“Okay Papi,” I take his hand. “Can we go into Cinderella’s Castle?”

“Sure, gotta take pictures of my princess with the other princesses.”

“Let’s go!” I tug his hand along with me.

***

My stomach was growling as we wait in line to get into the Crystal Palace. Disney characters are supposed to meet with us while we are eating. My dad notices my stomach growling and rubs my shoulder. 

“We are almost there mijita, I know you’re hungry.”

“I didn’t know we visited so long with the princesses. Snow White thought it was funny that my stomach was growling.”

“Yeah she did,” he chuckles. “Two please.”

He pays the man at the register and we are shown to our tables.

“What would you like to drink this evening?”

“Can I have apple juice please?”

“Absolutely, and for you sir?”

“I’ll take a coke.”

“Oh hello again Gabriel?”

The family from earlier is seated at the table next to us and the woman waves at us. I tilt my head in confusion while my dad pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Actually, let me change that. I’ll take beer.”

“Which bottle would you prefer sir?”

“Bring a whole damn pitcher.”

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“Selena, ven.”

I slide out of the booth and my dad follows behind me so we can load up our plates. He helps to grab the food I want to eat and right as I pass by the dessert bar, I start reaching for another plate so I can get dessert.

“No no no, you have to eat dinner first.”

“Aww.”

“Don’t ‘aww’ me.”

“Papi who are those people?”

“Nobody important, let’s just eat dinner, meet the characters and call it a night.”

Dad’s acting very weird; who are these people that really have him on edge? I almost want to tell him let’s leave so he’s not uncomfortable, but he’ll be stubborn and stay for me. Sighing, I follow him back to our table.

When we sit down, he starts pouring himself a tall glass of beer while I dig into the food he placed on my plate. This food is really good; even my dad is digging into some ribs he got earlier. While we are eating, Mickey and Goofy walk over waving and giving me hugs. My dad takes out his phone to snap pictures of me with the characters.

I go to sit back down when the characters go and visit the boy next to us. We ignore them, until the woman asks to have me take a picture with the boy.

“No.”

“Come now Gabriel, just for the character pics,” the woman asks. “Rodolfo doesn’t mind.”

“But I do, and I said no.”

“Leila, leave him alone,” her husband says, “I don’t think your ‘friend’ took the separation well.”

“How are you my Papi’s friends? I’ve never seen you around.”

“Selena, eat your dinner.”

“Yes let’s just stop this now,” the husband suggests.

“I don’t see what the problem is James,” she complains. “She is my daughter too.”

“She is not!” my dad slams his hand on the table making me jump.

Seeing my dad angry is usually a scary sight, and now that there are eyes all on us, even the characters back away. I don’t like when he gets this way, especially when we are on vacation. Wait, did she say daughter? I’m...what? 

I feel tears burn the corners of my eyes, and I quietly excuse myself then rush to the bathroom. My chest feels tight and I go to lock myself in a stall and take a quick breath. That lady, Leila, says she’s my mom? Why am I so confused? Why did my dad want to get away from her? Why is Leila so calm, not really caring? Why did I run away? I don’t like this!

Grabbing some toilet paper, I wipe my eyes and try to clean up because I think I upset my dad and I don’t want to make him any angrier than he probably already is. Taking a breath, I go to wash my hands then open the door to see my dad waiting right there for me with his arms crossed. As soon as I walk towards him, he kneels then pulls me into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry mi amor, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he kisses my head.

“I’m sorry if I got you upset.” 

I don’t know why I’m apologizing but I feel I need to, maybe then he won’t be angry with me.

“No mi amor, you did nothing wrong. Leila just upset me that’s all, it has nothing to do with you. Nothing is your fault.”

“Is she...is she really my mom?”

“Um…” he sighs while pulling back to look at me. “Look how about this, how about we finish eating, and we go back to the hotel? There I will answer your questions.”

I nod, “Mm-hm. I’m still hungry.”

He kisses my head then takes my hand and leads me over to another table that we were moved to. The distance from the other family made the rest of our dinner more enjoyable. Even my dad made a sundae with me that I had to again wipe out of his beard.

***

“I don’t know, she just popped up out of nowhere!”

**_“I can’t believe that she just bombardes you like that!”_ **

_ “How did Selena react?” _ Ana asks.

“At first she was just curious as to who Leila was, then when Leila came out and said ‘I’m her mother’, Selena ran into the bathroom crying. Well, after I yelled at Leila.”

_ “Poor thing, she must be so confused.” _

**_“Where is Selena now Gabe?”_ **

“Selena passed out on the car ride back to the hotel, she’s taking a nap right now. I think she ate too much at the buffet.”

_ “She must have questions.” _

“Oh she does, I just don’t know how to tell her. She’s only six! I’ve raised her by myself for six years, and now this woman, who made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Selena or me, thinks she can waltz in and claim to be her mother!”

_ “Gabriel calm down, it is not the end of the world.” _

“That’s easy for you to say Ana, Sam never said that he would stay out of Fareeha’s life.”

**_“Listen Gabe, she can’t do anything to you,”_ ** Jack explains.  **_“You have full custody of Selena, you are her father, and the number one person in her life. Maybe this is a little confusing but I believe she knows that you are her real parent.”_ **

“Yeah sure, how do you tell your kid your mother didn’t want you but apparently has another kid nearly the same age with someone else?” he runs a hand through his curls. “I’m afraid to see my baby get hurt.”

_ “Trust yourself Gabriel, you will say and do the right thing.” _

“I hope you’re right Ana.”

_ “Mother knows best. I have to get going, Fareeha has school in the morning. Goodnight.” _

“Night Ana.”

She signs off then it’s just me and Jack.

**_“Everything will be alright Gabe, don’t worry about it.”_ **

Sighing heavily he pinches the bridge of his nose, “I’ll try. I just never thought that I would be in this situation.”

**_“You said that when you first found out Leila was pregnant.”_ **

“Yeah I know.”

**_“But guess what? You took it with stride, and you’ve raised a beautiful daughter on your own with no need of a mother. It’s a big park, I doubt you will run into them again.”_ **

“Fingers crossed. How are the recruits?”

**_“Not your business at the moment, I’ve got everything taken care of. You can find out when you get back.”_ **

“You left me a mountain of paperwork didn’t you boy scout?”

**_“No, I can’t do that to you. At least not now,”_ ** he laughs.

“Fine. But don’t stay up like you usually do, you’re starting to get wrinkles.”

**_“They are your fault.”_ **

“Night.”

**_“Goodnight Gabe.”_ **

Gabe shuts down the video chat and leans back in the chair on the patio. He may be thinking too far into this, it’s just a freak encounter. He should have nothing to worry about, Selena is safe with him, and no one not even Leila is going to change that.

Picking up his datapad he walks back into the room and checks on Selena in the bedroom. She is still out cold, cuddled up with her new Ariel doll. Smiling to himself Gabe walks in to place her throw blanket over her; he’ll wake her up in another hour for a bath. He decides it’s a good time for him to take a quick shower before Selena wakes up.

By the time Gabe gets out of the shower, he hears a knock at the bedroom door. It didn’t seem to wake up Selena so he quietly shuts the door then goes to see who is there through the peephole. Of course, it’s the last person he wants to see right now. Maybe if he just ignores the knocking she’ll go away. That is until the pounding gets louder; getting frustrated he opens the door.

“Dammit woman, what are you doing here? Are you trying to wake up my kid?!”

“We need to talk, Gabriel.”

“No we don’t, goodbye.”

Gabe goes to shut the door but she leans against it.”

“If you don’t speak to me Gabriel, I will shout at you in this hallway.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

Groaning he calls her bluff and lets her in but doesn’t let her get far. In a way he feels exposed since all he has on is sweats and a towel wrapped around his neck. He hadn’t had a chance to grab a shirt. It’s even worse that she came over here in a short maxi dress, her intentions clear.

“What the hell are you doing here Leila? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?”

“Why do you talk to me like that?” she asks, trying to be innocent. “We had a lot of fun together.”

“You were a one night stand Leila, nothing more. You made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me or my daughter. Why all of a sudden did you think that you can claim my child?”

“Can’t we just let the past die, and possibly get to know each other again?”

She walks close to touch Gabe’s chest but he grabs her wrist tightly and shoves it away.

“No, get out. You are not welcome here, and you are to stay away from my daughter.”

“She belongs to me too.”

“She doesn’t belong to you Leila, she is not an item you can just toss away when you don’t want it. That beautiful little girl is a happy, healthy, smart child and I refuse to let you come into our lives to just walk out like you did the first time.”

“You wanted to abort her just as I did! You didn’t even want her!”

“I was young, but I had to do the right thing and I’m taking care of my child! I changed my entire life around for Selena! But not you; you only are acting this way because your new husband found out about her, right? You got scared and probably told him a lie saying I stole her from you just to save face. You don’t really want her, you want the attention she would bring you, just like you did when you were pregnant!”

“How dare you say these things to me! I have a right to her just as you do! Yes you raised her but now I want her in my life. I will get her whether you like it or not.”

“No,” he shakes his head. “It’s the other way around Leila, if you  **want** to be in Selena’s life you would have made sure you were there for the last six years. I’m not going to allow you to make my daughter more confused than she already is.”

“You know fine, keep her from me. My husband is a well known lawyer and he will get that girl for me. You should just give her up because you won’t win; it would be a great burden off your shoulders.”

“Over my dead body,” he voice drops. “Now for the last time get out, and stay away from us.”

Leila humphs and struts out of the room but looks back at Gabriel with a glare.

“I should have gotten rid of her when I had the chance.”

“Out!” he shouts while slamming the door behind her and locking it.

Little did he know, the small figure peeking through the bedroom door saw the whole thing.

***

I grab my pajamas and go into the bathroom shutting the door. Hearing the conversation between my dad and Liela...or mom, or whatever she is, made me feel bad. I don’t know or understand why my dad is so angry, and why all of a sudden this lady is here? Leila said she didn’t want me, and neither did my dad; but he kept me. That means something right? He kept me and he tells me he loves me everyday. 

Shaking my head I get into the bathtub full of bubbles, but it doesn’t feel fun like it usually does. I don’t feel like playing like I usually do with the bubbles. I don’t know why I feel this way; my chest feels tight.

**Knock knock**

“Mijita, can I come in?”

“Mm-hm.”

He opens the door and goes to shut the toilet lid and sits down. He is now wearing a tank top and he has that look he gets when he’s writing up reports.

“Why didn’t you come and get me?” he asks.

“I can do it,” I say softly while taking the washcloth he hands me and I use my bubbly soap.

“I’m sure, but I want to make sure you don’t slip and hurt yourself.”

I stay silent and scrub behind my ears like my dad showed me.

“How long have you been up?”

I hum ‘I don’t know’ while shrugging my shoulders. He turns away so I can wash myself in my private area; I take this chance to glance at him and I can see that he looks upset. I finish scrubbing myself clean and I go to fall back into the water to wet my hair. This time my dad kneels closer so he can help lather up my long curly hair.

“Que pasa, mi amor? Why are you so quiet?”

I shrug while keeping my head down and he scrubs the shampoo though my hair.

“Selena, please don’t start ignoring me.”

“Am I…?”

“Lean your head back,” I lean back like he says as he rinses my hair. “Are you what?”

He takes the conditioner and runs his fingers through my hair trying to comb through the knots without pulling too much.

“Are you what, mija?” he repeats.

I feel tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I sniff slightly catching his attention.

“Selena talk to me.”

“I’m sorry Papi…”

“What are you talking about?”

I shiver from the water starting to get cold, so my dad halts asking further and helps me get out of the tub, dry off, then hands me my pajamas to get dressed. After that he sits on the edge of the tub and I stand in front of him so he can brush my hair.

“Why did you apologize?”

“I feel bad.”

“But why?”

“Because you changed everything.”

“Que? Changed everything?”

“You told Leila that you changed everything because of me. You said that you had to do the right thing, but...you and she didn’t want me…”

He sets the brush down then picks me up to set me in his lap. I don’t go to wrap my arms around his neck like I usually do, I just drop my head.

“You heard us arguing,” he says more to himself. “No mijita, listen to me, look at Papi.”

Sniffing I rub my eyes before slowly looking up at my dad. He rubs his thumb on my cheek to wipe my tears away before taking a deep breath.

“What you heard me say, came out wrong. I told myself that I would have this talk with you but I wanted to wait until you were older. Leila is your mother, but she struggled with some things in life so I had to step up and decide to raise you on my own. When you heard me say I had to change my life around, yes that’s true, but changing my life around for you was the best thing I’ve ever done.”

“But am I a burden to you like she said?”

“No mija, no,” he hugs me close. “Listen, when you were born I instantly fell in love with you and swore that I was going to be the best Papi I could be to you. And that is a promise I intend to keep. Nothing and no one is ever going to change that.”

“Is she going to take me away?” I shake my head as tears roll down my cheeks. “I don’t want to go away, I wanna stay with you Papi. I promise to be good.”

I reach up and wrap my arms tightly around his neck while I sob softly into his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me pulling me in close and slowly rocks me.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he kisses the side of my head. “Papi will always take care of you, and be here for you.”

I nod into his shoulder and I feel myself yawn, getting tired from all the crying.

“Come on,” he rubs my back. “It’s time for bed. We are going to the waterpark tomorrow, you need to be ready.”

Not letting go he chuckles while lifting me in his arms and carries me to the bedroom to tuck me into my bed and I grab my Ariel doll.

“Papi?”

“Hm?”

“Can you please sleep with me tonight?”

A soft smile forms on his lips as he goes to turn off the lights and then climbs into bed with me, and I lean against his shoulder as he pulls me in close.

“Papi?”

“Si?”

“I don’t want a mom.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I have the best Papi in the world. You are all I need.”

I feel his breath hitch as he leans over to kiss my head before settling back against the pillow.

“You know Papi loves you right?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod. “I love you too Papi.”


	6. Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a scene from Jersey Girl, and thought it was super funny.

“Selena wait up!”

I turn to see my friend Julie running over with an excited look on her face.

“Why are you all happy?”

“You are not going to believe what my big sister told me?”

“Which is?”

“She told me where babies come from!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, she learned about it in her health class.”

“Okay cool.”

“Don’t you want to know what she said?”

“Not really,” I shrug. “I kinda have an idea but I don’t really care about it.”

“Really? You’re not curious about what happens to make a baby?”

“The way you are talking about it, makes me think it’s gross.”

“Maybe a little,” she pinches her fingers.

“Then I don’t want to know. I see enough gross stuff as it is.”

“Like what?”

“Uh...not important.”

“Well anyway, my sister told me that she wants to make a baby with her boyfriend Hans.”

“Your sister tells you a lot of things,” I raise a brow. “And I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“My Papi says that you have to be married before babies come into a family. I don’t think Hans married your sister yet.”

“Oh, I think my mom said something about that too.”

We approach the front gate and I see my Uncle Jack wave me over from his car.

“I got to go Julie, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay bye!”

_ *Well that was weird…* _ I think to myself.

“Ready to go home?” Uncle Jack opens the door.

“Uhuh.”

***

I sit on the bench watching my dad train his team through obstacle courses. I keep thinking how much I want to join Blackwatch and be a soldier just like my dad. He’s a real tough guy on the field and on a mission, but he doesn’t scare me. I finish working on my homework on my datapad just before it dies.

“Aww man.”

“Que pasa mijita?” Dad walks over to grab his water bottle.

“My datapad died.”

“Were you able to finish your homework?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod.

“You know I’m going to check it after that’s charged, right?”

“I know,” I pout. “But I’m bored.”

“We won’t be much longer. You can go ahead and go back to the apartment.”

“But the TV is still out.”

“You can use my datapad that’s in my drawer to watch your shows. I’ll try to get the TV working later after Athena runs a diag.”

“Okay,” I shrug while putting my datapad in my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. “Gracias Papi.”

“Por nada. Oi Sanders! Get your ass back up and finish the course!”

I giggle hearing my dad yell at the recruits. I make it back to our apartment and go to hook up my datapad to the charger in my room. Yeah it’s completely dead. I then leave my room to walk over to my dad’s desk to grab his datapad, but the drawer is locked.

“Aww man.”

Thinking that maybe he moved it, I walk over to the side where his room is and grab his datapad from his drawer next to the bed. Once back in my room I sit on my bed and see that the power is already on so I use my dad’s code to get in and there is already a movie on.

‘ _ Ugh _ ~’

There’s a woman on the screen moaning out, but not like she’s in pain. She’s naked on a bed and she has something pink poking her private parts.

‘ _ Oh yeah baby, you like that?’ _

Now a man comes into the frame and he’s naked as well as he climbs onto the bed on top of the woman. Then he puts his face in between the woman’s legs. 

At this point my mind clicks so I shut off the datapad and mull around in my head what I just saw. What was happening? Dad never touches me like that, it looked gross! Are adults supposed to do that? Is that what Julie was going to tell me earlier about where babies come from? I am so confused; I will ask him about it later. Instead I lie back against my pillow hugging a nearby plushie and try not to have nightmares about what I just saw.

***

“Selena, come and eat!”

I hear my dad call from his office. I must have overslept; I grab his datapad and go out into his office and I see Uncle Jack sitting in one of the chairs in front of my dad’s desk. Dad is in his spot at his desk handing out plastic plates of food. 

“What did you get?” I rub my eyes.

“I got us some Chinese food,” Uncle Jack says while opening his plate.

“Oh, my favorite! Thanks Uncle Jack.”

“You’re welcome Sweetie.”

“Did you just wake up from a nap mijita?”

“Mm-hm,” I slurp my noodles. “Papi can I ask you something?”

“Que?” he sips his drink.

“Where do babies come from?”

He chokes on his drink and starts to cough while Uncle Jack starts to stutter.

“Uh Gabe…?”

“M-mijita…” my dad catches his breath. “Why are you asking that?”

“My friend Julie at school was telling me that her sister told her where they come from. I didn’t wanna know, but then when I saw the movie you were watching I wanted to know.”

“Movie? What movie?”

I set my plate down then grab the datapad to open it and the movie is still playing, loudly. Suddenly, my dad snatches the datapad out of my hands and frantically tries to turn it off and slams it against the desk.

“Selena, w-where did you get this?”

“From your drawer like you said?”

“Not my bedside drawer! My desk drawer!”

He tries to open the drawer but then he realizes that it’s locked like I did. 

“The drawer was locked,” I shrug. “I thought you moved it to your drawer in your bedroom. I’m sorry Papi...I saved your place! I didn’t watch it that much so I ended up shutting it off.”

“Um...gah um…”

“Did I do something bad?”

I look at Uncle Jack whose face turned red and he keeps looking back and forth between Dad and me. My dad then sits back in his chair groaning while rubbing his eyes. After a few moments he sits forward placing his elbows on the desk, his food being forgotten.

“Okay...do you have any questions about....um whatever you...saw?”

“Do you and Uncle Jack have what that man has?”

Now it’s Uncle Jack’s turn to choke on a piece of chicken at my unexpected question.

“...Yes, we have that too…”

I put a finger to my chin thinking earlier about what I was going to say.

“Is that how babies are made?”

“K-kinda...but listen to me. Only married boys and/or girls can see each others’...private parts…and make babies. So you can’t do any of what you saw until you are married, when you are past fifty.”

“Okay. Is the TV fixed?”

“Yes,” he answers quickly.

“Yay!”

Uncle Jack clears his throat, “Why don’t we finish eating before the food gets cold?”

“Think I lost my appetite…” Dad mutters.

“Then can I have your egg roll?”

“Knock yourself out mijita.”

***

“I can’t believe that happened...” Gabe runs a hand through his curly locks as he sips a shot of tequila.

“That’s your fault for locking away the wrong datapad. I mean come on you would think that after your teenage years you’d know how to hide your porn,” Jack laughs while drinking his shot.

“I didn’t think she would go into my room to find it Jack, she hasn’t before.”

“It happens. Plus she’s only seven, she’ll forget all about it by the end of the week.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Honestly, I never thought that you would actually still be getting off to porn. That why you turn in your reports so late?” Jack raises a curious brow.

“Hey I need some relief occasionally, this time I just happened to fuck up.”

“Occasionally? Wait when was the last time you had sex?”

“Why is that important?”

“Just curious?” Jack shrugs. “Come on it’s just us.”

Gabe didn’t know what it was, the reality of things, or the warm tequila but who cares at this point.

“Only if you tell me the same thing.”

“I’m gonna need another shot if I do that.”

Gabe pours each of them another shot and they toss ‘em back.

“Maybe a year,” Jack says.

“Really? Boy scout not at his post, shocker.”

“Alright, I spilled it’s your turn.”

Gabe takes another shot before he answers. “Seven years.”

“What?!”

“Shh! She’s sleeping,” he points to the bedroom door. “But yeah since she was born.”

“Wow...why though?”

“Was afraid of getting myself in another situation with possibly another kid. Plus, how Leila did me and Selena wrong just makes me cautious of any relationships.”

Jack sits there with a dumbfounded look on his face; it’s like Gabe grew an extra head.

“Ya know your dumb face mouth-agape look of shock makes me want to drink more.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m fine.”

“No it’s not, like not at all Gabe. With all due respect, you have to get back out there man, I know you have Selena to think about, but maybe you won’t be so intense if you get some action.”

“Now you’re trying to tell me I should be sleeping around, possibly get someone else pregnant. Nope not gonna happen.”

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying maybe it would be a good thing in your life.”

“Nah I don’t need it.”

“Yeah you do.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yeah you do, your hand can’t...get up.”

“What why?”

“Just,” Jack grabs Gabe’s wrist, “come with me.”

“Hey, what are you doing?” 

Jack pulls Gabe into his room and slams Gabe against the closed door.

“Jack you’re really asking for it--”

Suddenly, Jack’s lips are against Gabe’s in a fierce kiss. It took Gabe a moment to collect what was actually going on before he shoved Jack back hard enough for him to fall on his ass.

“What the fuck are you doing Jack?!”

“Uh, thought it was obvious,” Jack removes his shirt. “I’m trying to have sex with you.”

“I know what you are doing but what in your right mind made you think this is okay?!”

“Shh remember,” he smirks while fumbling with Gabe’s belt. “Don’t want to wake Selena and let her know what you’re doing.”

“Jack stop it!” 

“Do you really want me to stop? Because  **this** is telling me different.”

“Jack…” Gabe blushes. “F-fine. Just...try to be quiet…”

“Why don’t you take your own advice?” Jack asks while unzipping Gabe’s pants. “You might need it.”

“Gah~”

Jack takes Gabe into his mouth as much as he can and starts sucking him off then using his hand to reach where his mouth couldn’t. Jack’s tongue rubs against the vein on the underside of his cock eliciting an erotic moan from Gabe encouraging Jack to keep going. Gabe leans back against the wall then grips Jack’s hair to force him to take Gabe deeper.

“Heh, I always knew you were good at sucking cock, mmm.”

Jack sucks a little faster in response, Gabe latches onto Jack’s head and forces his cock down Jack’s throat then sets a punishing pace, face-fucking Jack. Tears are pricking at the corners of Jack’s eyes since he is nearly choking on Gabe’s thick girth.

“FUCK!” Gabe cries out. “Yeah you’re gonna take it, all of it…” 

Gabe just about to cum down his throat when Jack pushes against Gabe’s legs forcing him out of his mouth.

“W-what the fuck are you doing now?!”

“Shh! Listen!” Jack whispers harshly.

Gabe catches on hearing Selena’s door open and her footsteps approaching the door.

“Shit hide!”

“Hide where?!”

“The-the bathroom! Go!”

Jack scrambles to his feet to run into the bathroom while Gabe tries to pull up his pants. Then he remembers, Selena only comes in here to use the bathroom since it’s the only one, and he can’t really hide his erection. Gabe then follows after Jack and tries to shove him into the shower.

“What are you doing?”

“Just shut up!”

Gabe turns on the shower then pulls the curtain across trying to hide himself and Jack.

***

“Papi?” I knock. “Can I use the bathroom?”

“Y-yeah go ahead mijita.”

I open the door hearing the shower running; he must’ve worked late again.

“Papi,” I start doing my business, “I heard noises earlier.”

“It was nothing mijita, don’t worry about it.”

I grab some toilet paper, “That’s good. I heard you cussing so I thought you were blowing it up on the toilet again.”

I think I hear a faint laugh followed by a heavy slap of water. Maybe my tired brain is messing with me. I finish doing my business then go to wash my hands; I turn to leave when I remember that I need to flush the toilet.

“Oops, sorry almost forgot.”

I flush the toilet and immediately I hear two voices scream out hysterically from the shower.

“Hot hot hot!”

“Ahhh! Shh!”

My eyes widen...since when? What is going on? Slowly I approach the shower and nervously reach out for the curtain then whip it to the side. Standing there is my dad with his pants down, Uncle Jack without a shirt on and his pants unbuttoned, and they are holding onto each other; I am in complete shock.

“Hey mijita, s-shouldn’t you be back in bed…?”

“Sweetie,” Uncle Jack tries to smile, “t-this is um, unexpected.”

Frowning I cross my arms over my chest staring at the two of them. This was the only thing I could think to do at the moment as neither one of us moves. Then I reach over to turn off the shower.

“Papi, Uncle Jack, step into my office,” I turn to walk out the door. “And be quick about it.”

“Gabe, seriously, I just saw a mini you…”

“I did too, I don’t like it.”

I go to take a seat in my dad’s chair at his desk then look towards the door to my dad’s room. They do not take long coming out of the room with towels around their and I watch their hesitant movements as they walk towards the desk.

“Have a seat,” I point.

Both of them sit down in the guest chairs and we all lock in a stare down. I start tapping my chin trying to think of what to say to them and both try smiling nervously at me. This is so awkward.

“What are your intentions Uncle Jack?”

“Excuse me?”

“What are your intentions with my father? Do you plan on marrying him?”

“Uh, I-I don’t--” he scratches the back of his head.

“Because I was told that only married boys and girls can show each other their private parts. Right Papi?”

“Uhh...right, yes.”

“Mm-hmm,” I ponder. “Can we get a lifetime pass for Blizzard World?”

“What?” Uncle Jack asks.

“Can we get a lifetime pass for Blizzard World? I’m a kid, I like fun places, and I need to be entertained. You are the Head of Overwatch which comes with benefits.”

“Yes, yes whatever you want yes,” he answers. “I will get the pass, if it means we are not in trouble.”

“Oh I’m not done.”

“What else?” 

“Papi, I want to start shooting guns.”

“No, you need to be older before I teach you to shoot a gun.”

“Really?” I cross my arms and shake my head. “Oh man, what am I going to tell Auntie Ana about you guys?”

Both of them heavily sigh and look at each other trying to figure out what to say.

“Fine, I’ll teach you how to shoot a gun.”

“Okay!” I clap my hands, “Goodnight!” 

I run back to my room to climb back into bed, since I still am really tired; but I did get two things I’ve been wanting. 

***

“She is definitely your daughter Gabe, I literally saw a mini version of you glaring at us.”

“Yeah, I think she’s been spending too much time with me in the field.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing,” Jack shrugs. “She didn’t seem to mind though.”

“Did you not see the horrified look on my daughter’s face when she saw us in the shower?”

“Yeah, that was unfortunate. At least she didn’t walk in on me sucking you off. That would have been worse.”

“Oh God.” 

Gabe leans back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face. This day couldn’t get any worse with all the curious questions about what Selena had seen and heard. He really hopes that this is something she can forget about.

“But again, she didn’t seem to mind us,” Jack speaks. “In general.”

“What are you saying?”

“Can you not see--fine. Gabe, go out with me.”

“Go out with you?”

“Yeah,” Jack shrugs. “Not like we haven’t flirted before. And maybe Selena is more accepting of us because she knows me.”

Gabe uses his towel to again dry his still dripping locks as he ponders Jack’s proposal. They already went farther than he ever expected, and he has flirted with Jack in the past.

“What the hell, yeah let’s give it a try. But the next time we try something like that, it’s going to be in your room.”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Jack leans over to kiss Gabe’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I decided to establish the relationship of Gabe and Jack. It's natural for Reaper76!


	7. Missing You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjustments when your parent starts dating is sometimes hard for a child.

My alarm goes off at four in the morning; as much as I hate this stupid alarm, I want to be up and ready to start training. I was going to surprise my dad this morning by going into the gym and trying some of his workouts that he teaches to the troops. For a week I’ve been getting up at four AM to get in the habit of waking up early, also maybe I can join him in his early morning workouts. Although he sometimes teaches me how to box, and wrestle, I want to get stronger just like him.

Since he and Uncle Jack started dating I don’t know how long ago, I was starting to miss our time together. Uncle Jack seems to make my dad happy, and I want him to be happy; it’s just different. Dad doesn’t watch movies with me before bed anymore, I’ve not gone on the field to watch him train as often as I used to, and he missed my soccer try-outs and first game. It was okay that he missed the six games after that because I’m still learning how to play. Also the shooting lessons with him have also stopped, he thinks Auntie Ana is a better teacher than he is.

I was getting upset but Auntie Ana said that I don’t need to worry, that my dad and Uncle Jack have actually been working harder lately since there was a spike in terrorism, whatever that word means. I know he’s busy and he’s been working on another sting operation in America, but I just miss him. So instead of crying about it, I was going to try and make time so maybe my dad notices.

I go to brush my teeth, pull my hair back into a ponytail, put on shorts, a Blackwatch sweatshirt, and sneakers, then grab my datapad and rush to the gym. Thankfully there’s no one in the gym this early so I place my datapad on a nearby bench, push play on the music app then start jogging around the gym. 

I take off at top speed thinking that I need to finish as soon as possible so I can be warmed up. By the time the next song starts I barely get past the second lap and I’m breathing hard. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken off in a sprint? Leaning over my knees I take a few breaths then begin jogging slower so I can finish the other three laps. I should know better since my coach says to take it slow, I’m just excited.

When I finish I plop onto the floor mat and reach for my water bottle. It’s hot in here, I should have cut the sleeves off of this sweatshirt like my dad does, but I like this sweatshirt. I could get another if I ask. After I take a breather and drink about half the water bottle, I get ready to do some sit ups.

I lie back down and bend my knees then try to do sit ups like I remember my dad doing. It starts good for about the first six, but soon I feel like I’m rocking back and forth on my back and I start to laugh. I know it’s not supposed to work like this but it was too fun. After a few more rocks, I turn over to do push ups, my least favorite. Well besides planks, those hurt!

Getting in position, I bend my arms slightly and come back up. I do about ten of those when I see some shoes appear in front of me.

“Mijita, what are you doing? And why are you up so early?” 

I drop down to my knees and wipe my sweaty forehead while going over to click off the music.

“I want to be strong like you, so I wanted to get up early and start working out like you do.”

“Selena you could have just asked me?”

“But Papi you train the troops all day, then you’re gone most of the time, and then you’re...I want to be in Blackwatch just like you.”

He kneels down and pats his knee so I can sit on it.

“Man you’re getting so big,” he chuckles. “I see you’ve gotten a head start already.”

He moved some hair off my sweaty forehead noticing that I had already started a workout. 

“I know you want to be just like me, but I don’t want you to push yourself too hard to get there. You’re only seven going to be eight soon, you have time.”

“But if I don’t start now, I’ll never catch up,” I shrug my shoulders. “I thought if you saw me get up and early and try to be like you, you would train with me more. Just one on one with no one around.”

“You know how much I love spending time with you mi amor.”

“Yeah sure,” I whisper under my breath hoping he didn’t hear.

“If you really, and I mean really, want to start working out with me then we can do this in the morning. Just you and me but maybe a little later so you can get some more sleep.”

“But why can’t I get up like you?”

Suddenly, the door opens and we turn to see Uncle Jack standing there holding a water bottle and he too is ready to workout. 

“Oh…”

“Selena, good morning,” Uncle Jack says. “What are you doing up so early Sweetie?”

“She wants to start training with me in the mornings Jack.”

“Really? Good for you!”

“Papi,” I rub my head again while yawning. “I think I’m getting tired. I sprinted earlier and that wasn’t a good idea. Maybe we can start training tomorrow?”

“If that’s what you want mijita.”

“Mm-hm,” I jump off his knee and give him a salute. “Cadet Reyes requesting to go back to bed sir!”

He laughs at my attempt to act like a soldier but stands and crosses his arms over his chest taking his Commander position.

“You are dismissed cadet. Go take a shower and get some more sleep. I’ll wake you up for breakfast.”

“Sir, yes sir!” I giggle. “Bye Uncle Jack.”

“Bye,” he waves.

I walk over to gather my datapad and water bottle then head back to my dad’s office so I can take a much needed shower. Now I know why he gets up so early, so much for that idea of spending time with him.

***

_ “Hola nieta, como estas?” _

“Hola Abuela!” I wave at the screen. “Esta bien gracias, y tu?”

_ “Bien bien. Mira,” _ she steps to the side and my Tia comes into the video. “ _ Hola _ !”

“Tia Rosa! Is that Miguel too?”

_ “Si. He just turned five!” _

“ _ Hi Selena, _ ” he waves. “ _ I got a truck!” _

“You got a truck, that’s so cool! Can we take a ride in it when I come to visit?”

_ “Uhuh! Mama bought pan dulce too.” _

“Now you’re mean and making me hungry.”

_ “When you come and see me?” _ Abuela asks.

“I don’t know, maybe when school’s over. Oh Abuela, I got on the soccer team!”

_ “Good for you, now you come play here.” _

“Maybe,” I shrug.

_ “Where is your dad Selena?” _ Tia asks.

“Uh, I think he’s busy. Last I heard he had to be in a meeting before he goes out on a recon mission.”

_ “How exciting.” _

_ “Is he being safe?” _ Abuela asks.

“He’s fine I guess.”

_ “I want to talk to him,”  _ Abuela points.  _ “Tell him get on the phone!” _

_ “Mama she can’t do that. Don’t listen to your Abuela, Selena. She doesn’t know how busy he’s been.” _

“You’re not wrong.”

_ “Well, it’s nice to see you but it’s getting late and I have to take Miguel to school. He’s got class in about an hour. Tell your Papa we say hi and we love him.” _

“Okay, love you bye,” I wave.

“ _ Bye _ !”

I shut off the video chat on my datapad then stretch my arms above my head. It was always nice to talk to my Abuela and Tia; and Abuela’s heavy accent is funny. They haven’t talked to my dad for a long time, maybe since his birthday two months ago. I’ll tell him that they said hi; that is if he comes home earlier than usual. 

The weekend is here, but I have to go to the public soccer field tomorrow; I have two games back to back. Not only that, next Friday my school is throwing a Father-Daughter dance and I’m hoping that my dad will be back from his recon before it happens. I grab the flyer out of my backpack then fold it up in my pocket and walk to the main cafeteria. It was getting late and Dad didn’t come to get me for dinner. Oh well, I can get myself food.

“Selena! Wait up!”

I turn and see Fareeha running towards me and I open my arms to catch her in a hug. 

“You going to dinner too?”

“Yup,” I nod. “Hi Auntie Ana.”

“Hello Selena. Where’s your father?”

“I thought he was with you and Uncle Jack? Is the meeting over?”

“It was a while ago.”

“Oh,” I grab Fareeha’s hand and give them a smile. “Come on let’s get some food.”

“Finally, heh-heh.”

I lead Fareeha over to the line to get some food. I help load her plate since I am slightly taller than her. After we load our plates we find a nearby table and sit down then her mom joins us while removing her hat.

“How was school today Selena?”

“It was fine. Same old lectures, and spelling lessons. Math really sucks.”

“I understand, Math is usually a challenge for everyone. What about your soccer league? How are the games going?”

“The first few were not great, but we are getting better,” I munch on some fries I grabbed. “The coach is keeping me in defense or mid-field.”

“Oh really? Centers or the sides?”

“Both left and right.”

“Very good. You know, your father told me that you want to start training with him; you being in soccer actually will help you in your training.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she nods. “You learn to work with a team, you maneuver in different positions, adapt to different climates occasionally, and different challenges on the other team.”

“Huh? I never thought about it like that.”

“Mommy can I join soccer too then?” Fareeha asks.

“Maybe. I thought you liked basketball?”

“I do,” she nods. “But I want to play with Selena.”

“That would be fun.”

“Can you come to the games tomorrow?”

“We’ll see. You have multiple games tomorrow?”

“Yup, two back to back.”

“I hope you are drinking a lot of water Selena, it’s been hot lately.”

“I’m okay.”

“I mean it.”

“Mommy says too much sun can make you sick,” Fareeha eats a chicken finger. “That’s why she always makes me drink lots and lots of water.”

“But then you are always in the potty,” I tickle her sides, making her laugh.

“H-hey hahahaha stoooop!”

“That’s enough, settle down you two and finish your dinner.”

“Yes Mommy/Auntie,” we say.

We stop playing around and finish eating our dinner. Auntie Ana gets up and goes to get us each a small cup of ice cream.

“Mmm, this is good ice cream Mommy.”

“We have a new baker in the kitchen from Italy, and he’s been making different gelatos.”

“Well tell that guy he has a job here forever,” I clean out my bowl. “I guess Papi and Uncle Jack are going to miss dinner...again.”

“They’ve run on no food before, they will be alright.”

“Selena what’s this?” Fareeha asks while picking up the flyer.

“Oh must’ve fell out of my pocket,” I open the folded paper. “My school is throwing a dance, and I wanted to go with Papi. But I think he’s too busy.”

I crumple up the flyer and place it on my empty tray.

“Want to have a sleepover with me?” Fareeha asks.

“Did you ask Auntie Ana?”

“Mm-hm!” she nods. “Plus you’re over all the time, we should get a bunk bed in my room for when you come over.”

Auntie Ana starts laughing along with us.

“Selena, why don’t you take Fareeha with you to go and grab your overnight bag and I’ll clean up. Fareeha, you both know the rules stay out of trouble.”

“Thank you Auntie Ana. Come on Fareeha.”

“Children, behave,” she reminds us.

We scurry away from the table and towards my dad’s office in Blackwatch to grab my bag and we hurry back to Auntie Ana’s apartment in the Overwatch division.

***

“Any food left?” Jack asks while walking to the table to join Ana.

“Why don’t you go look?” Ana suggests.

“The girls already ate I see,” Gabe mentions while taking a leftover chicken finger off Selena’s leftover tray. 

“Yes they did and Selena is staying over with Fareeha tonight.”

“That’s fine with me. Come on Jack, let’s get whatever food’s left.”

Gabe picks up the leftover trays to place them on the tray rack for pickup then follows behind Jack to grab himself a plate of food. By the time they return Ana has a questioning look on her face, and that doesn’t sit right with either commander.

“Something on your mind Ana?” Jack asks.

“Just thinking over my plans for tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you debriefing a team for the recon mission?”

“Yes, but Selena asked me if Fareeha and I can come to her games tomorrow.”

“Games?” Gabe questions while ripping some bread. “What games?”

“What games? Gabriel, did you seriously forget that Selena made the soccer team for the children’s league?”

“When did she join a soccer team?” Jack asks with a shocked look on his face.

“Weeks ago. I am disappointed in you both, especially you Gabriel.”

“I’ve been busy Ana. With this recon mission and upcoming sting, I guess I haven’t noticed.”

“But this has gone on for a while Gabriel.”

“Hey, do I tell you how to raise your daughter?” Gabe snaps.

“No need to take that tone with me Gabriel, remember I still have a sleep dart on me. And I don’t think you want a repeat of Brazil.”

Both Jack and Gabe physically shake at Ana’s threat knowing full well she never gets angry, she just gets even.

“Sorry. I’ve just been under more pressure lately.”

“I know, and I understand. I’m just surprised that you haven’t noticed that Selena has been playing soccer for the last five weeks.”

“Five…?” Gabe is stunned. “Wow. I am an idiot. But why wouldn’t she say anything?”

“You’re her father Gabriel, you are supposed to know these things even before she tells you. You used to be able to predict what she wanted, needed, and know where she was at all times. I bet you didn’t even know where she was until I told you.”

Gabe had nothing to say to that; unfortunately she was right. Hell, Selena even got the drop on him this morning when she showed up for his morning workout. 

“I’ll try to make it up to her after this recon mission.”

“Why don’t you just go to the game tomorrow?” Jack suggests. “I can work the paperwork in the morning and you can approve it when you get back.”

“You handle my team?” Gabe quirks a brow.

“Can’t be that hard.”

“You deal with goodie two shoes all day, this is Blackwatch. A level you are not familiar with.”

“Then why don’t we all go to support Selena? Especially since we have kinda neglected her.”

“Neglected? I don’t neglect my daughter Jack, so take that back,” Gabe growls.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get you upset. I just thought that after what happened this morning, and how awkward things have been lately I thought maybe I was causing something between you two.”

“Yeah don’t ever say that shit. And Selena is fine, we are fine.”

“Gabriel,” Ana stands then places a crumpled up flyer next to Gabe. “Just think about a few things okay? I hope to see you at the game tomorrow.”

Ana walks away leaving the two men at the table. Gabe picks up the crumpled paper and reads it over, instantly it pulls at his heart strings. Father-Daughter dance? Why would Selena try and throw this away without telling him? He would find out later.

***

The whistle blows calling an end for the first game. The coaches direct the teams to get into a line and walk forward and show sportsmanship to the other team. We hold out our hands for high fives and repeat ‘good game’ to each player. We won the first game and now we have about an hour before the second game starts. 

The sun was high in the sky at this point and we are all pretty sweaty and tired. Walking back to where the parents are sitting in chairs, Auntie Ana and Fareeha and sitting under an umbrella, and Auntie Ana is holding out a cold water for me as I walk over.

“You did very good out there Selena,” she compliments. “Just work on not sprinting all the time so you can save your energy.”

“Okay,” I plop down on the ground. “I’ll try.”

“That was such a cool header you made into the goal. You play better than some of the boys on your team.”

“Yes, I did not know you were on a co-ed team,” Auntie Ana mentions.

“I wanted a challenge,” I shrug. “Plus my coach thought I was better suited for this team.”

“Alright team,” my coach addresses us. “Good game we won 6 to 4. So take about half this time to drink a lot of water and get some rest because before the game we are going to warm up again.”

A chorus of the kids mumble ‘Aww’ dreading the warmups. I smile at my coach because I’m eager to get back out there. Fareeha takes this chance to surprise me by dumping some water on my head.

“Hey!”

“Haha, I thought you wanted to cool off,” she laughs.

“Get back here!”

She squeals as I grab another bottle and chase her on the side of the field trying to get her wet as well. I let her get ahead before I start sprinting to tackle her to the ground and pour water on her head. We are laughing the entire time, but the heat is starting to get to us, and I only have a little bit to rest.

“That actually feels good,” Fareeha laughs.

“I know.” 

I offer a hand to help her up then help dust off the grass from her clothes. I pickup her baseball cap and place it back on her head then walk back over to Auntie Ana.

“You both are all wet now,” she chuckles.

“Eh, I’ll dry off when I start playing.”

“Well come here and let me put more sunscreen on you both.”

Auntie Ana sprays sunscreen on both Fareeha and I, and gives me an extra layer because I’ll be out in the heat in no time.

“Have to make sure you don’t come home red like a lobster,” she jokes. “Your father would not be happy.”

“He’s not coming, is he?”

Auntie Ana gives me a sad smile but places a hand on my shoulder.

“Not this time dear. Maybe next--”

“Sorry Auntie Ana,” I stand up. “I don’t want to hear about a next time anymore.”

I go over early to the warm up circle with my team. My friend Michael sits down next to me and nudges my arm.

“Great job out there. Think we can beat this team?”

“How hard could it be?”

“Have you seen the other team?” he points. “They are bigger and older than us.”

“They may be bigger and older than us, but that doesn’t mean they have our skills.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Are you scared?” I tease.

“I’m not scared!”

Our coach comes over to assign our positions then has us run two laps around the field to warm up. This time I was put on defense, Coach thinks I can steal the ball back from the other team. The game starts and immediately I can see that the two forwards on the opposite team are the star players. The left forward, a boy, elbows Michael in the ribs to push by him, but I cut across and toe the ball away from him, kicking it up the middle to our center mid and they push up. The ball goes back and forth before our forward kicks it into the goal.

I cheer softly before a hand roughly pushes my head to the side.

“Hey!”

“Gonna be me and you short stack!”

Growling the ref doesn’t see the rough play and I decide to let it slide for the moment. I’ll get him back. This time our team sets off with the play but kick the ball back towards the left defense. The right forward heads straight for her, but left kicks the ball across towards me. I dribble the ball back and forth up and down the line avoiding the other players until I see that Michael is open. I back kick a pass to throw off the forward, but he slide tackles me to the ground, takes the ball and scores. 

My left angle twists right and my knee hits the ground harshly that I feel a burning sensation. The whistle is blown, and I roll onto my back while grabbing my knee. My knee is bleeding and my ankle is throbbing; the forwards are laughing while high fiving as the ref checks on me.

“Can you still play?”

“Nnn, y-yeah,” I groan while leaning up. “I’m fine, I’m fine…”

“Alright, penalty kick!” he calls out.

I rub some dirt on the scrape as I’ve seen my dad do before then Michael helps me up to my feet.

“We’ll get them back.”

“Yeah, I want that forward.”

I take a quick five second breather as I set up for the penalty kick. I lock eyes on the forward who is smirking at me. I kick the ball to the left mid-field then move my line up. The mid-field trips up their sweeper then scores again. My team gets back into position and before we could set up correctly, the forwards take off and head straight for my side and they are sprinting fast. I help meet the sweeper who kicks me the ball and I try to run it up but me and this forward are squaring off. He takes the ball, then I take the ball back, we dance around each other until he gets close to the goal. He elbows my stomach and I’m low enough that I lift my knee not only to block the ball but to knee him in the nuts. He keels over and I steal the ball back then I feel a leg sweep me from behind and I feel cold metal against my right temple. 

I hit the ground with a grunt before another hard kick is done to my side. The whistle is blown and I roll over to try and fight him off but I keep falling over. Everything is spinning, I can’t catch my breath, and there’s something wet falling down my face. Micheal comes over to try and get the forward off me, hitting him broadside, and knocking him over.

“Sele-you--k? Blee--”

As much as I don’t want to fall my body gives out on me and I collapse to the ground. I hear muffled voices all around me and the sky is spinning. The forward is finally pulled away completely and I see shadows of my coach, the ref, and Auntie Ana. No matter what I can’t focus on either of them, all I can feel is the pain in my forehead and my leg.

“Sel...Selena--ok a me...hey!”

It’s hurting so bad, I can’t respond, only feel the tears start to come before my vision goes black.

***

“There are six facilities that we will target. I want teams of three to hit each facility throwing off Talon’s operatives,” Jack says.

“Expect bastions and C-19 weapons headed for you,” Gabe informs. “We need to hit ‘em fast and hard so there’s no retaliation response.”

The conference phone rings, catching the two commanders' attention. Jack hits the answer button and has the phone on speaker.

“Morrison here, is this import--”

_ “Where the hell is Gabriel?!” _ Ana shouts.

Strange, Ana never shouts.

“I’m here. What is it Ana?”

_ “Gabriel, why are you ignoring my calls?! Get your ass in a car right now and head to the Zurich Hospital!” _

“Hospital? What’s going on Ana?” Jack asks.

Gabe picks up the phone so the phone is no longer on speaker.

“What happened? Is Selena okay?”

_ “Gabriel, get your insurance card, and head to the hospital  _ **_right now_ ** _. I can’t say anything more, I have to follow the ambulance.” _

Ana hangs up the phone and fear is written across Gabe’s face as he slams the phone down.

“Commander?” Sanders asks. “Is everything--”

Without so much as a nod, Gabe turns and rushes out of the conference room towards the main garage to grab a random truck and race to the hospital. Gabe’s heart is pounding rapidly; he can’t believe that Ana couldn’t go into more details as she was having to quickly gather Fareeha and follow behind the ambulance to the hospital. 

His chest is tight, his mind is racing, and shockingly he is on the verge of tears. Did this happen at her soccer game? Did she get overheated and have a heat stroke? What the hell happened to his baby girl? How badly was she hurt? Why wasn’t he there? That last thought made him feel even more guilty than he already did; he should’ve been there. Of course something bad has to happen when his dumbass is not there!

He’s breaking so many laws just to get to the hospital, but nothing was going to stop him from reaching Selena. Hell, if he needed to call in a chopper, you damn well better believe he’s going to do it. His phone is going off in his pocket, and just as he hits a red light he pulls it out to answer it.

“I’m on my way right now Ana. What’s going on? Is Selena okay?”

_ “It’s Jack actually. You’re not there yet?” _

“Jack I am not in the mood right now! I’m trying to get there as fast as I can, so unless you’ve cleared the whole fucking road I don’t want to speak to anyone right now!”

Gabe hangs up the phone and cuts a hard corner continuing to accelerate down the road making it to the hospital in record time. He storms into the emergency entrance and doesn’t see Ana anywhere.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” a nurse asks.

Suddenly he feels himself not able to form words, it literally comes out like word vomit.

“A little girl, my little girl, um Selena Reyes. She was brought in, I-I don’t know when. Ana was with--”

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down.”

“Fuck you calm down! I want to see my daughter!”

“Please sir just calm down.”

“I am calm!” he takes a breath and rubs his eyes. “I’m calm...just please tell me what happened.”

The nurse looks on her computer to look up the name then makes a phone call. 

“If you could please take a seat sir, the doctor will be out in a moment to escort you.”

“Listen, you can probably already tell that I am not a patient man. Tell me the room number and I will take myself back there,” he growls.

“Gabriel!” a hand is placed on his arm. “Gabriel calm down and come with me.”

Gabe turns to see Ana there trying to drag him away from the front desk before he does something that gets him physically removed from the hospital. Ana scans her visitor's card on the main door and pulls him along with her.

“Ana what happened? Where is she?”

“The doctors are still working on Selena right now,” they walk into a small waiting room where Fareeha is sitting there waiting. “I’ll show you what happened, but the doctor has not come out to say anything about her condition.”

“I can’t sit down, I can’t. Just please tell me what happened?”

“The jerk from the soccer team,” Fareeha pipes up.

“Who Fareeha?”

She opens a video stream from today’s game and hands the datapad to Gabe. There he sees an older boy elbowing and tackling Selena on the field. She doesn’t say anything to the ref or coach and continues to play. That’s when she trips up the boy, stealing the ball, he obviously doesn’t like that and kicks Selena until she falls and her head hits hard against the goal post. The boy then attacks her until the adults had to get involved to pull him off. Then the video ends.

Gabe’s nostrils flare in anger; that kid was allowed to hit Selena with no penalty, to the point now that she’s in the hospital! If he could he would take care of that kid himself; no one gets away with hurting his daughter.

“How long has she been in there?” his voice asks lowly.

“About an hour.”

“Mommy, is Selena going to be okay?” Fareeha asks.

“Do not worry, Selena is just as stubborn as her father. Nothing will keep her down.”

“Mr. Reyes?”

They turn to see a nurse standing there calling for Gabe.

“That’s me. Where is my daughter? Is she alright?”

“Selena is going to be fine,” she smiles. “However, if you come with me I will explain the further...complications.”

“Complications? What complications?”

“Please sir if you follow me, I can explain more.”

“You go Gabe, we will wait here.”

Gabe follows behind the nurse towards the recovery ward. 

“Selena sustained quite a significant injury to her head. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding and stitch the wound. We were wondering if you would donate some blood for her as a precaution, it’s always best from a relative.”

“Yeah whatever you need.”

“If you’ll take a seat in here we will draw the blood we need and I will take you to see your daughter.”

Gabe nods while taking a seat and offering his arm for her to prick him with a needle.

“What else is wrong with her?” he questions again.

The needle is funneling blood into a bag and he watches closely because he is still well aware of the SEP serum in his blood, and it cannot be found by anyone else. When the nurse finishes taking his blood, they leave the room and she leads him into the recovery ward. They walk into the corner room where a doctor is setting up x-rays.

“Dr. Meyer, this is Mr. Reyes, Selena’s father.”

“Ah yes, how are you sir?” he holds out a hand to shake.

Gabe doesn’t hear or answer anyone, his eyes are glued to Selena’s limp form on the bed. Her eyes are covered in bandages and there was a red spot on the right side showing blood. Her torso is wrapped in compression bandages, her knee has a bandage on it, and an air cast is around her left ankle. Her arm has a saline line feeding her fluids and the nurse hooks up another line for the blood transfer.

“Mr. Reyes?”

Gabe shakes his head to face the doctor. “Uh, yeah what’s her status.”

“Well, Selena sustained a serious concussion from the blow to her temple,” he turns on the x-ray light. “There is a hairline fracture here, it was a borderline hematoma with how hard she hit the pole. However, where this fracture is Selena may have temporary blindness that will go away once she starts to heal. A blood vessel in her right eye burst but our optometrist was able to repair it so there’s no permanent damage.”

“What about her torso and leg?”

“She was kicked harshly so her ribs eight through ten are bruised as seen here, but number nine is broken. Thankfully her ankle is only a sprain, that should heal quickly. For now, we are unsure if she will wake up today, possibly she will wake by tomorrow morning.”

“All of this from a boy at a soccer game,” Gabe mumbles.

“I’m sorry sir, sports can be dangerous at times. As of right now you are welcome to stay and we will come back in a little while to check on Selena’s condition.”

Gabe slumps in a chair next to Selena’s bed. Removing his beanie he reaches over to grasp Selena’s small hand in his. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there mijita. I’m so sorry,” he kisses her hand. “Papi is here now, right here. Please wake up for me, mi amor.”


	8. Missing You Part 2

**Knock knock**

Gabe looks up to see Jack standing there holding two cups of coffee.

“Can I come in?”

Gabe nods his head while resuming his attention on the datapad that was propped up on the bed next to Selena’s elevated leg. His other hand is wrapped around Selena’s unmoving one.

“How is she?” Jack asks while handing out a coffee for Gabe.

“She attempted to wake up a few hours ago, but went back under. She’s fighting the concussion but I think she panicked and that made her blackout again. She’s trying, she’s trying so hard…”

Jack wraps his arm around Gabe’s shoulder trying to offer some comfort. He too was feeling sad that Selena was hurt like this and he was just as upset as Gabe was at the boy that literally attacked her. 

“I should have been there Jack.”

“Gabe you can’t blame yourself for things like this. She’s a kid she will get hurt sometimes, though I hoped not like this.”

“But I could have done something.”

“Look, you’re not someone that feels sorry for himself. I know you to take whatever is thrown at you and you run with it. Most of the time it works. This is just another obstacle that will work out because if anyone can make it through it’s you. And if I know Selena, she is just like you, nothing is going to keep her down. She’ll get through this.”

Gabe sighs heavily before nodding.

“Thanks Jack.”

Jack leans over to kiss Gabe’s cheek and offer a small smile.

“You look like you could use a break,” Jack says. “I could stay here and you can go get some rest.”

“Nah, I’m not leaving her. I’m exactly where I need to be.”

“Okay, but the offer is there. I did still pick up the dress you ordered for Selena.”

“Thanks, I’m just mad that she may not be able to wear it to her dance.”

“Have you contacted the parents of that boy?”

“Oh yeah, they will be filing a restraining order against me. That self righteous little brat thinks what he did was justified. I’ve been going over some of the League’s parents chat and this kid has been doing this to other players. Not as bad as Selena, but he’s been getting away with it because his parents are the biggest financier of the Children’s League.”

“That’s not good. They basically bought a league for their kid so he can get away with whatever he wants. That still doesn’t make it right.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Anything else you stumbled upon in the background check?”

“I’m still digging deeper. Possible laundering from Mr. Nicholas Hans.”

“Nicholas Hans? I know that name,” Jack ponders while sipping his coffee. “Didn’t he pop up in Talon’s possible trading ring?”

Gabe brings down the soccer window and opens the criminal database in Overwatch. Sure enough, Hans’ name is listed as number five in their list for questioning.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Gabe says. “Now I won’t need an excuse to bring him in.”

“Now Gabe you can’t just punch your way through everything.”

“The hell I can’t,” Gabe opens the video of the fight on the field and zooms in on Hans and his wife. “You see that? He’s cheering for his son beating on my daughter. No one is going in to pull that kid off, then his dad has the nerve to laugh. I’m gonna show this son of a bitch how funny it is to have an asswhooping.”

Jack smiles softly before reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Gabe’s.

“You’re a good dad, I don’t think you hear that enough.”

“Thanks, but I just don’t feel that way right now,” he looks to Selena’s form then to the photo of Hans. “But I can get some payback.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Take you up on that offer to stay here while I go take a break.”

“Meaning you’re going to break some rules and bones Gabe?” Jack crosses his arms and squints.

“Your words not mine.”

Gabe stands up then goes over to rub Selena’s head lovingly before leaning down to place a kiss on it. He then grabs his beanie and places it near her hand knowing that whenever she needs comfort she wears it. Hopefully she doesn’t wake up before he gets back.

“Papi will be back soon mi amor, I promise.”

Gabe steps over to Jack and gives him a chaste kiss.

“Please, watch her closely for me.”

“You have my word Gabe, I’ll be right here. I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

“Thanks.”

***

**Beep Beep Beep**

“Mm…”

There’s an annoying beeping sound right next to my ear. I try to move my head but it hurts really bad and I can’t open my eyes. Everything is dark, and it’s starting to scare me. 

“Sel...an you...hear....”

Someone is speaking to me but it’s like when I’m swimming underwater and someone tries to talk to me. Why can’t I hear them? Why can’t I see? Where is my dad?

“P-Papi,” I try to move my hands around. “Papi?”

“Selena...isten to...voice…”

Slowly my hearing is coming back and I’m trying to reach around to find something to grab onto. I feel the rough fabric of a familiar beanie and instantly I latch onto it for comfort. Then another hand is softly rubbing my head.

“Sweetheart, it’s Uncle Jack. Can you hear me?”

“Uncle Jack? Where’s Papi?”

“He just stepped out for a little while to speak to the parents of the boy who hurt you. He will be back soon.”

“Why can’t I see? And my head hurts, and I can’t move my leg.”

“I know honey. You got really banged up on the field. Give me a moment to get the nurse.”

“N-no don’t leave,” my voice trembles. “Please don’t…”

“Shh shh,” he holds my hand that’s gripping the beanie while keeping the other on my bandaged head. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here. But if you are in pain, I need to get the nurse so she can get you some medicine and check you over. Can you be a brave soldier for me, I promise I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” I sniff.

He places a small kiss on my head before leaving to grab a nurse. I don’t know where he went because I can’t see, and it’s scaring me. I reach up towards my throbbing head to feel over the bandages. Why would they wrap my eyes? I don’t remember hitting my eye, I remember hitting the post with my head.

“Hi Selena,” a female voice greets. “I heard you are awake, how are you feeling?”

“My head hurts really bad.”

“Okay, can you point to where the pain is the strongest?”

I reach up and point to the right side and the middle of my head. There’s a bump where I touch and I wince in pain.

“I see. I’m going to need you to sit up slowly, can you do that?”

“Uncle Jack?”

“I’m here Sweetie, do you want some help?”

“Mm-hm.”

I feel his hands help to steadily lean me up, then turn me to the side while minding my weighted foot. Do I have a cast on? During the turn I wince in pain, what is wrong with my side?

“I’m sorry Sweetie, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

I shake my head while biting my lip to hold back tears. 

“Uncle Jack, can you stay right here?” I ask.

“Of course.”

The nurse keeps asking questions about how I’m feeling and where the pain is, if I remember what happened, the works. I keep giving her short answers while Uncle Jack lets me lean against him for support. She gives me some nasty syrup to drink to help with the pain.

“Selena, I’m going to remove the bandages to look at your head and your eyes.”

“Okay.”

“Just sit very still.”

I can hear the snipping of scissors and I start to shake because I don’t know where they are and how close the nurse needs to get. Then I feel a large hand cover mine.

“It’s going to be alright Selena, I’m right here.”

I gulp but sit still while holding my breath as the scissors start snipping away at the bandages. As nervous as I am, Uncle Jack keeps giving me words of encouragement and rubs my shoulder until the bandages are completely removed.

“See that wasn’t so bad.”

“Selena, if you can I want you to open your eyes,” the nurse instructs.

Cautiously I open my eyes, but my right eye hurts the more I try. My left opens just fine and I can see although it’s very blurry and the light stings; my right is barely open but it seems so much darker.

“Owie…”

“Is it necessary for her to open the right eye?”

“Yes, we need to see if there is more damage. I’m sorry honey but I’m going to need to open your eye manually.”

“N-no! It hurts!”

“Can you give her a moment to adjust? Maybe try in five minutes?”

“Um, I guess so. How about this, you need some nutrition, so I will bring you a snack and when I come back you can try to open your eye?”

I sniff trying to fight tears, “Okay.”

“Thank you nurse.”

The nurse leaves and I struggle to hide the hiccups of me starting to cry.

“What’s wrong Sweetie? Are you still in pain?”

“*Sniff* Everything hurts, and I want Papi...I want my Papi…”

I can’t fight back the tears anymore, and it hurts even worse when I cry from my right eye. I can’t believe I got this hurt, Papi never ends up like this. How can I be a soldier like him if I can’t stop crying from being hurt? I don’t want to be a crybaby!

“Let it out Sweetie,” he rubs my back and kisses my head. “Nothing wrong with a few tears.”

“Y-you and P-Papi n-n-never cry…”

“That’s not true, everyone cries. Even me and your Papi.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. It’s natural, and you have a right to if you’re not feeling good.”

He reaches up to gently wipe my tears away and it sort of makes me feel better. Maybe I shouldn’t be so upset about him; I mean he’s here with me while my dad is probably beating up the other kid’s dad.

“Uncle Jack,” I wipe my chin.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what Sweetie? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“No, I’ve been mean to you lately, and ignoring you. I didn’t like that you were spending more time with Papi, but I know you make him happy. I’m just not used to Papi not spending time with me,” I feel more tears well up. “I’m sorry, I just miss him so much…”

“Aww Sweetie, I didn’t know you were feeling this way,” he lightly squeezes my shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize to me at all. Please believe me when I say that your Papi and I had no intentions to forget about you. Your Papi loves you very much, you know that right? That’s why when he found out what happened he wasted no time to get here and be by your side. He only left to deal with the boy and his parents. He will be back very soon.”

“I’m really sorry…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” he shakes his head. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I took your Papi away. I didn't mean to do that; I care about you both very much.”

There is a small pause between us as I calm down from crying. When I start to sniffle Uncle Jack reaches for some tissues and hands them to me.

“Hey, I have an idea. How about when you are all better we can do something together; all three of us? Maybe we can all bond over something? I got you that Blizzard World pass, might as well get a chance to use it.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Come on, give me a smile,” he gives me a goofy grin.

I try to fight it, but I’m not strong enough to resist his goofy face.

“There it is, I knew I could get one out of you.”

“Heh-heh-OW!” I grip my side. “Why does this hurt?”

“The nurse should be back soon.”

“But I don’t want to open my eye, it hurts too much.”

“I know it’s scary but they need to check for anything else Sweetie.”

I suck in a breath through my teeth as I try to turn slightly and Uncle Jack steadies me.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“O-oh…uh hold on let me help get you down.”

“I’m back,” the nurse announces.

“Oh thank God…”

“Hey!”

***

**Riiiiing Riiiing**

“Is everything okay?!”

“So far yes, Selena woke up a little bit ago and now the nurse is taking her to the bathroom. Afterwards the nurse is going to try and open Selena’s eye manually.”

“Manually? What the hell does that mean?”

“She can’t open her eye Gabe, but they need to see inside. She really wants you Gabe.”

“I’ll be there soon. Just wrapping up fancy pants here.”

“He give you any information?”

“And then some. I almost forgot to ask about laundering in the middle of my interrogation.”

“Sure you did. Oh wait she’s coming out, hold on so you can talk to her. Selena, someone wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?”

“Mi amor, how are you feeling?”

“Umm, it hurts Papi. The nurse wants to open my hurt eye, but I don’t want to. Are you coming back?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there very soon. Just let the doctors help you any way they can. I know you don’t like it but how will you get better unless they see what’s going on? Can you do that for me?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Good. I’m on my way right now mijita, I love you.”

“Love you too Papi.”

I hand the phone back to Uncle Jack while I look at the nurse who stands next to the bed. Uncle Jack is on the other side holding my hand as the nurse turns on the head light to get a deeper look into my eye. I grip Uncle Jack’s hand tightly as I feel my eyelid being pulled back.

***

“Ohh…” I groan while holding the ice pack over my eye.

“See it wasn’t so bad?”

With my good eye, now the blindness went away and I can see through it, I glare at Uncle Jack. What does he know, he didn’t have to feel this way.

“I’m back.”

“Papi!”

I immediately regret trying to lean up as I grab my side and yelp in pain. My dad rushes to my side to help settle me back against the bed then hugs and kisses me as best as he can. 

“I was so worried, mi amor. I’m so sorry, so so sorry.”

“Are you staying with me?”

“Yeah.” 

He pulls back then looks at me as the ice pack falls off of my face and he has a full view of the stitches across my temple and the swollen eye, and my sclera is a deep red, almost black. His jaw physically clenches but he tries to hold back his anger. I reach up with one hand and trace the scar across his cheek then point to my head with the other.

“Look Papi, I’m just like you heh-heh,” I try to lighten his mood.

“I guess you are. But I didn’t want you to experience something like this. I’m supposed to protect you from things like this.”

“Uncle Jack said you took care of the forward that kicked me.”

“I did. He and his parents won’t be a problem anymore for you or your team.”

“That’s good,” I try to smile wide. “Ouch.”

“I’ll leave you two alone, I’ll see you soon,” Uncle Jack walks towards the door after looking at us sadly.

“Wait Uncle Jack, you don’t have to leave. Especially not without giving us a hug and kiss.”

He seems to smile wider while approaching us to lean down to give me a kiss on my head then leaning up to kiss my dad lovingly.

“Like she said, you don’t have to leave.”

“I guess I can stay a bit longer. Besides, it gives us a chance to talk about the Father-Daughter dance coming up.”

“How do you know about that?”

My dad reaches into his pocket and pulls out the crumpled up flyer I thought I threw out.

“But I can’t go, you’re busy and I look like this.”

“Oh we’re going,” my dad smiles. “Because real soldiers aren’t afraid to show their scars. And I’ve made time, I even got you a pretty dress for the occasion.”

“Really? Do you really think we can go?”

“Papi will make it happen. And I’ll make sure to make it to as many soccer games as I can. I promise.”

“Then I’ll make sure I get better as fast as I can!” I move too fast again. “Ow!”

“I think you need to stop getting so excited.”

“But I can’t!”

“Gabe when she’s better why don’t you bust out your own soccer cleats and show her more tricks? You used to play soccer in your off time.”

“I suppose I can,” he smiles.

“So since we are getting along better, is me getting hurt a good thing?”

“No!” they answer in unison.


	9. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every girl goes through their first periods and first body changes. It can be easy or hard. This is based off of my own experience when I hit puberty, it was kind've a trip.

“Buenos dias mi amor,” Papi shakes my shoulder. “Time to wake up.”

“Mm-mm,” I groan then turn my face into my pillow.

“Come on cadet, it’s time to train. Remember you don’t want to slack off, and you have the preliminary games tomorrow. You gotta be ready.”

“No,” I moan. “I don’t feel good.”

“Que? Don’t feel good? Look at me, let me feel your head.”

Reluctantly, I turn onto my back and he reaches over to feel my head. His eyes widen in shock almost as he brings his fingers down to feel my cheek.

“You’re burning up mi amor! When did you start feeling like this?”

“Last night...after the movie.”

“Is there anything else?”

“My stomach hurts,” I rub over my stomach under the blanket. “And my head.”

“Hm, it’s not flu season, but then again Reinhardt got some food poisoning the other day. Why didn’t you come get me when you felt this way?”

“It hurts to move, I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” he rubs my head. “You just lay here, I’ll go get you some medicine. Athena, call me if she needs anything.”

_ “Understood Commander Reyes.” _

Papi kisses my cheek before getting up to leave my room. I roll over into my stomach thinking that will help relieve the pain. I was fine all day yesterday then after watching a movie with both Uncle Jack and Papi, I just started feeling woozy then the pain set in this morning. I’ve never felt like this before, so lazy and nauseous. 

“I’m back,” Papi announces. “I brought you some water and aspirin.”

“Aw I hate swallowing those.”

“Selena, you have to. Can you sit up?”

I slowly lean up and take the two pills from his hand, pop them in my mouth, then take the glass of water to wash down the pills.

“See that wasn’t so hard.”

“Nnnn,” I weakly pout.

“Hey don’t get moody with me. You never have before and you’re not going to start now.”

“But I’m sick.”

“Doesn’t give you an excuse to be a brat.”

“Okay,” I lay back down. “Requesting a break Commander, please?”

“That’s better, permission granted.”

“Can you stay with me today please?”

“I wish I could, but Jack and I need to lead a team through a new mission today.”

“You’re not leaving are you?”

“No, just talking them through it so I’ll still be here on base. I am just a call away.”

“Fine, but can I have cuddles later?”

“I can make that happen. I’ll come back in to check on you later alright. Don’t hesitate to call me if you feel worse, if I have to I’ll take you to the medic.”

“Okay,” I nod while yawning. “I’m going back to bed.”

After one more kiss he leaves me alone so that I can go back to sleep.

***

“No training this morning?” Jack wipes his face with a towel.

“No, Selena came down with something,” Gabe places the weight bar back on the rack then takes a swig of water. “She’s running a fever and she’s having stomach pains.”

“Shouldn’t you take her to the medic?”

“Nah, I can take care of it. She just needs some rest.”

“This is the first time she’s fallen sick right? I’ve never known her to catch a cold or anything, even when she was around Fareeha who had the flu a few months ago. Do you think maybe she did inherit something from you with the SEP?”

“I don’t know and I’m not going to put her through testing. We hated it and we were adults, why would I put my nine-year-old through it?”

“I get it. Maybe it’s just a stomach bug, come on we have to meet up with Ana and walk the strike team through the sting operation.”

“Whatever you say carino,” Gabe snickers.

“I remember saying that last night,” Jack leans in close to place a kiss on the corner of Gabe’s lips.

“Careful, I might make you scream out more than just that on this bench.”

“That a challenge?”

Gabe grips Jack’s wrist then pins him face down onto the bench.

“I got a few minutes to make you scream.”

***

By the time Gabe gets back to his office, he’s ready to actually ignore the paperwork Jack gave him and give promised cuddles to his sick baby girl. Tonight, Jack’s not going to come over, it’s Daddy/Daughter night. He goes over to her room to check on her to notice that she is not in her room. He notices that her Pachimari throw is not at the foot of her bed so she went somewhere.

He turns to go into his bedroom and that’s where he finds Selena curled up into his pillow. Smiling to himself he walks over to feel her forehead again, she was still a little warm but not as bad as this morning. He grabs a change of clothes then goes to take a quick shower and maybe Selena will be up by the time he’s done.

***

“Papi, I still want to play tomorrow.”

“I don’t know mijita, but you may be a little weak. I’m not going to let you play if you’re still sick.”

“But don’t you keep fighting and training even if you’re tired or wounded?”

“I do,” he kisses my head. “But you don’t need to push yourself so hard like Papi, you’re still so young and have a lot of time.”

“I know, but I want to join Blackwatch so bad. After being a world champ soccer player though!”

“Heh-heh, whatever you say mijita.”

I throw back the comforter so I can climb out of bed and go into the bathroom. Every step I took felt really weird, I feel like I peed my pants, and my stomach is still hurting. Once in the bathroom I go to sit on the toilet, but the sight I am met with terrifies me. 

My underwear is covered in dark red blood so I kick it off my ankles to the floor to get it away. I rub my eyes thinking I’m hallucinating, but no, there's blood everywhere. I rush to try and wipe myself, thankful that I’m wearing a nightgown so I can go to my room and get a clean pair of underwear but again, I feel funny. When I finish I turn to flush and there’s more blood in the toilet. 

Completely afraid, my heart beats fast because I don’t know what’s going on. I think I broke something! My legs give out and I lean against the wall pulling my legs up to my chest trying to curl up in a ball, and I call for help.

“ **PAPI!!!!!** ”

In no time flat the bathroom door bursts open and my Papi is looking around frantically.

“What happened?! What’s wrong?!” he kneels down beside me. “Are you hurt?!”

“I-I-I think I b-broke something! I’m bleeding!”

“What?!”

He looks me over and sees a few smudges of blood on my nightgown, then next to me is my bloodied panties. Finally he looks in the toilet then he sighs deeply before wrapping his arms around me.

“Shh, it’s alright mi amor. You’re okay, you didn’t break anything.”

“B-but why am I bleeding?” I sniff.

“Umm...this is uh...something girls go through. God, I didn’t think you were going to have this so early.”

“W-what’s wrong with me?”

“Uh, let’s get you cleaned up first and we can talk. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay.”

“Okay,” I wipe my cheek.

“Jump in the shower and I’ll clean this up.”

Nodding my head he helps me to my feet then turns around so I can undress and step in the shower. Afterwards I hear him flush the toilet.

“I’m going to get you some clean clothes mijita.”

“Okay!”

Gabe quickly cleans up the area then leaves, shuts the door, hurries to grab his phone and immediately calls Ana.

_ “Hello Gabriel.” _

“Ana I need your help right now!”

_ “What’s wrong? What did you do?” _

“No no, Selena she...dammit she started her period!”

_ “Ohhhh, so that’s why she was sick today. So young too? Why did you not have this conversation with her yet?” _

“Ana, I didn’t think she would start so early!”

_ “Is it something that runs in your family?” _

“I don’t...shit my sisters all started at this age…”

_ “I’m on my way but you will need to go to the store for me because I don’t think you want her to use a tampon for the first time and traumatize her further.” _

“Oh God no! Just hurry please.”

He hangs up the phone then goes into Selena’s room to grab her another nightgown and panties. Why did this have to happen now? She’s so young; his sister was right he should’ve talked to Selena when she was eight, all the women in his family hit puberty early. He just didn’t want his little girl to grow up so fast.

Ana finally arrives and gives him a list of what to get at the store for Selena. After reading it over he’s already embarrassed; he could either go shopping or explain the whole period thing to Selena.

“I’ll be right back. Her clothes are on my bed, I’ll just let her know I’m leaving.”

***

“Do you feel better now after your talk with Auntie Ana?”

“Yeah, but it sucks.”

“I know, but now we know why you’re not feeling so good.”

“It’s the worst,” I lie back against the pillow. “And I have to go through this once a month for a week! Being a girl is so hard!”

“You’re telling me.”

I face him and glare, he laughs at my attempt to glare.

“You’re getting better at that, still needs some work.”

“I want my chocolate.”

****************

It’s been a few months since I started my period, and now I’ve been noticing some changes with me. Lately, my legs and underarms are getting hair, something that’s never happened before, and my chest has been hurting. Not from the inside, more like my chichis hurt. I wake up today and notice how now they’ve...grown. 

I wear sports bras during soccer, not sure why until now. But the two I have are starting to get old and are tearing. I’m supposed to go training with Papi again, but to hide my chichis, I grab two shirts and a sweater, and some tights then go to the gym to meet him.

“Is it winter already?” he comments. “Why are you so dressed up?”

“Um...I just need to,” I shrug.

“You’re going to overheat yourself dressed like that. Take your jacket off at least.”

“I can’t…”

“Hm? Why not?”

“Uh…” I sit down on the mat and criss cross my legs. “I want to tell you some things but it’s embarrassing.”

“Mijita,” he kneels down to me. “Listen, you can tell Papi anything. I mean anything, even if it’s embarrassing. But I can’t help you if I don’t know.”

Sighing I roll up my sleeves and avert my eyes.

“I just need the jacket to cover everything in this area,” I motion generally my whole torso.

“Cover everything? What do you--oh...you’re um, blossoming.”

“I guess,” I shrug.

“I see. Is that the only thing that’s bothering you?”

“No, I um, I’m getting...hair. Like on my legs like you, also under my arms.”

He covers his hands over his face and I think he’s laughing at me.

“It’s not funny!”

“I’m not laughing mi amor, just thinking. Look, the things that are going on with you are completely normal.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he nods. “Unfortunately, when you hit puberty early, the other symptoms come along with it. I just need to teach you how to maintain it.”

“Maintain it?”

“Yup. Okay new plan, we are going shopping today.”

“Shopping?”

“We gotta buy you some…” he hesitates while rubbing his eyes, “training bras.”

“Oh...what about the hair?”

“I’ll...show you how to shave that.”

“Like your beard?”

“Kinda. Come on, we can delay training today. I want you to go change, we’ll grab some breakfast and go shopping.”

“Yes sir,” I smile while getting up and rushing to my room to change.

***

It’s been a while since he’s taken me to the mall for shopping, and I forget how crowded this place can get. We walk around looking in different windows for a shop to find the training bras. I see the ‘Victoria’s Secret’ store and start walking towards that, but Papi grabs my hand and leads me away.

“No, not that one. Come on, let’s try JCPenney, we got your sports bra there.”

“Okay.”

We walk into the bra section of the store and we both start looking nervously around. He grabs a few random bras and walks over to the counter.

“Excuse me,” he catches the attention of the sales person. “Could you please let me know which of these are training bras?”

The sales person looks down at me then offers a smile. “First time bra shopping I see.”

“Yeah,” Papi groans.

“No worries, I can help you,” she sorts through the pile of bras. “What’s your name?”

“Selena.”

“Selena, what a pretty name. Why don’t you come with me and you can try these one? Do you mind sir?”

“No,” he shakes his head but watches closely.

The sales lady leads me into the changing room and hands me a few bras to try on. I go in then undress my top to try on the few bras. They were rather easy since there were no hooks so I could slip them over my head and into place. I look at myself in the mirror, and this looks weird; I don’t like all these changes but I can’t really stop it.

“Do you need some help Selena?” the sales lady asks.

“Um...you can come in.”

She comes into the changing room, shuts the door, then helps to adjust the straps.

“There you go, does that feel better?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good. So these other ones will fit the same as the bralette you have on. Did you want to try one with hooks?”

“No, I’ll just ask Papi for these ones. Do you also have sports bras, like for when I play soccer?”

“Of course, why don’t you keep this one on,” she rips off the tag. “I’ll ring it up front. I’ll also grab you a few sports bras. So you can just get dressed.”

“Thank you,” I nod.

I quickly get dressed and go out to meet with Papi who’s texting on his phone.

“You choose the ones you want?” 

“Mm-hm. The lady was really nice, and she’s going to grab a few sports bras too so I can use them for soccer.”

“Sounds like a plan. Come on, let’s pay for the bras and get some lunch.”

“Burgers!”

“Heheh, sure we’ll get burgers.”

***

“Are you ready to try this?”

“Yeah,” I nod while holding up my razor.

Papi nods while spraying on some white cream over both my right leg and his left. He takes his razor and places it at the top of his ankle and slowly drags it up towards his knee.

“You want to make slow and smooth strokes in order to get all the hair. Then you want to rinse off the blade and move over to the next part.”

“Okay,” I nod.

I take my razor and follow the same thing that Papi does shaving my leg up to my knee.

“Like this?”

“Si mijita, just like that. Now don’t go too fast or you’ll--”

“Ouch!”

“Knick yourself. Here,” he tears some toilet paper and places a small piece over the cut. “Don’t worry this will happen. I even cut myself shaving sometimes.”

“Oh, like on your chin.”

“Exactly.”

“Are you going to finish your leg Papi? It looks funny.”

“I guess it would huh? Alright, we’ll both shave our legs.”

I copy his movements and shave my whole leg with only a few knicks. It’s funny how my Papi is actually doing girly things for me, he really is the best.

“Thank you Papi,” I smile.

“For what mijita?”

“For being the best Papi in the world. I know things are changing, I mean you’re shaving your legs to show me how to do it,” I start shaving my left leg. 

He chuckles softly while playfully pinching my cheek.

“I’m your Papi, I’ll do anything for you. Even shave my own legs and buy you bras.”

“Heh, it was pretty funny just watching you grab random bras.”

“Hey give me some credit, that’s not my department.”

“I do. Thank you for today.”

“You’re welcome,” he kisses my forehead.


	10. Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Father's Day approaching I thought I'd add a chapter for it.

“Run it up, you got it!” Uncle Jack cheers.

I weave through the other players and find an opening to pass to the forward, who’s Michael this time.He makes it near the goal but the sweeper blocks the goal, and Michael looks to me.

“Selena!”

He kicks it back and I elbow the girl shadowing me out of the way and kick the ball to the corner of the goal.The whistle blows and our team cheers, the game ends and we finally broke the tie.

“Yeah!!” we all cheer.

Michael runs over to hug me but knocks me off balance and we collapse to the ground laughing.

“Get off me!”

“Sorry!Got too excited!”

Michael helps me up to my feet and we get in line to high-five the other team.After we finish our “Good Game” line I run over to Uncle Jack and he picks me to swing me around.

“You did great Sweetheart!Wait until your dad sees the video!”

He places me back on the ground then hands me a bottle of water.

“Thanks Uncle Jack.Do you think he’ll be back soon for Father’s Day?”

“I’m sure he will be,” he pats my head.

“I’m glad you came today.Now that we won the semifinals, maybe you and Papi will be around to watch us win the finals.”

“I’ll make sure we are here.Even Auntie Ana.”

I smile up at Uncle Jack excitedly for his promise.Lately when Papi leaves for a mission, and if Uncle Jack isn’t going with him, I’ve been staying with Uncle Jack.It’s been nice, I really enjoy his company; he also makes my Papi very happy, well when he’s not ordering Papi around.I pickup my bag and Uncle Jack picks up the small cooler then leads us over to the car.

“What do you say we grab some ice cream on our way back?”

“Double scoop?”

“Yes, double scoop.”

“Yay!”

I strap into the car and Uncle Jack drives off towards the ice cream shop.I am so glad he turns on the air conditioning because it’s so hot outside, and that ice cream is soon going to hit the spot. 

“What did you get for your Dad?”

“I was going to make him dinner all by myself.”

“Really?What are you making?”

“Papi says he misses Abuela’s cooking and he hasn’t seen her in a few years so I’m going to make him a home cooked Mexican fiesta meal!”

“Well you better let me help you, I don’t want you to get burned or hurt and your dad blame me for it.”

“I guess I can hire you as my sous chef.But you have to listen to my recipes.”

“I think I can do that.” he chuckles.“Just tell me whatever you need and I will go shopping for you.”

“I already ordered the ingredients to be delivered tomorrow morning.Love Instacart.”

“You’re getting really into using the computer aren’t you?”

“It’s just an app.It’s not like the coding interface of the weapon development system, or the national security surveillance—”

“Wait wait wait.How do you know about those?”

“Uh, I kinda…log into the Overwatch security system from time to time,” I scratch my head.

“Sounds more like hacking to me.Look, if you want to know more I can get you some tutoring in a computer engineering, but hacking into the system can get you into a lot of trouble.”

“How am I going to be a good agent one day if I don’t learn the system now?”

“We’ll talk more about it later,” he pulls into the drive-thru.“What do you want?”

“Mango please!”

***

“Phew…done.”

“Wow I didn’t know so much went into making a mole sauce.”

“Yup, Abuela’s told me exactly how to make it.Now all we have to do is steam the tamales tomorrow morning, cook up the marinated meat for the enchiladas, boil elote in the afternoon, and you can make the guacamole.”

“You’ve really got this menu all figured out huh?”

“Uhuh.Uncle Jack, don’t you have that mission in Cabo in a few days?”

“Yeah, Ana is helping me with the paperwork so we could work on this dinner for your Papi.Also, we can spend some time together.”

“I like spending time with you too Uncle Jack.Now that everything is prepped, do you want to watch a movie together?You can pick.”

He gives me a smile as his answer while finishing washing down the counter.

“That sounds like fun.Why don’t you go clean up back in your room, and I’ll be over there to watch something with you.”

“Okay!”

Before I leave I hug his waist and he wraps his arms around my shoulders returning the hug.

“Thank you for all the help today Uncle Jack.You’re the best.”

Looking up at him I see a warm blush on his face as if I flattered him.

“I’ll always be here to help you and your Papi.He’ll love this whole dinner you made.”

“We made it together.Even though I was the head chef and you my sous chef.”

I pull away then laugh at the leftover masa all over his shirt and top of his jeans.

“Thanks so much,” he chuckles.

“You’re welcome, see ya in a bit.”

I skip out of Uncle Jack’s room and towards mine and Papi’s in the Blackwatch Division.I love our small home in Blackwatch, but sometimes I wish we were able to have a kitchen in our room like Uncle Jack does.However, it works out for me because then I’m not stuck with cleaning up.

After I take a quick shower, change into comfy pajamas, and grab my throw blanket, Uncle Jack arrives with a movie and some popcorn.

“Oh I have snacks too!”

I run back into my room by my little storage next to my desk then pull out some chips and cookies.I return to the main room where Uncle Jack is setting up on the couch and loading the movie.He and I share a love of musicals, and that’s something we can bond over since Papi doesn’t like them.

“What’s this one?”

“The Greatest Showman.I thought you would like this one, your dad doesn’t much care for it.”

“I wanna see this one too.”

I sit on one end of the couch while he sits on the other then starts the movie.A few times I caught Uncle Jack humming along with some songs, trying to hide it, but I knew and poke fun at him.I definitely will be buying this soundtrack so I can learn the songs too.A little more than halfway through the movie I start to nod off.

“Selena?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“Mm-mm,” I shake my head.

“Uh-huh, I’m very convinced,” he pauses the movie.“Come on, you worked hard today it’s time to get some shut eye.”

“But the movie…”

“We can finish it another day.”

He lifts me up in his arms and he carries me to my bedroom.I groan softly while leaning into his warm embrace, he laughs at my mediocre groaning.

“Don’t be like that, remember your dad is coming home tomorrow.I know he can’t wait to see you.”

He places me on my bed and tucks me in then a soft kiss is placed on my forehead.

“Goodnight Sweetheart.”

“Nite Dad…”

…

Jack couldn’t believe what he just heard as he closes the door to Selena’s room.Was it real?Did Selena really just call him Dad?Or was she just so tired it slipped?She’s never called Gabe anything but ‘Papi’ her entire life.Leaning against the door, the shock dies down and a warmth develops in his chest. 

“Heh, she called me Dad…”

Jack really wouldn’t mind being another father figure to her.Honestly, everyone was a large family because for some Overwatch was all they had.With Gabe and Selena, to Jack they were something a little more precious.It might have been a rocky start with Selena when he and Gabe started dating, but over the years they all have grown closer.Give or take a few fights with Gabe over work.

Smiling to himself, he couldn’t wait to tell Gabe about this when he returned tomorrow from his mission.

***

I was humming to myself while shredding apart the meat so I can roll the enchiladas.I have the tamales steaming, and the elote boiling, so all I need to do is get these enchiladas in the oven.I know I’m not going to be able to meet Papi at the launch to welcome him back, but I know it will be worth it when Papi sees everything. 

“Finally,” I stretch my fingers, “now to roll these out.”

“Something smells good in here.”

Turning around I see Papi walking towards the kitchen.

“Papi!”

I rush over to hug him and he lifts me up into his arms.

“Dios, you’re so big now I won’t be able to do this anymore.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Course not mijita,” he kisses my cheek.“So you’ve been cooking this whole time, that explains why I didn’t see you when I landed.”

“I’m sorry Papi, but I am trying to get everything done.And I’m also sorry for getting meat juice on your jacket.”

He laughs while placing me down so I can go and wash my hands and he removes his jacket.

“You’ve been busy?Jack let you use his kitchen to cook?”

“Yup, we made you a Father’s Day dinner.Abuela told me how to make all of this the last time I called her and I wanted to make you a meal that felt like home.”

He gives me a playful bear hug from behind and attacks me with kisses to my cheek.

“Papi no!” I laugh out.

“Haha!Gotchu!Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Only all the time Papi.”

“Well I’m gonna tell you over and over.”

“Okay okay!That tickles!Uncle uncle; I give!”

Papi let’s be go then reaches over to wash his hands.

“Why don’t I give you a hand to finish up?”

“But I was making all this for you.I didn’t want you to work at all, it’s your day.”

“What makes my day is spending time with my daughter regardless of what we are doing.Now tell me what it is you need me to do Cadet Reyes.”

“Hold on, in this kitchen, it is not Cadet Reyes.”

“Oh I am so sorry mijita,” he laughs while placing a hand on his chest feigning hurt.“Chef Reyes.”

“Thank you.First I’m going to need you to roll out these tortillas.”

“Wow you really made everything from scratch.”

“Mm-hm don’t have these guns for nothing.”

I pose flexing my arm muscles where we both laugh at my attempt looking like Super Woman.We then get to work while he tells me about his mission and I catch him up to speed on what I’ve been doing since he has been gone.

***

“Phew,” Papi leans back in his seat.“I can’t eat another bite.”

“Me either,” I moan while sitting back in my chair and rubbing my full stomach.“Heh, I forget that Abuela’s recipes cook for an army.”

“It’s a good thing your dad and I are hungry army men.And we have leftovers for tomorrow.I’m going to need some stuff to take with me on my next mission with Ana.”

“Oh good I’ll make you both a helping.If I can move out of this chair.”

“You’ll be fine,” Papi smiles.

Chuckling I notice Uncle Jack reach over to take Papi’s hand in his and they both share a loving glance.Seeing them both happy like this makes me happy and anxious for my final surprise of the night.

I slide out of my chair then go over to my backpack that I have next to the couch in Uncle Jack’s small living room.I pull out a folder that I worked on about a month to put together and approach the table.

“What have you got there mijita?”

“Papi, Uncle Jack, I have a present that I hope you both will accept.”

I place the folder on the table next to Uncle Jack and go to stand next to Papi then grab his hand.Uncle Jack flips open the folder and his face shifts as his eyes read over the papers.

“S-Selena is this…?”

“Selena?”

“Papi,” I squeeze his hand.“You’re the best Papi in the world that I could ever ask for.Even when you have to work you do the best that you can.But there are times when I need someone to talk to and be there for me Uncle Jack is there.He makes you happy, and I love seeing you happy; he’s more than family to us.”

I reach over and offer to take Uncle Jack’s hand only if he’s willing to.There are tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he reaches over and takes my hand as well.

“Uncle Jack, I don’t want you to be ‘Uncle’ anymore.With Papi’s permission and if you are willing…” a tear rolls down my cheek and I try to wipe it away with my shoulder.“Jack…will you be my Dad?”

Uncle Jack was speechless.His eyes are shifting between me and Papi who is also smiling.

“You know, that’s not such a bad idea mijita.So Jack, what do you say?Wanna share in this little girl’s life with me?”

“Y-yes…” he wipes away tears with his free hand.“Yes, yes, Selena I would love to be your Dad.”

He grabs me into his arms and hugs me tightly to his chest while kissing my head.I hug him tightly like I do with my Papi, happy that I now have a new Dad.

“You are something else Selena, you know that?”

“Yeah Dad,” I wipe his cheek.“I know.”

“Has a nice ring to it,” Papi comments.

“Yeah it does.”

He reaches over for the pen and signs the adoption paper officially becoming my Dad. 

“It’s official,” Dad says while kissing my cheek.“Thank you for all of this.”

“Happy Father’s Day Papi and Dad.”


	11. New Kid On the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena is now 15  
> Art is from pinterest and helps to visualize what's going on

“See, we just needed to recalibrate the detection coding and the sensors are back online.”

“Wow Selena,” the IT tech comments, “I didn't know you were so good at this IT work.”

“I prefer hacking as the correct term.And it’s no biggie, I just do it in my off time.”

“Does off time include reforming the commander’s tactical visor?”

“No comment,” I scratch the back of my head.

“I heard they are in the middle of a huge sting of the Deadlock Gang in New Mexico.Do you know anything about it?”

“Nope, and even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Sworn to secrecy, befitting a Blackwatch soldier.”

“Actually, as a Blackwatch soldier in training if any leading information to confidential cases is leaked, the perps involved will be dealt with.In short terms, if I tell you, I have to kill you,” I smile sadistically.

“Eep!I-I never knew you could be this scary.”

“Me?Scary?” I chuckle lightly.“Whatever could you mean?See you later Jim!”

Walking out of the IT department I head out to to meet up with Fareeha.I had just finished my finals, and now I can decide what to major in for the time being, and possibly join a boot camp a over the summer.I know that Papi is going to be against it at first, but he’s been training me for this and I feel ready.

“Hey Fareeha!” I knock on her apartment door.“You in there?”

I hear shuffling of feet from inside then the door slides open to reveal a slightly disheveled Fareeha.

“Whoa, what happened to you?”

“Chemistry…” she groans while leading me over to the living room.

“Ohhh.Yeah I hated Chemistry too; but not as much as Math, that subject sucked.”

“But I have my final on it and I’m not sure if I’m going to do well.”

She lays her face in her open book, her short hair framing her face.I laugh slightly while lifting some hair from her eyes.

“Come on, I can help you study,” I drop the hair back over her eyes.

“Hey stop teasing!”

“Well stop sulking, you can kick Chemistry’s ass!”

“Can I take a nap first?”

“Seriously?!”

Fareeha’s datapad starts going off next to her book.

“Hey it’s Mom.”

She sets up the datapad on the coffee table, moving her books out of the way, and we sit next to each other and she hits the answer button.

“Hiiiii!” we wave to the camera.

“ _Hello girls_ ,” Auntie Ana greets.“ _I didn’t know you were there Selena._ ”

“Yeah who else is going to keep me company while you guys are gone?” I ruffle her hair.

“Plus Selena’s going to help me with my studying.”

_“That’s nice dear, thank you Selena.”_

“No worries.So how’s the mission going?Are Papi and Dad okay?”

_“They are well, we actually are wrapping up here and will be on the next drop ship home.”_

“Finally!” I groan while leaning back against the couch.“It’s been a month, how long does it take to take down a gang with our fire power?”

_“Heh-heh, there is more to it than you think dear.You will learn that if you join the troops.”_

The door behind Auntie Ana opens and there walks in my Papi.

_“Is that the girls?”_

“Hi Papi,” I wave. 

_“Hi mijita, hi Fareeha.Are you two behaving?”_

“Us?” we say in unison.“Not behave?”

_“Uhuh, no stunts right?”_

“Besides beating the recruits in a foot race?” Fareeha fist bumps.

“I have it all on tape,” I laugh.“You should’ve seen the look on their faces.”

_“I can’t wait.However, we do have some business to take care of when we get back.”_

“Ooh, is it a good cop, bad cop interrogation?Can I watch?”

_“Don’t get your hopes up.Sorry mijita, we need to wrap up but we will be home very soon.”_

“Aww, but you just got on the phone!” Fareeha complains.

_“I know but we will be back soon.Keep studying, your finals are around the corner.”_

“I will.Love you Mom.”

“Love you Papi.”

_“Love you both, bye!”_

The video cuts out and I lean against the side of the couch trying to get comfortable.

“Do you really think it’s an interrogation they will be doing when they get back?” Fareeha asks.

“It sounds like it, something must’ve happened out there.We’ll find out soon enough though.”

“Gonna hack into the security system again?” she raises a brow.

“Maaaybe, might even go in.”

“There’s no way you can do that.”

“Wanna bet?”

“No, I want you to help me with my homework!”

“Okay okay, show me what you got.”

***

Uncle Reinhardt, Fareeha, and I are waiting at the launch for all the commanders to return.The cargo drop ship has already arrived, unloading all of the soldiers, some slightly wounded, some in critical condition, and two dead.I know Papi is not happy about that, he absolutely hates when any of his people die on his watch.

“Weren’t they new?” Fareeha asks softly.

I place an arm on her shoulder.

“I’m sure they fought well, and with honor,” Uncle Reinhardt answers.

“Still, it’s still sad to see.”

“Yeah I know,” I rub her shoulder.“At least they are not the ones we are looking for.”

“True.”

Another drop ship is coming in landing and I’m pretty sure our parents are on that one.It finally sets down and the main team comes out, some unharmed and some scuffed up.However there is also a small group of soldiers restraining a few people.I stand on the railing to get a closer look and I see one roughed up guy with brown messy hair, a black ripped jacket, and a black eye.He looks...so young?

“Prisoners?” Fareeha questions.

“Seems like it.One has his hands restrained behind his back, and they put a mouth restraint on him too.”

“Maybe he’s the one with a big mouth,” she laughs.“Do you think you can hack into the video feed in the holding cells?”

“I am insulted,” I step down from the rail.“Not only can I do that, but I will even get us into the interrogation feed.”

“What are you girls whispering about?” Uncle Reinhardt leans in close with a goofy smile.“Sharing secrets?”

“Only the ones about how you really liiiiiike Auntie Ana,” I smirk.

“Uh, t-that’s not true!” he looks down nervously at Fareeha.“Not that your mother is not very lovely and smart, dah!”

We both start laughing at his blushing face as he continues to stumble over his words.

“Hey look!Mom!Uncle Jack!”

Fareeha waves at Auntie Ana while rushing away from the entrance where I am.

“Wait for me!” 

I catch up and we run over where Auntie Ana is awaiting with open arms for Fareeha.Beside her I throw myself at Dad who spins me around once he catches me.

“I’m so glad you got back safe Dad.”

“Heh, I never get tired of hearing that,” he sets me down then places a hand on my head.“Have you gotten taller?”

“It’s only been a month, I can’t grow that fast.Where’s Papi?”

“He’s coming, he just had to speak to the pilot.”

I look behind him and there is Papi walking towards us with his usual scowl.I let go of Dad and run towards him.

“Papi!”

He drops his bag and envelopes me in his arms bringing me into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

“Hm, why’s that mijita?” he kisses my forehead.

“I know how dangerous this mission was, and I saw the two soldiers,” I grip his shoulders tighter.“I worry about you even though I know that no one can beat you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Good,” I pull away then slug him in the shoulder.

“What was that for?Nice punch by the way.”

“That’s for you forgetting about my birthday!”

“Mijita I didn’t forget.I was just on a mission, but I promise I have something for you.”

“I got you and Dad back, that’s all I really wanted.Even though Abuelita called and got mad that she couldn’t throw me a quinceanera.”

“Not really too fond of presenting my daughter into womanhood and available for boys.Especially when I wouldn’t have been at the party.”

“Eh, not too big on it anyway.You can make it up to me on my sweet sixteen when you and Dad buy me a car,” I feign a cute smile.

“Nice try,” he ruffles my hair.“Did you give Jack this hard of a time when you greeted him?”

“Nah, he can’t take punches like you can.He is really sensitive.”

“You’re not wrong.Come on, I need you to take my bag back to my room, we still have briefings and reviews to do.”

“And reports for those soldiers.”

“Yeah that too,” he mumbles.

I grab his bag from the ground and offer a smile.

“I’m sure you did your best, and it would have been a lot worse had you not been there.”

He slings an arm around my shoulders as we walk away from the ship and towards the entrance.After briefly exchanging hellos along with Uncle Reinhardt, Fareeha and I head back to my room in the Blackwatch division.My room is now across from Papi’s office, so I can have my own bathroom and no more close encounters between him and Dad.It didn’t happen often but twice was more than enough.

My room is not the room I had, it’s still the same bunker that the other soldiers get, but it’s cozy and I have my own closet and bathroom.And when I asked my Papi for it, he talked with Dad and they both agreed to help me redesign the space.Being the daughter of a commander has its perks.

“Can’t you get any other color that black?” Fareeha asks.

“Nah, black goes with everything.Plus I’m a Blackwatch baby, you’re the Overwatch baby.”

I walk over to my desk adjacent to my bed, I have a dual monitor computer setup with a TV mounted above it that I’ve wired to work as a third screen if needed.Any other time, I just use it for watching or gaming, unless I’m gaming on my PC.I take a seat then power up my system from sleep mode and start my cloaking configuration so I can hack into the surveillance system without being traced.

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for this?”

“Not unless you snitch.Our parents are going to be busy with the reports and interrogations, they won’t be suspecting a simple tune in for the video feed.Plus, Jim’s not that good at monitoring anyway.Honestly, I’m still wondering why he has a job here.”

“Eh true.I feel I should get some popcorn,” she grabs one of my pillows and makes herself comfortable at the edge of the bed.

“There’s some in the Blackwatch lounge, I have drinks in my mini fridge.”

“Cool, I’ll be right back!”

She leaves to retrieve the goods while I focus on loading the feed.I first hack into the cameras in the holding cells, then I hack into the interrogation rooms.Each of the prisoners were held in separate cells, but out of the four that were retrieved, I focus on the one with the mouth restraint.Though he’s cuffed he still fights to break the bars, but it’s in vain.When he takes a breather, I zoom in on his face to get a closer look and sure enough it confirms that he truly is young, maybe my age give or take a year or two.

While I have the two feeds in on separate screens I use my tv to get into the case files, maybe I was lucky enough to get his file and see his information.Unfortunately, that was a bust because no information from the mission was uploaded yet.Everything is still paperwork.

“Crap…” I lean back in my chair.“Guess we only have the live feed.”

“I’m back!I raided Sanders’ extra butter popcorn stash.”

“Yes!But don’t get butter on the pillows.”

“Okay,” she groans.“So any info on the captives?”

“Nope.None of the mission’s details were uploaded yet.It’s probably all paperwork at this point.Hopefully it’s uploaded within a couple of hours.I want to know what’s up with the black eye guy.”

“You’re really curious about him huh?” Fareeha smirks.“Got a crush on a bad boy?”

“I do not!”

“Uhuh, then why are you so curious about this captive?”

“He just, he looks like us ya know,” I shrug.“He looks like the same age as us, and for someone to have him chained and locked away but he’s still fighting.”

“Don’t we expect that from people in a gang?Especially the Deadlock Gang?I’ve read about how ruthless they could be.”

“Yeah, you’re right.Sometimes people join one because they feel like they have nowhere to go.”

“Come on admit it, you like him.”

I look into the cell and see how his messy hair really suits him, and his determination could rival my own.

“Okay he’s kinda cute.”

“Haha!See I told you.Man, he really is not giving up,” she points to his cell.“I mean look at him.”

“Yeah, maybe he’s being macho and saying ‘you can’t break me!’”

“He obviously hasn’t seen your dad train the troops.Ruthlessssss,” she hisses.

“Heh, you should see how he is when Abuela makes menudo,” I laugh.“Talk about slaughter!Those neck bones have no chance whatsoever.”

“I wonder if those are the neck bones of his victims.”

“Who knows,” I shrug.“Abuela can make anything taste good.”

“Oh look they’re taking out the prisoners.”

“Okay time to enjoy the show.”

I move my chair out of the way while joining Fareeha on the edge of my bed and snagging some popcorn while turning the volume up.They must be saving the kid for later and taking the adults first.

***

Five hours of interrogation, we pretty much cleaned out my stash of snacks that I keep in my side dresser along with two helpings of extra butter popcorn.We actually put on a movie on my big TV because they weren’t getting anywhere with interrogating the adults.No one even went to grab the brown-haired kid out of his cell.

“This is boring.”

“Yeah I agree,” I nod.“We could catch up and watch the Witcher on Netflix.”

“Yeah might as well,” I shrug.

Just as I open the Netflix app, there’s a knock at my door.

“Athena who is it?”

_“It is Commander Morrison.”_

I rush over to hide the feeds on my monitors then hurry to sit next to Fareeha.

“He can come in!”

The door opens and Dad walks in, his jacket and armor are removed which leaves him in his standard Overwatch shirt and black pants.

“Hey girls.What are you up to?”

“Watching TV,” Fareeha answers.“Are you guys going to have dinner with us?Selena will cook.”

“Whoa, when did I agree to that?”

“You will if I ask.”

“As tempting as that sounds, your mom, Gabe and I still have a lot to cover and interrogations to do.”

“Can we watch?” I ask.

“I don’t think your Papi will like that idea.I don’t even like that idea.”

“Aw come on, we are going to be agents one day, might as well learn now.”

“No Selena, not this time.”

“What are you going to do with the prisoners?” Fareeha asks.

“Probably lock them up for a long time.But we haven’t come to that decision of when they will be escorted to prison.”

His phone rings in his pocket.

“Morrison here.Uh-huh, yeah, I’m on my way.”

He hangs up the phone.

“Gotta go girls, I just came by to check on you.Maybe Ana might have dinner with you both, but Gabe and I have to continue our questioning, might try to get something out of the kid.”

“Kid?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.Now behave you two, I don’t want to hear that you both started sneaking through the vents again.”

“That’s only on Tuesdays,” Fareeha laughs.

“Why you gotta snitch!”

“Bye girls.”

Dad leaves the room and I wait about a minute before I go and load up the monitors on the surveillance system again.I see some soldiers go into the boy’s cell and drag him out until they get him into an interrogation room, tying him to a chair.

“Looks like we might get a show after all.”

“Hack into the sound system so we can hear everything.”

“I’m on it.”

Oh what a show this is.Fareeha and I can clearly tell that this guy is beat but he keeps fighting against anyone holding him down.He’s refusing to talk even when Dad offers him a position in Overwatch, encouraging to do some good.I guess he must be skilled if he’s getting an offer that the other guys haven’t.Obviously he’s a bit disrespectful and he is getting under Dad’s skin very easily.I don’t think Dad is the best person to deal with this guy, he needs more authority. 

While watching, Jesse McCree as we finally learned his name, he keeps looking at the water on the table and the slight licking of his lips.The mission was from New Mexico, so right there we already know it was hot, no one has taken a break, so I can conclude no one has eaten or possibly drank water.That could explain why Jesse looks nearly rabid; also the closer I look at him, the more I can see how skinny he really is.

“Hey Fareeha, I’m going to whip up something for everyone wanna help?”

“Sure.I know Mom hasn’t eaten either.”

“Cool, let’s get to it.”

She follows me into Dad’s kitchen in his room and I start grabbing ingredients to make Sopa de Fideos.It’s quick, easy, and I can make a lot of portions.

“Alright tell the truth, you’re doing this not only to get into the interrogation rooms, but you want to convince Jesse McCree to join,” Fareeha inquires.

“Can’t hide from you can I?”

“You haven’t even met the guy, why would you go to this length?”

“I don’t know, I just have this feeling that Dad is going to get so frustrated and send a seventeen-year-old to prison for the rest of his life.If he was brought back here, someone had to have seen potential for a good soldier.It would be nice to not only have someone else about our age around here, and someone to give me competition in Blackwatch.”

“You sure he’s accept going to Blackwatch?”

“Do you think Dad will be able to put up with him?Where Papi might just kick his butt into shape?”

“Ya know what you’re right.I got the garlic chopped.”

“Good let’s get this together.”

***

I hope this works; I take a deep breath then walk into the main interrogation surveillance room where I see all commanders going over a mere mountain of paperwork.

“Selena?What are you doing here Sweetheart?” Dad asks.

“Is something wrong mijita?”

“No, just Fareeha and I know you all haven’t had a proper meal since you got back,” I place my pail on the table, “so we made you guys some Sopa.At least something to eat.”

“Why thank you Selena, that’s very nice of you both,” Auntie Ana smiles.“Where is Fareeha?”

“She’s setting up in my room to stay over with me so we can play some videogames.I’m making the food run.”

I start pulling out some containers portioned out for everyone along with some silverware and some energy drink pouches.

“Gracias mijita,” Papi walks over to kiss me on the head and rub my shoulder.

“Por nada.I know we can’t tell you guys to take a break, so Fareeha and I gotta make sure you guys can keep going.”

“We will.Tell Fareeha that I will make it up to her tomorrow.”

“Will do Auntie Ana.I’m gonna go back so me and her can eat too.Bye.”

“Behave, don’t stay up too late,” Papi calls.

“I know.”

I shut the door behind me then pull out my phone and text Fareeha.

**Me** : Just gave them the food.

**Me** : Is it done?

_Lil-sis:_ Yup.Repeat surveillance is on the screen.

**Me** : Okay, I’m going in.Please watch the monitor for anyone coming my way.

Lil-sis: You got it.Good luck!

Pocketing my phone I pull out my Dad’s access card that I swiped from the table while they were focused on the food, and make my way to Room 3.Thankfully no guards were around this time of night so I scan the card and step into the dim room.

“I still ain’t talkin’…” his southern accent mutters.

“I’m not here to interrogate you,” I speak softly.

His head raises at my voice as he studies me as I walk closer to the table.His good eye widens slightly before he gives me a cocky smirk.

“Ain’t you a bit young to be a soldier?”

“Aren’t you in the wrong position to act like an ass?”

“Heheh, cute.Now get outta here girl, I ain’t got nothin’ to say to you.”

“Shame,” I shrug.“And I came all this way to show you a little mercy by giving you a home cooked meal.”

“Huh?” he perks up.“I don’t need a handout from a prissy little girl.”

“Listen here jackass,” I grip his shirt from across the table and bring him forward shocking him.“I am not a prissy little girl, let’s get that straight right now.If you disrespect me like that again, it won’t be Commander Morrison you have to worry about putting you in the hole.I’ll drag your scrawny ass there by your two front teeth then pull them out as souvenirs.Got it?”

I push him back and he teeters back and forth on the chair struggling to keep his balance.

“Fiery girl…I like it.Okay, you win I’m sorry for calling you prissy.”

“Good.”

I reach into my pail and grab out another container of Sopa along with the energy drink pouch.

“Why are ya doin’ this?I’m a prisoner.”

“Prisoner or not, no one deserves to go hungry.And you look like you could use a good meal.Whether you choose to join or not is completely up to you, but at least you can be alert enough with some food in your stomach.”

“You gonna feed me?”

“No.I’m gonna let you loose, and before you attempt to attack me and get out just know that I am trained to restrain and possibly kill you.”

“You’re one crazy girl you know that?”

“Obviously if I made dinner for a prisoner.”

“Point taken.Alright, on my word I won’t do anything stupid.”

Nodding my head, I approach him from behind and pause to make sure he won’t shift around before I scan Dad’s card and release the handcuffs.Jesse groans in relief as he rubs his wrists; he then reaches over for the container busting it open and attacking it like a starved coyote.

“Slow down, you don’t want to get sick.Especially if you haven’t eaten in a while.”

“Mmph,” he stalls and wipes his chin.“Excuse me.”

“At least you have some manners.”

“I don’t think I ever got your name,” he says while sipping the drink.

“I don’t remember offering it,” I smirk.

“You’re right, you didn’t.The name’s Jesse McCree, can I know your name?”

“Selena.”

“Got a last name Selena?”

“You’ll learn it if you stick around long enough.”

He chuckles softly while finishing off the container of food.

“You really think that after feeding me I’m gonna cave and stick around?”

“No,” I shake my head.“The choice is yours, but I’m not gonna get to know someone unless they are willing to put in some effort.”

He smiles without the cockiness behind it and finishes his drink.

“Ya know, you’re alright Selena.”

“You are too, when you drop the proud cowboy bravado.”

“Heh, I’m always gonna be a proud cowboy darlin’.”

**Bzz**

I pull out my phone and read Fareeha’s text.

_Lil-sis_ : Get out of there!

_Lil-sis_ : Uncle Gabe’s on his way!

“I got to go,” I stand up hastily and grab all the evidence that I was here.

“Just when I was enjoyin’ your company.”

“Sorry Jesse,” I hold up the handcuffs.“But I gotta go.”

“Man,” his head drops.

I step behind his chair and he willingly places his arms behind so I can lock him back up.He sighs deeply while hanging is head dreading what’s to come.I approach the door with my pail but turn back one last time.

“You know, most people who join a gang are looking for a family.You may not know it, but Overwatch is a big family; we all look out for each other no matter what.I should know because I’ve been raised here my entire life.Just a thought before you make a decision.”

“Selena…thank you for the meal.It was delicious.”

Suddenly I hear the doorknob beep so I hide behind the door as it swings open.Papi walks straight over to the table, holding my breath I quickly maneuver out of the room then place Dad’s access card nearby so it looks like he dropped it.I text Fareeha to cancel the security block and make my way back to my room.

“Oh my God!I can’t believe we just did that!” she exclaims.

“Me either, I almost got caught by Papi.My heart is still racing!”

I collapse onto my bed thinking about my encounter with Jesse McCree.Fareeha lies down next to me and nudges my arm.

“What?”

“You think you convinced him to stay?”

“I don’t know, but under that tough guy demeanor, he’s alright.Could make a good agent for Blackwatch instead of Overwatch.”

“I agree, the way he scraps, he could make Uncle Gabe a strong soldier.”

“Yeah.Alright, that’s enough excitement for today, what do you want to do?”

“Let’s just put on a movie and veg.”

“I’m with you.”

***

“Good morning girls,” Auntie Ana greets taking a seat next to us.

“Good morning Mom/Auntie.”

“Any plans for today?”

“Fareeha is coming with me to my soccer game today, then we are going to go shoot some hoops.”

“Yeah Mom, I’m going to join the summer team when school is over.”

“That’s exciting dear.”

“Are you, Dad, and Papi going to take a break today.”

“I wish it was that simple, but good news is we are almost done with this operation.”

“Breakthrough with the prisoners?” Fareeha asks.

“You could say that.”

“Morning girls.”

I look over and there is Papi walking up with Jesse in step with him.

“Morning Papi.”

Jesse’s eyes widen once again, I think he just found out who I am now.

“Who’s that Uncle Gabe?”

“This is my new recruit Jesse McCree.Jesse, this is Fareeha, Ana’s daughter.”

“Hi,” she waves.

“Howdy,” Jesse tips his beaten hat.

“And that is my daughter Selena.”

I smile at Jesse giving him a knowing glance.

“Didn’t take you for a family man Boss.”

“Don’t get smart with me boy,” Papi grabs the front of his shirt, “you’re still on thin ice.”

“Yessir.”

“Come on Papi no need to be grumpy in the morning,” I pat the seat next to me.“Grab some breakfast and come sit with us.Fareeha and I promise to play nice.”

“Yeah, Jesse has nothing to worry about.Just for today,” Fareeha laughs.

“Uh, what did I just agree to?” Jesse scratches the back of his head.

“Trust me Kid, you’ll get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree has finally joined the team. Now the series will include more of him and Selena.


	12. First Date Pt 1

“Come on hurry up Selena!”

“I’m coming!You know the guard is a stickler for signing out one of the Jeeps.”

I climb into the driver’s seat and just before I can turn the key someone steps beside the car then leans through the window.

“And just where are you two going?” Dad asks.

“To the mall,” Fareeha says.

“By yourselves?”

“Dad come on, I’m sixteen.I can handle driving us to the mall to shop and come back.”

“For one: you just turned sixteen, two: you only got your license two weeks ago, and three: you didn’t ask.”

“We did, we asked Auntie Ana.She trusts us.”

Dad sighs while rubbing his temple.

“Come on Uncle Jack, it’s not like you gotta worry about us getting kidnapped.No one’s dumb enough to fight us.”

“Fareeha’s right, we are trained to take down people bigger than us and to use weapons.Don’t worry about us.”

“Fine, I’ll let this slide this once.The next time you want to leave you have to not only ask Ana, but you have to clear it with me or your Papi, understand?”

“Yeah I understand,” I nod while rolling my eyes.“I’m sorry.Can we go now?”

“Yes you can.Be back by dinner, no later.”

“We got it!Punch it Selena!”

“Don’t you dare!”

Smirking I turn on the Jeep and drive slowly out of the garage and as soon as I’m out I put the pedal to the metal speeding off.I’m zooming down the runways driving away from the base and into regular traffic.We got the top down on this Wrangler, wind blowing by, and we are owning the streets.

“Bit showing off aren’t you?”

“A little, come on I got my license!Gotta show off once in a while!”

I turn off the highway and slow down so I can pull into the mall and park the Jeep.I lock up the car then both me and Fareeha playfully lace arms and skip into the mall like a couple of dorks.

“Freedom!” we cheer.

“So nice to be out without our parents breathing down our necks for once.”

“Yeah.I love my mom but sometimes her taste in clothes isn’t the best.”

“I hear ya, but let’s go to the tailor shop first.”

“Are you really going to get this done for Jesse?”

“Yeah, I kinda feel bad that Papi took his old one away from him.It’s like something’s missing.”

“Fell for that cowboy charm didn’t you?”

“Oh he flirts with everyone, not like I’m special.But I know he feels like he’s not himself with the standard uniform.”

“That was the terms of the agreement.”

“Mostly, Papi didn’t like his demeanor.He’s still trying to get Jesse to comb his hair in the mornings.”

“Good luck with that.”

We laugh as we walk into the tailor shop and I give him Jesse’s old hat.I explain the new design and give him a drawing of some ideas, also the color scheme.

“No worries Miss, I can have this done in a few hours.”

“Really?”

“Yes my assistants in the back are the best.”

“I hope so.We’ll be back before we leave, thanks so much!”

“Come on Selena, let’s check out that new clothing store.”

“I’m coming I’m coming.”

***

“How can you try on so many clothes and leave with one shirt?” I point.

“Sometimes I just like to try on clothes for fun.”

“Man, I hate clothes shopping I just grab whatever fits.”

“Lame.”

“Pfft, says you.”

We turn out of the store when suddenly I bump into someone knocking both of us down.I drop the bags and land back on my butt.

“Oomph!”

“Hey what’s the big idea?!” Fareeha exclaims.

“I am so sorry!Here let me help you.”

I look up and feel blood rush to my cheeks at the handsome boy in front of me.He is tall, fit, light brown hair, and near porcelain skin.Somehow, my heart starts beating quickly in my chest.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Y-yeah fine.”

With a soft smile he helps gather my bags then offers a hand towards me to help me stand up.

“Sorry, I was looking at my phone and didn’t see you girls exiting the store.”

“Well at least you have manners,” Fareeha crosses her arms.“Sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s alright,” he shrugs.“You seem familiar though?”

“You do too?”

“Wait?Selena Reyes right?Star soccer player?”

“I wouldn’t say star,” I scratch my head. 

“I’m Alex Locke, we have Chemistry together.”

“Oh the exchange student from the US.You’re the power forward on the basketball team right?”

“Yeah, I saw you at our practice yesterday.”

“My friend Michael is the point guard on your team.I came to see if he’s as good shooting a ball as he is kicking a ball.”

“Heheh, yeah I’ve seen you two play, you’re really good.”

“Thanks.You’re really good too.”

“Ahem,” Fareeha clears her throat.

“Sorry Fareeha.It was nice talking with you Alex, even though you knocked me over.We still have more shopping to do.”

“Sorry again for that, and I didn’t mean to interrupt your girl time.”

“No prob it was an accident.See ya.” 

We walk around Alex and immediately Fareeha starts laughing softly at me while I groan and try to hid my face.

“Ohh~ someone’s got a new crush~”

“I don’t have a crush on Alex.”

“Oh yeah, ‘you’re really good too’,” she mocks.

“So what?I can’t admire a good player.”

“It’s the player you’re admiring alright.What about the ‘we have Chemistry together’?Yeah you two have chemistry alright.”

“Will you stop it?”

“Hey Selena!”

We turn around and Alex is jogging back towards us.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t mean to interrupt again but…would you…?” he scratches the back of his head.

“Would I what?”

“I’m not good at this uh…”

“Just ask her already!” Fareeha exclaims while smacking his arm.

“Fareeha!”

“What he can take it!”

“No it’s fine,” he rubs his arm.“Selena would you like to get a coffee or boba sometime?”

“Like a date?”

“Duh,” Fareeha mumbles teasingly under her breath.

“Yeah, a date.”

Seeing his nearly sheepish gaze at asking me I find it so cute.

“Sure, boba sounds great.I would just have to ask my parents first.”

“Sounds good,” he nods.“Can I get your number?”

I extend my hand for his phone, which he hands me, and I enter my number then send myself a text so I have his number.

“I’ll call you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

He waves before turning around and I could feel Fareeha holding in her teasing laughs before I turn towards her.

“Don’t say a word.”

“‘I’ll be waiting Alex’~”

“Shut up!”

“I so can’t wait for you to ask Uncle Gabe if you can go on a date?Poor Alex…he won’t survive the screening process.”

“So you’re saying I just sent him into the lion’s den?”

“More like lamb to slaughter.”

“Oh God…kill me now.”

“Come on, let’s hit up Boxed Lunch then grab the hat and make it back in time for dinner.I can’t wait to see how this turns out.”

“What happened to the shy you?I miss her.”

“I like teasing you.”

***

“So did you tell them?”

“About Alex?Not yet, Papi worked late last night, and now he’s working with Jesse on weight training.”

“What about Uncle Jack?”

“No.I wanted time to just talk to Alex, see if he even peaks my interest.”

“I think he peaks your interest, you should have seen your face,” she chuckles.

“Stop it, I’m embarrassed as it is.”

“Hey!” Papi calls.“No slacking off, on the pull bars!”

“Yes sir!” I mock salute.

Fareeha and I hurry to the pull up bars and set up below one each.

“Whoever does the most pull ups, loser does the other person’s chores for a week?” Fareeha offers.

“You’re on!”

We jump up to our bars and start doing pull ups.The one thing I have the upper hand on Fareeha is I take my time, where she goes as fast as she can.However, Fareeha is lighter than I am so she can easily lift herself. 

“Ya know,” she lifts herself.“Instead of chores,” lift “whoever wins,” lift, “tells about your boyfriend.”

“Alex,” lift, “is not,” lift, “my boyfriend.”

“He will be!”

“Will you stop teasing me before I kick you?!”

She just laughs in between and it makes her lose her grip.

“Hah karma!”

“No!”

I do about ten more pull ups before dropping to the floor.I roll my shoulders before I extend a hand to Fareeha to help her up.We grab out water bottles and go to sit on a nearby bench to cool down.I grab my phone out of my gym bag and see that Alex texted me while we were working out.

Alex: _Hey Selena.Was wondering if u wanted to get together Friday after school?_

Alex: _Coach cancelled practice._

**Me** _: I’ll ask my parents and let you know if that’s a good time :)_

“Ooh~ he’s texting you now.Your boyfriend really likes you.”

**“Boyfriend?!”**

“Dammit Fareeha,” I scold under my breath.

Papi lets go of the weight bar and it drops on Jesse’s chest as he struggles to push it back up.

“Nngh!J-Jefe!Help…”

Papi ignores his whimpering while stalking over to where we were sitting and I feel myself getting very nervous.He stops in front of us, crosses his arms, and makes his signature scowl at me.

“What is this I hear about a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend Papi.But there’s this boy at school…”

His gaze physically becomes harder as he stares down at me.Honestly, I think his jaw might snap at how hard he’s gritting his teeth.

“…and he asked me out for boba.”

“And when were you going to tell me about this **boy**?”

“S-still stuck!” Jesse whimpers.“No rush or anythin’!”

“After training, you’ve been busy lately and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“So you were going to go out with this boy behind my back?!”

“No!Will you just calm down and give me a chance to explain?!”

“Hey what’s all the yelling in here?!”

“Uh oh,” Fareeha mentions.“I’m gonna go try and help Jesse.”

“Traitor,” I sneer.

“Your daughter was going to go out with a boy!”

“What?When did you get a boyfriend?” Dad places his hands on his hips.

“He’s not my boyfriend!Can you please just listen before you jump to conclusions?!”

“Sixty seconds, go,” Papi growls.

“There’s a new exchange student in my class, his name is Alex Locke, and he is the power forward on the basketball team.We ran into him at the mall yesterday and he asked me to go out with him after school on Friday for boba but I said I have to ask you guys first—”

“Time.No.”

“What why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Papi why are you being so unreasonable?”

“I don’t need a reason, I’m your father and what I say goes.End of discussion.”

“Papi you’re being so unfair!Dad—”

“Don’t look to Jack to think he’ll overturn my decision!He does that enough as it is.”

“Gabe maybe we can talk about this later when you’re calm—”

“I am calm.I said no and that’s final!”

“Why are you acting like this?!” I raise my voice and stare at him.“I’ve been nothing but a good student and soldier-in-training; I’ve been responsible and don’t cause much trouble!Why can’t you trust me?!”

“Don’t raise your voice to me young lady!Or your punishment will be more than laps!”

“This is so unfair!Now I see why your men call you a jerk behind your back!”

“Enough go to your room!I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night!”

“What’s new?!You barely see me as it is!”

“Go!”

I grab my bag then storm off in a rage out of the gym and towards my room.I expected my Papi to be overprotective but right now he’s being a downright jerk about this.What’s so wrong with getting a drink with someone who I may or may not start liking? 

Once I got in my room I throw my bag to the side and knock over the box I have on my desk.I forgot to give that to Jesse, and I know if I get caught out of my room by Papi hell is gonna break loose.

***

**Bzz**

I pick up my phone and am surprised that it’s a text from Jesse.

Outlaw: _You alright Darlin’?_

Outlaw: _I thought Jefe only yells at me like that._

**Me** : _I’m fine.It is what it is._

**Me** : _I should have expected this anyway._

Outlaw: _Daddy’s little girl, can ya blame him?_

**Me** : _Yes and no._

**Me** : _Just think he would trust me more ya know?_

Outlaw: _I know.But he’s just lookin’ out for ya._

**Me** : _But he’s never yelled at me like that before_.

Outlaw: _Ever?_

**Me** : _Ever._

Outlaw: _Wow._

Outlaw: _He loves you though._

**Me** : _I know…just doesn’t feel good to fight with him.The Commander!_

Outlaw: _Ain’t that the truth._

**Me** : _Oh before I forget, when I’m off house arrest, I have something for you._

Outlaw: _Really?Aww ya ain’t gotta get me nothin’ darlin’._

**Me** : _Too late._

Outlaw: _Meet me at my room at 22:05.Trust me._

**Me** : _Ok_

I look to my clock and it reads 21:50 so I get up out of bed and change out of my shorts and into black pants and my Blackwatch hoodie.I grab the box with the hat then carefully sneak out of my room while being mindful of the security guards.I keep to the shadows as I make my way to Jesse’s room deeper into the barracks.

I could voices of other soldiers walking down the halls and I crouch behind some weapons crates until they pass.When the coast is clear I tiptoe around the crates and hurry to Jesse’s door then knock to let him know I’m here.The door slides open and he lets me into his nearly bare room.Honestly, I feel bad that he can’t even leave base until further notice.

“Sneaking around after curfew, gonna be runnin’ the mud course Darlin’.”

“As if you don’t cut curfew a few times to sneak out towards the lake.”

“Guy needs some fresh air every once in a while.So, whatcha got for me?”

I place the box on the end of his bed then sit on his trunk.Jesse raises a brow then opens up the box, eyes widening as he sees the hat in the box.

“Darlin’…ya got me a hat?”

“I know yours was taken away last year but somehow you don’t seem like yourself without it.So I had it made up to Blackwatch’s code.Do you like it?”

Jesse picks up the hat, goes into his small bathroom to try it on in the mirror, then walks back out with a newfound swagger.

“Reach for the sky,” he playfully points his finger guns.

“I surrender Sheriff McCree,” I raise my arms in a joking manner.

“Seriously Darlin’,” he tips his hat towards me.“Thank you kindly.I hope Jefe will let me keep it.”

“Hope so.He’s been more tolerant of you nowadays than he is me.”

“I wouldn’t say that; this whole ‘date thing’ is new for ya both.Just look at this from his perspective: you are his only child, and only daughter.He ain’t gonna just let anyone come into your life who’s not going to treat you any other way than he has, which is his little princess.Especially one as pretty as yourself.”

“So…you think I’m pretty?”

“Anyone can see how pretty you are, and that’s why Gabe’s so protective.Give him time, it’s just as hard for him as it is for you.”

“For a flirt like yourself, you sure do make everyone you talk to feel special.”

“Heh, I try.It’s the southern charm Darlin’.”

“Sure,” I roll my eyes.“I better get back before Papi actually makes rounds tonight and doesn’t find me in my room.He’ll probably think I ran off with Alex.”

“No he won’t.”

Jesse walks me over to his door but before I could leave he pulls me into a hug.

“Thank you again for the hat.I love it.”

“I’m glad,” I pat his back.“And thanks for checking on me, and talking me through it.”

“Hey we are only two years apart, we are going through the same thing.He kinda treats me like a kid too even though I’m being trained as a covert ops agent.”

“Well now you have the hat for your first mission.”

“This,” he touches the brim, “makes me a lot less nervous.Now you go back and not be nervous about your Pops’ reaction.Trust me every father acts like that when it comes to their daughters.”

“Yeah,” I shrug, “honestly, I think he’s running everything on Alex and is probably plotting to kill him.”

“Wouldn’t put it past Gabe.Now hurry before you get caught past curfew.”

“Nite Jesse.”

“G’nite Darlin’.”

I turn to leave Jesse’s room and I don’t notice a longing look on his face when he shuts the door.


	13. First Date Part 2

“Are you not going to eat your food?” Auntie Ana asks.

“I will,” I look up from my phone and take a bite of egg.

“Too busy talking to her boyfriend~”

“Can you give it a rest Fareeha?He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Might as well call him that if you won’t stop texting him.”

“You must really like this young man,” she chuckles.“Gabe mentioned that he’s in your class.”

“They have ‘Chemistry’ together,” Fareeha teases.

“Fareeha!I’ll remember this when you have a crush on someone.Plus it’ll never happen if Papi and Dad have anything to say about it.”

“Good mornin’ ladies, and Commander Amari.”

“Hello Jesse, I have told you that you may call me Ana.”

“Yeah, tell that to 'dis guy.”

Jesse points over to Papi who walks in while reading over a datapad.We haven’t spoken since our fight last night and I didn’t even show up for our early morning training; I decided to sleep in after I hacked Papi’s override code so he couldn’t wake me up.

“Nice hat Jesse!” Fareeha smiles.“Are you going on your first mission today?”

“Yeah I am.Hopin’ Jefe will let me lead the charge.”

“Not on your life, Kid.Grab something quick to eat and meet up at the loading dock.”

Papi looks over to me and I avoid eye contact by looking down at my tray and eating my breakfast.

“Good morning mijita.”

“Morning.”

“Are you really going to keep this bratty attitude up?You’ll never get your way and you’ll just get yourself in trouble.”

“Noted Commander.Is there any other orders or restrictions you would like to let me know about before you take off?”

“Don’t get smart with me young lady.”

I stay silent and continue to avoid eye contact with him to the point that I hear him sigh in exasperation.

“Jesse grab your food to go, Selena ven conmigo.”

Oh no…Papi never uses my name unless he’s serious about something.I can count on one hand the number of times he actually called my name, and right now he’s mad at me.

“Si, voy para allá.”

I get up from the table, take my tray to the bin, then follow Papi out of the cafeteria. 

“You did not show up for this morning’s training.”

“Thought I could sleep in for once.”

“Perhaps you were up late talking to a certain boy that I told you that you can’t go on a date with.”

“Come on Papi give me some credit, boys aren’t the only think on my mind.”

“No, you’ve certainly proven that by going against authority and getting Jesse a hat though it was not approved for Blackwatch attire.”

“You gotta admit Papi, it suits him.Come on it’s like you without your beanie.”

“Something I can’t argue with.”

We fall silent as he leads us back to his office, where he lets me in then he shuts the door.

“Interrogation?”

“Have a seat, we need to discuss some things before I leave.”

I follow his instructions and he takes a seat at his desk, while I sit in one of the chairs.

“We can agree that yesterday was a shit show right?”

“Pretty much," I nod.“You haven't yelled at me like that before…”

“I know, and I don’t like to yell at you.However, that does not excuse that you were mouthing off to me as well.You’re getting braver with how you speak to me lately.I’m your father, not your friends.”

“Okay you’re right,” I cross my arms over my chest.“I’m sorry.But can I say that I think that you blew the whole situation out of proportion while making a scene in front of everyone?”

“That was my fault and you’re right.You have to understand from my position as your father: you’re my only little girl mijita, and I’m not just going to let any little boy date my daughter.They have to meet my expectations and treat you like the princess you are, as I have treated you.”

“Papi, the Pope couldn’t meet your expectations,” I rub my temple.“If you had a choice you would make me be a nun.”

“If you would like for me to enlist you in a convent, that can be arranged.”

“Papi!”

“I’m just kidding,” he chuckles, “mostly.”

I half glare at his smirking face.I see a file sitting on his desk labelled ‘New Target’ and I raise a brow at it.

“You ran a background check on Alex didn’t you?”

“Would you expect any less from me?Even after talking with Mr. Locke, he seems like he’s got his head on straight for the most part.”

“You talked to him?!What did you do, intimidate his parents as well?!Maybe make Alex sign one of your shotgun shells?!”

Papi reaches into his drawer and pulls out a shell signed by Alex, while smiling at the deadpanned look on my face.I bury my face in my hands.

“Dios mio…he’ll never speak to me again…”

“Oh stop being dramatic, the fact that this round isn’t in his ass means something.”

“What that any person who shows interest in me will be on your list?”

“That, and that he knows that when he takes you out on your date that he doesn’t try something funny.”

“W-wait date?As in—”

“As in,” he sighs deeply, “you can go out with this boy.”

I jump up from my seat and tackle Papi in his seat hugging him around his neck.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

He hugs me back and kisses my cheek.

“However I have a few conditions.”

“Aww,” I drop my arms still leaning against him like a dead weight, “I knew it was too good to be true…”

“Oh stop it,” he hugs me close.

“Papi, I’m too big to be in your lap.”

“You’re never too big mijita.Now listen,” he points to me.“I may be gone, but Jack is still here.You said your date is after school, so you are to be home by six; it’s more than enough time for you both to hang out at the shop around people.”

“Papi,” I playfully slug him.“You don’t trust me?”

“It’s not you I don’t trust mijita, I don’t trust sixteen year old hormonal boys.That’s all.”

I chuckle and poke his cheek.“And the other conditions?”

“There is to be no touching, kissing, hickeys—”

“Papi!”

“You know just wear a hazmat suit, that will make me feel so much better.”

I roll my eyes, this is going to be the most awkward thing ever.

“And if you even think about another date, Jack and Ana must approve and you will follow every rule they tell you.When I call you better answer.Agreed?”

“Alright, you have a deal.”

“Good,” he kisses my cheek.“Now get up my leg is falling asleep.”

“Told you I was too big to sit in your lap.”

I rise out of his lap and let him stand up.To catch him off guard I wrap my arms around him again.

“Please come home safe, you and Jesse.”

“Don’t you worry, I’ll always come home to you.That’s if the ingrate doesn’t screw up.”

“Oh stop being so mean to him, I’m sure he’ll impress you.He’s actual competition with me at the shooting range.”

“Are you saying he’s better than you?”

“Never.”

***

“Wow, this place is really cute and cozy.”

“Told you,” Alex smiles. 

At various tables there are kids about our age just hanging out, talking, some playing so old school board games that the staff leave out to occupy our time.I look over the menu and since it’s hot outside I decide to get a smoothie.Alex and I arrive at the counter to put in our order.

“You can order first,” he says.

“Okay, I’ll take a large mango smoothie with strawberry boba pearls.”

“And for you?”

“I’ll have a large snow globe with regular boba.”

I reach into my wallet and pull out some money when I see a hand hover over.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex insists.“I got this.”

“Come on you don’t have to pay.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Smiling he pays the girl at the counter, grabs our number, then leads us over to one of the window seat tables.

“Seriously, let me give you half.I don’t want people to pay for me.”

“Selena it’s fine, I’m the one who asked you here didn’t I?No big deal.”

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, “That’s real nice of you.”

“You think so?”

“Of course…and I want to apologize to you about Papi basically grilling you as if you murdered someone.”

“Yeah, don’t even worry about it.Not everyday you have someone’s dad threaten you into signing your name on a bullet.”

“Again I’m so sorry…he’s a bit overprotective.”

“I can see that, but I can’t blame him.I mean I think any dad would go to great lengths to protect their daughters; my dad is the same way.Kind’ve.”

“Kind’ve?”

“Well, my little sister Megan isn’t that old yet.I’m sure though me and my dad will have our hands full in a few years.I think every father is like that.Especially when their daughter is as cute as you.”

“Oh…uh thanks I guess.Not used to others calling me cute, well besides my dads.”

“Dads?” he quirks.

“Yeah dads.”

“I didn’t know you had two dads.Where’s your mom?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” I shrug.“Haven’t seen her in like ten years.”

“Ten years, wow.And I thought I had Mom issues.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, Megan’s mom is actually my stepmom.My mom was more or less a party girl, didn’t like to stay home that sort of thing.So my parents divorced, Dad got remarried, had my sister, and then we moved here.”

“So do you not get along with your stepmom?”

“It’s more or less we tolerate each other.She never really made me feel like I was hers, but she makes my dad happy so we just avoid each other.”

“I’m sorry,” I apologize because I feel like I should.

“Why are you apologizing?Just how the cookie crumbles sometimes.I’m sure you have some type of issues like that?”

“Maybe in the beginning, but no me and my Dad get along just fine.He makes my Papi happy and we love him.Growing up in Overwatch we are all like a family, so we don’t feel like we are missing out.”

“Wait wait…I’m confused.You’re dads are together?Like relationship together?”

“Uh, yeah why?”

“Just curious, I didn’t know your dads are fags,” he chuckles.

I stop sipping my tea, “Excuse me?”

“I mean, a Commander of Overwatch even, it’s just a shock that he’s gay.”

“And what’s wrong with my Papi’s sexuality, it’s not like it’s any of your business!”

“It’s just unorthodox, especially for someone who claims to be a high ranking officer.Isn’t that a conflict of interest for his men?Fags shouldn’t be in our military.”

**SLAP**

Alex hits the floor with a thud holding his cheek, all eyes in the cafe are on us.I stand over him ready to throttle him, even pull his tongue out for slander.

“Don’t you ever insult my fathers or anyone in my family again you sorry sack of horseshit!It’s people like you that don’t know or acknowledge the sacrifices our soldiers make day in and day out risking their lives to protect ignorant fucks like you!No one should ever be judged by how they look, who they love, or where they come from!”

“Jeez Selena, I didn’t know you were this crazy!”

“You don’t know the half of it!”

“Oi, you two,” the manager comes over.“Please take this drama somewhere else.”

I reach over to grab my bag then give one last glance to this failure of a date.

“Go suck a thick dick Alex, you might like it.You’re already a great ass kisser in class.”

The manager walks me out of the shop and I apologize to him before I take off down the street back towards base.The long walk will actually help me clear my head.

***

By the time dinner comes around I stop my sulking in my room and make my way to the cafeteria, and unfortunately, I see Dad already there waiting for me.

“Selena?What’s the matter?” he places a hand on my shoulder while examining me.

“Nothing.Just a little hungry.”

“Why do you look like you just woke up from a nap?”

“Because I did.Came home early.”

“Oh…”

I get in line and order all junk food, I can burn it off in training.

“Date went that bad?” he nudges my arm.

“Boys are just idiots Dad.”

“Yeah they can be.Wanna talk about it?”

“Not much to say other than his pretty face on the outside is there to hide all the ugly on the inside.”

After I gather my tray I find an empty spot to sit down and Dad decides to follow.

“Don’t you have smugglers to track?” I ask.

“I’m taking a break, plus my daughter seems like she could use some company," he takes a bite of potatoes.

“Thanks…” I pick at my dish.

“Hey,” he reaches over to grab my hand.“It’s okay.So what, first date didn’t go well.It’s not the end of the world, there are plenty of other fish in the sea.”

“Yeah I know,” I smile.

“Wanna tell me what really happened?”

“Just know that I handled it the Blackwatch way.”

He raises a brow then sighs deeply.

“Is he dead?”

“No,” I chuckle.“Least not yet.”

“Selena,” he groans.

“Hey it won’t be me that kills him.If you’re worried make sure you take the shell out of Papi’s top drawer before he embeds it in Alex’s ass.”

“Ugh, just what I need.More paperwork for someone not working by the book.”

“Where’s the fun in that Dad?”

“Just finish your dinner.”

“Yes sir Commander Sir!” I chide laughing at Dad’s eye roll.


	14. Mission Pt. 1

“If you can eat that snail, I’ll stop teasing you about Jesse,” Fareeha smirks.

I look down at my plate of escargot, I should have taken French instead of Spanish so I could have known what I was ordering.

“Tell me again, why we came with Gerard to France?”

“Don’t avoid the dare!But remember you wanted to do a trip before you enlist into training.I’m surprised Uncle Gabe hasn’t taken you to France before.”

“Too lovey dovey, if you ask me.I would’ve rather gone to Italy or Japan.”

“Then why did you agree?”

“Because Gerard talks about France like it’s the most exciting place in the world!And all that’s here is a tower, ballerinas, and snails.”

“Well too late to go back to Gibraltar now.You must be missing Jesse if you want to go back so bad.”

“I call him cute one time, and you hold it against me the rest of my life.”

“I know you like him and he likes you too.”

“Fareeha, please don’t start with that.We are just friends.”

“If you are then eat the snail.”

I can feel my stomach lurch as as I look down at the snails on my plate, I must do this to in order for her to leave me alone about Jesse.I lift up one of the shells and fork out the cooked snail, take a breath, then pop it in my mouth.It’s slimy and rubbery, and I grab my napkin to spit it out.

“Bleh!No no no no no!”

“Ahahahaha!I didn’t think you would do it!” Fareeha laughs uncontrollably. 

“Say whatever you want!I am not eating that!”

“You tried, I’ll leave you alone now!”

“Good,” I wipe my tongue.“Ew, can we just get the check?I’ve lost my appetite.”

Fareeha looks down at her small plate while I look around for the waiter.However as I look around the outside dining area, I notice a few tables with single diners, who are each looking at their phones.Rather they are masking that they are occupied, but the way they are facing, it’s like we are surrounded.I lock eyes with a tall man with a tattoo on his arm, and he drums his fingers on the table three times.

“Fareeha, don’t freak out,” I move my hands onto the table to slip the knife into my sleeve.

“Why, is it moving?”

“We are surrounded.”

“W-what?”

She attempts to turn around to investigate but I stop her by grabbing her hand.

“Don’t turn around.You’ll alert them.”

“Is it Talon?Should we call Gerard?”

“I don’t know, but what we are going to do is get up like normal, and start walking towards the inside of the restaurant.”

“Are we going to hide?”

“You are and you are going to call Gerard while I distract them.”

“Just because you are about to enter training, doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble.”

“Well trouble has seemed to have found us.Come on, before something bad happens.”

Fareeha follows me and links her arm with mine as we enter into the restaurant as I keep the three figures in my peripheral vision.Immediately they pick up their phones and make a call;I pull Fareeha towards the bathroom area and tell her to call Gerard and her mom immediately.

As I get a good grip on the handle of the knife in my sleeve, the doors to the restaurant burst open and the men start shooting the walls screaming for everyone to get down.I push Fareeha under a nearby bar counter and shield her with my body while keeping a close eye on the attackers. 

“Hurry, towards the kitchen!Now!”

“What about you?!” 

“I’ll be fine go!”

I push her to crawl towards the kitchen doors, and I reach for a nearby plate and crawl between the tables trying to shield myself from the shooters.

“Come out come out little girl!” one calls.

“We need her alive dumbass!”

One of them passes by the table I am under, and I take the knife and slice him across his Achilles heel, instantly making him fall.I pull him under the table, smash the plate across his face, grab his gun, then hit him in the temple with the butt instantly knocking him out.I cock the gun, then escape out the back of the table ducking low until I can get a clear shot.

A second shooter aims towards me so I drop to my knee and shoot him in the shoulder making him drop the gun then shoot him twice in the chest.

“Drop the gun!Or I’ll shoot her!”

The third shooter is holding a woman in his grasp and pointing the gun at her head.The woman is crying hysterically but I don’t lower the gun.

“Put it down, or I splatter her brains on the table.”

I still keep the gun pointed at the man while the woman is sniveling in his arms.I could not risk the life of an innocent, no matter how badly I wanted to escape with Fareeha.He presses the barrel of the gun closer to her head, and I couldn’t get a clear shot without possibly hurting her.

“Fine,” I slowly lower the gun towards my side then drop it to the floor.“Just let the woman go, no one else has to get hurt.”

He throws the woman to the floor then points his gun at me.

“Come with me quietly.”

I walk towards him with the gun still pointing at my head, but as I get close enough I talk the millisecond I have to quickly reach up, twist his wrist, then elbow him a few times in the face until he releases the gun.He tries to grab me around the middle in a bear hug but I flail around kicking him in the groin.I turn around and hit him in the head with the gun.

Unfortunately, I forget to search the surroundings and I fail to notice two unmarked vans block the entrance of the restaurant, and they take aim through the windows.Widening my gaze, I turn to the patrons.

“EVERYBODY DOWN!!!”

They start opening fire, tables flip over in an attempt to stop the oncoming bullets.Multiple men storm the restaurant pushing past the nearby patrons, and heading straight for me.I bob and weave avoiding bullets, while shooting a few men down, until my gun was spent.I wasn’t near any of the other guys bodies to grab ammo, but I knew that if they wanted me, I couldn’t let them hurt anyone else, especially Fareeha. 

I make a break for the back window and jump through waving to catch their attention.

“Over here pendojo!Ven!”

I turn and run however I catch an oncoming across the thigh and arm, but I don’t stop running.I could hear the screeching of tires in the distance gaining on my position.I grab my phone and try to get a message to my Papi, but my pursuers are gaining and something is jamming the signal. 

“Damn!”

I try to cut through a nearby park trying to use the plants and trees, but that was a short lived victory as another van cuts through the greenery to stop me.I skid to a stop and take off in the adjacent direction jumping over stone walls and across streets while avoiding other cars.

I come to an intersection that has nearby alleyways too small for cars to enter.I try to hide there near a dumpster to catch my breath, when one of the van blocks the exit in front of me.I turn to go back the other way and again I’m blocked.Men pile out of the vans on each side surrounding me.

“Give it up Mademoiselle,” a heavy accented man says.

“You’re surrounded,” another woman speaks.“Now come quietly.”

Weighing my options I clench my fists and grit my teeth harshly.

“You want me, come and get me!”

***

They couldn’t get there fast enough, Gabe, Jack, and Ana forget whatever assignments they have, directing them to trusted colleagues and they catch the first dropship to France.It was a mere half an hour flight but it felt like an eternity for Gabe.Gerard contacted Jack as Ana was on the phone with a hysterical Fareeha, telling them to come immediately deeming the situation a high priority.

The ship wasn’t even on the ground when Gabe hit the emergency release and jumped from the ship to land on the street with a heavy thump.Police and Overwatch agents are trying to intercept him, but he roughly pushes past them looking for Gerard and the girls, more specifically his girl. 

Fareeha only spoke to Ana, and as soon as Gabe got word he was frantically calling and texting Selena.She was not answering her phone and with every unanswered call or text, Gabe's anxiety grew.

Gabe was finally able to locate Gerard near an ambulance and beside him is Fareeha wrapped with a blanket.Other guards are surrounding them, but when they spot Gabe they step aside and immediately he kneels in front of Fareeha who is clearly shaken up.

“Uncle Gabe!” she launches out to wrap her arms around him.“W-where’s my mom?”

“Don't worry she’s coming,” Gabe hugs her and rubs her back.“Are you okay?Are you hurt?”

“No…just—”

“Fareeha!”

Ana rushes over and Gabe releases his hold on Fareeha then stands to face Gerard.

“Where is Selena, Lacrouix?” he grits his teeth.

“At this moment, I don't know.”

Instantly, Gabe grabs the front of Gerard’s suit and shoves him against the side of the ambulance.

“You were supposed to be watching them!You were supposed to protect them!I trusted you, you son of a bitch!”

“Gabriel let him go!That’s enough!” Ana demands.

“Our daughters were attacked!And now my daughter is missing!”

“It’s not his fault!”

“How would you feel if it was Fareeha?!What if they were both taken?!”

Tears are pricking the corners of Gabe’s eyes but he bites back any sobs threatening to leave his throat. 

“I-I’m so sorry Reyes…” Gerard says while gripping Gabe’s wrists.“I should have done better, I should have assigned guards to the girls.”

“You’re damn right you should’ve!”

“Gabe stop!” Jack orders while gripping Gabe’s shoulder.“Hurting Gerard is not going to bring her back!Now let him go so he can tell us exactly what’s going on!”

It takes a moment before Gabe finally releases Gerard and backs away while Gerard gathers himself.Gabe glances over to Fareeha who is still hugging her mother trying to silence her cries.Gabe then looks ahead at the shot up restaurant.He motions for Gerard and Jack to walk with him towards the scene. 

When they walk in, the place is left in shambles.Bullet holes litter the walls, tables are overturned, and broken glass cover the floor.

“Tell me what you do know,” Jack instructs.

“According to Fareeha, the girls were eating in the outside area when Selena noticed that some people were specifically watching them.Selena then brought Fareeha inside to try and escape to call us, when the men opened fire inside looking for them.Apparently, Selena made a way for Fareeha to escape so she could call me, while Selena took on the shooters.Eyewitnesses can confirm that, but we are still conducting interviews.”

“What the hell is wrong with her?!” Gabe curses under his breath.

“She’s just like you Gabe,” Jack mentions.

“How many casualties?” Gabe changes the subject.

“So far we have two civilians wounded, three shooters wounded, and five shooters dead.Witnesses confirm Selena had taken one of the guns and shot the attackers before she jumped through that window,” Gerard points, “and ran off.The remaining shooters then piled into vans and took off in pursuit of Selena.”

“Then she can still be nearby,” Jacks says.

“I have agents and the police force combing the city looking for any trace of Selena.”

“Well they need to look harder,” Gabe grunts.“Where are the wounded shooters?”

“In custody on their way to headquarters.”

“Take them straight to the interrogation rooms, I will be questioning them.”

“Gabe, you’ll kill them before they give us any useful information.”

Gabe whips around and gets in close to Jack’s face.

“Our daughter is out there, by herself, being chased by God knows who and you’re more concerned about what I’m going to do those pieces of shit!”

“Us fighting each other and acting out of control isn’t going to find Selena faster!We need any lead we can get!Now calm down!”

“Fuck you, I can’t calm down!”

“Monsieur's!”

They all turn to see an omnic in a police uniform trying to catch their attention.

“Ah, Lumere, anything to report?”

“There’s another crime scene, one dead, one severely injured.”

“Is Selena there?”

“We haven’t confirmed that yet, Monsieur.”

“Well then what the hell are you even doing here?!” Gabe snaps.“Just give me the location so I can do your job!”

With a trembling hand the omnic hands over a datapad that Gabe snatches and reads over while storming out of the restaurant towards the first available car.

“McCree!Get your ass in the car!”

“Uh, yes sir!”

Jesse follows quickly after Gabe and gets into the back of the car. 

“Step on it!”

The driver punches the gas and hurries to the location of the other crime scene.Gabe sits rigid in his seat, and Jesse bites his tongue knowing that if he said anything, he could make the Commander even more angry.He too was afraid for the safety of Selena, she is his best friend, and he would be more than happy to raise hell against the ones who attacked her.He won’t even need to be ordered by Gabe.

“We are here, Monsieur.”

Gabe roughly opens the door leaving Jesse in the car to walk towards a surrounded alley.Other officers are taking photos and evidence of the scene.One body of a strange woman lies on her back with a single gunshot wound to the head while another is being tended to by medics.Gabe pushes by officers and storms over to the medics pushing them aside.

“Monsieur no!”

“Wait Commander!”

Gabe grabs the injured man and slams him into the nearby brick wall.

“Who are you working for?!Where did you take her?!”

The man coughs struggling to breathe, but he only smirks.Gabe grits his teeth then pulls im forward to slam him again against the wall.

**“Answer me!!”**

“She’s l-long gone…”

“Where you son of a bitch?!”

The man spits at Gabe, wrong move.Reeling back Gabe punches the man repeatedly in the stomach and chest, knowing how to cause unrepairable broken bones and internal bleeding.The man coughs up blood until Gabe throws him to the ground then stomps a foot on his chest.

“One last chance, tell me where she is.”

“Go t-to hell…government pig!”

Gabe stomps on him directly into his chest crushing his sternum, the man chokes violently until he ceases all movement.No one on scene said a word, not even the medics who all bore witness to a maddened Blackwatch Commander.However, no one dared to question him, not even Jack or Jesse.

Gabe straightens steps away from the corpse and out towards Jack with a hungry look in his eye. 

“Was that really necessary?” Jack whispers.

“Do you love her Jack?”

“With all my heart,” he doesn’t hesitate while turning his head in Gabe’s direction.

Gabe meet’s his gaze, “Then there’s your answer.No one is safe from me Jack.”

“Boss!” Jesse calls.

“What is it?”

Jesse holds up a phone in his hand, Selena’s phone.It was broken and scratched, obviously it was involved in the struggle.Gabe snatches it and tries to unlock the phone but does not know the password.

“Damn her and her tech skills.Always keeping me out.”

“May I?” Jesse asks.

“Like you know the code Kid.”

Jesse snags the phone then types in a code and instantly it opens up.

“What the hell?What did she tell you?!”

“Enough sir.”

The phone opens up to her messages and Selena was about to send a text to Gabe, but she didn’t have a chance to send it.

_Papi help, tech mole!_

“There’s a mole; tech department.”

“I’ll make a call back to base,” Jack suggests.

“What’s the plan Boss?”

“We go to base, and I get some answers from those sacks of shit.”

“Gabe—”

“Jack, I’m taking lead on this.Don’t question me.”

***

“Wake up!”

I can feel something patting my face, and I become conscious enough to try and pull away.

“Come now girl, you want to look pretty for the camera.”

I feel a hand again pat my face and I lash out by biting into the hand.I clench my teeth harder trying to rip flesh while the person screams in agony.

“Let go!”

Someone kicks me to the floor and that’s when I realize that I am bound to a chair by my hands and feet.My head is pounding probably from the stress of my capture.A man kneels in front of me and grips my hair.

“So you are the child of the Commander.Yes, you’ll bring quite a prize.”

“You’ll regret this,” I sneer.

“You think I’m afraid of Overwatch?With you, I can bring the the higher commanders to their knees.”

“I won’t help you with a damn thing.You’re wasting your time.”

“I’m sure you will, lest you want your little friend to die.”

“Heh,” I snicker.“You think after this stunt that you will even get within a Hail Mary’s distance.You’re insane.What do you even want with me?”

“Leverage.”


	15. Mission Pt. 2

“Rah!”

I hit the heavy metal door with my shoulder, an echoing bang reverberates around my cell.

“You can’t keep me in here forever you bastards!”

No one responds to my taunts, no surprise since I’ve been going at it for hours.After another run I hit the door in vain again, but this time I knock my head in the spot I have my old scar.

“Ow!”

I rub my head while I grumble to myself on the floor.I won’t cry, I refuse to cry from frustration.I can’t give up either, Papi and Dad wouldn’t, and I can’t show weakness.I’m supposed to be going into training, is this some sort of sick test?If it is it’s not funny.

“Okay, no more brute strength, I’ve gotta find another way out of here.”

Assessing the room I’m locked in, I am surrounded by metal walls.Obviously, I’m in some kind of ship; at this moment I can’t tell if it’s a flyer or a cargo ship but I can find that out later.There’s no obvious points of escape other than an air vent that I can barely get my shoulder through. 

Huffing to myself I blow a piece of hair out of my face then criss cross my legs on the floor and try to assess my injuries.My left arm and right leg have stopped bleeding, thankfully they were only grazes from bullets.There’s a big bump on the back of my head from something hitting me,a small bump on my neck, and now I gave myself a small one on my temple over my scar.Lastly, my right shoulder is bruised from my constant charges on the door.All in all, it could be worse.

Suddenly, I feel something fall against my ankle inside my combat boot.Hurriedly, I take off my boot then pull out my small switchblade Jesse gave me for my eighteenth birthday.He said when he had one growing up it helped him through a lot of bad situations, and helped him survive.Feeling a strike of hope I kiss the blade.

“Thank you Jesse.”

***

Every hour that passes with no news on Selena’s whereabouts, Gabe’s anxiety increases.The only lead they received was a coded transmission that had a picture of Selena, tied up to a chair with disheveled hair and blood from around her mouth.She must have bitten one of the attackers.Though Gabe can feel pride in his daughter’s relentlessness, it doesn’t ease the ache of her absence.Especially since he can’t stop looking at the picture that was sent to them.

The door to his office opens and heavy footsteps signal Jack stepping into his office.

“Here to overstep command against me again Jack?If so get out.”

“I’m not here to argue with you Gabe.”

“Then why the hell are you here, I am in no good mood.”

Jack reaches out to touch Gabe’s shoulder but Gabe shirks away harshly.

“Gabe please stop this, I’m trying to be reasonable with you.”

“Reasonable?” Gabe turns to get in Jack’s face.“Our daughter, my little girl, has been taken, beaten, and probably shipped out of France by now and you don’t seem to be even a sliver concerned.”

“You really don’t think I’m concerned?You don’t think I’m upset and angry that Selena is gone?I love her just as much as you do, but I can’t show my anger otherwise we will lose faith from our own agents.”

“I don’t give a damn what the others think!”

“Obviously, because you killed one of the prisoners!”

“He fucking deserved it!I’m only sorry that I didn’t make it slower!”

Tears are pricking the corners of Gabe’s eyes, it really hurts him.He knows he’s acting out of emotion rather than reason, but he is living every parents’ nightmare.Gabe hangs his head fighting as hard as he can not to sob but his pain wins over his will.

“Gabe, please look at me,” Jack places his hands on Gabe’s shoulders.

Sniffing Gabe raises his gaze.

“You and I are going to get our little girl back, no matter what.I’m pulling no stops, but you have to stop fighting against me and not kill off the rest of our prisoners.”

“I want blood Jack,” he grips the picture tightly, “for every bruise, scuff, and scrape that has beendone to her.I will make them pay.”

“We will make them pay.”

Gabe sees tears exit Jack’s eyes as well, confirming that he too is hurting.Gabe then reaches out to wipe away his tears then leans forward so their foreheads are touching each other. 

“I’m…sorry,” Gabe mutters.“You’ll never hear me say that again.But you also need to understand that she is my only child, my whole world.Someone came in to take her away from me, and I can’t let that slide.”

“I understand.Just take a breather then come back, we still need to find the mole.”

“Right,” Gabe pulls away.“No more sulking, heads are gonna roll.”

“Gabe please—”

Gabe grabs behind Jack’s neck and smashes their lips together in a rough kiss to silence him.

“Follow my lead this time Cariño.”

Jack sighs before shaking his head slightly.

“If you take just a half hour to get your head straight I’ll consider it.”

“Jack don’t push me.”

“Well don’t make me bring in the big guns.”

“And who or what would that be?”

Jack smirks and just leaves the room without giving Gabe an answer.Gabe sighs heavily while picking up the photo of Selena, and it was really getting to him.He reaches into his drawer and pulls out of a silver case that holds pre rolled cigarettes.Gabe used to smoke during the Crisis, and thanks to his enhancements, it never affected his lungs. 

When Selena was born he quit cold turkey because he was afraid of giving her second-hand smoke.Also he did not know, and still doesn’t know, if any of the SEP enhancements passed over to her, but he was not willing to take that chance.

Gabe takes a cigarette between his lips then lights it taking a long drag letting the smoke rest in his lungs before blowing out a long puff.The nicotine entering his system brings a slight familiarity of when he used to cope during the war.

The office door opens behind Gabe as he’s smoking, but he doesn’t turn around to greet the person.

“You said thirty minutes, I’m not giving you more than that pendejo.”

Suddenly, something hard hits Gabe across the back of his head making him drop the cigarette from his lips.

“¿A quién crees que estás llamando pendejo?”

“Ah!” Gabe rubs the back of his head while turning around.“M-Mama?!”

He looks down and sees her chancla lying beside him and he wasn’t going to test her and get hit with the other one.

“Is that any way to greet me Gabriel?!A que esto?Smoking!”

She swings and hits him in the back of the head where she hit him previously.

“Ah!Mama!Alto por favor!”

She huffs while reaching for her shoe to put it back on.

“Mama, what are you doing here?When did you get here?”

“Jack called me, and flew me out here.My granddaughter is missing and you didn’t tell me!”

“I didn’t want to worry you Mama, I’m working on finding her I promise.”

“By smoking away in this office!Get your culo moving Senor!”

“I’m going I’m going!Nice to see you too Mama!”

“Don’t you get smart with me Gabriel!Andale!”

“Jack I will kill you for this,” Gabe growls under his breath.

***

I wait patiently for the guards to come back, they need me alive so they have to give me basic meals to keep me alive, at least until the next interrogation.I can hear the pressing of a key code on the door.

4-5-1-8-9-6

Perfect, good thing I’m a tech nerd and I can recognize the different sounds each number makes.The door opens and there’s three guards, all heavily armed, but one is carrying a tray.

“Eat up kid,” she drops it to the floor.

“Not hungry, lost my appetite from that snail I ate.”

“You will eat, or I will make you.”

“Bitch, I ain’t no child.Now back off before I make you eat this shit.”

She reaches for her pistol and points the barrel directly against my forehead.

“Do as you’re told.”

“Or what?” I glare.“You need me alive, so put your little gun away before I shove it down your throat.”

I can hear the pulse rifles charging up, but I know they won’t shoot me.They only will release warning shots.

“I said eat, or I will be serving up your brains on that tray.”

I lean in closer to her.

“Bite me.”

She blinks and in that moment I pull out my switchblade and jab it into her sternum into her heart and she immediately stiffens; at the same time I grab her pistol and using her body as a shield as I plant two bullets in the other guards heads.They fall to the ground dead, and the woman in front of me grabs my wrist that is stabbing her.Smirking I force the barrel of my gun into her mouth.

“I warned you.”

Then I pulled the trigger.After her body hits the ground, I pull my knife from her chest wiping the blood off on her sleeve.I search all the guards for some weapons and ammo, then lock them inside the cell before taking a long breath. 

“I made it…now to find the control room.”

I pull out my gun flicking off the safety and slowly make my way through the halls.I search every corner for cameras, and listen in on the radios I took for any nearby guards.As I get further into the hull, I can confirm that I am on a cargo ship. 

I can hear the echo of the ship passing through water, and just as I peek around the corner, I see a small window looking out into the ocean.It’s extremely dark, so it’s night time, and this ship is quite deep below the surface.

_“Dorian, how’s the prisoner?”_

My heart starts racing, I don’t know which of the guards was Dorian.I should have searched for tags, great job Selena.

_“Dorian! Report!”_

Clearing my throat I grab the radio.

“The prisoner refused to eat and fought against us.We were forced to subdue her.”

_“Lex, why are you answering Dorian’s radio?”_

Damn, think Selena think!

“Unfortunately during the struggle Dorian was shot down by the brat.”

_“How in the hell did he get gunned down?!Where’s his body?!”_

“Lying in the hull sir.”

_“Idiots the lot of you.If the prisoner is subdued bring her to the third level into the lab.”_

“Yes sir.”

Clicking off the radio, I look down the way and spot a camera in the corner.I’m just far enough away to not be detected but I know I can’t let them see me.The vision cuts off at the pipelines above my head; it’s going to be a tight fit but I have no choice.I run and kick off the walls to reach the pipeline above then shimmy down the way as quietly as I can.

There’s guards at every corner, all armed, but I am able to sneak past them.I could kill the guards along the way, especially the ones that are more relaxed, but I am not ready to give away my position just yet.My legs are burning from squatting against the ceiling but I can’t make a sound otherwise I will be overrun again, and I’m not willing to be brought to a lab so they can do God know’s what to me.

Finally I make it to another level, but to get through I have to get the plated door open.I won’t be able to do that without dropping down to open the door.The only thing I can do is probably cause a distraction and make them open the door.I grab one of the radios and use my knife to open up the main battery chamber.If I wire this right, I can actually make a small bomb from the battery.I only have three so I have to make this count.

After the bomb is made all I have to do is turn the radio on and I have about five seconds to get out of dodge.As quietly as I can, I drop down behind some crates and peak to see a nearby soldier leaning against the railing.I creep up behind him to swap his radio for the bomb, when I notice there’s a tactical computer on the crate next to him.Oh if I can get ahold of that, I can really get the upper hand.

Sweat slides down my forehead as I get closer to the soldier, I have one shot at this and if I’m not careful I will get caught in the blast.With steady hands I reach up slowly and quickly swap the radios.After I swap them I grab the tough book then retreat behind the crate.Step one complete, now to create a distraction. 

Looking through some of the items nearby I see a bolt that’s heavy enough to make some noise.If I can get the soldier to move to his comrades all he has to do is turn on the radio to make a call and it will explode giving me an opportunity to escape.I peek out again and toss the bolt to the opposite corner drawing the attention of the guards.

“The hell was that?!”

The soldier near me climbs down the railing to meet with the others; I keep watch as they all get closer together.They whisper orders to each other, but the radio I planted does not get turned on.Biting the inside of my cheek, I pull my gun and take aim at the radio.Once he turns his hip to split up from his team, I shoot and immediately the radio explodes creating a cloud of smoke and knocking them off their feet.I take the opportunity to approach the door, turn the wheel then escape.Once I get to the other side I grab a nearby pipe to weave it through the wheel to secure it to the door.

Again I make it up to the pipelines but at this level there’s a grate that leads to the ventilation.I squeeze through and crawl down the shaft.I’ve got to find somewhere to take a breather and hack into the system, but I’ve got to be extra careful now that I’ve blown up a few soldiers. 

I pass by a vent that leads into a bunk room, but there is someone sleeping on a cot.I slowly open the vent and lower myself down without waking up the person.The man is deep asleep, and I don’t want to kill him in his sleep.Slowly I wind my arm underneath his chin then pull him into a tight headlock.The man wakes up and struggles, but I keep my hold.He gurgles as his face turns red then he ceases all movement.I check his pulse and confirm he’s still alive but he will be out while I work.

I go to the door and make sure it is locked tight before I open the tough book and open the system.The computer requires a key code, but I configure a rewire calibration and easily get past the security then start hacking the firewall.Honestly, this setup is mediocre.It’s as bad as our tech Jim’s security system…

“That bastard!” I curse.

I send through a Trojan Virus to block any signal from this computer so I can link a message back to the Overwatch base.While the code is going through, I lean back and take a small breather as the adrenaline wears off. 

It’s sinking in what has happened up to this point; I’ve been shot at, beaten, and I killed people for the first time in my life.I don’t regret what I have done, but there’s still a pit in my stomach knowing that I ended lives.I know that I trained for this my whole life, but I didn’t know that it would be this soon that I killed people.But I can’t let that stop me, they were going to hurt Fareeha, and kill innocent people; as a pending Blackwatch Agent I can’t let anyone get hurt.I know this is dirty work, but it’s for the greater good.

A window popping up pulls me out of my thoughts and I am in the Overwatch Main Frame.I send an alarm through calling all Commanders to the meeting room, as a top priority alert.Virtually I activate the holovid so I can see who all enters.

_“I didn’t authorize a meeting!”_ Dad growls while entering the room.

_“This had better be fucking good!Who the hell called?!”_

I open up the camera feature and show my face on the pop up window.

“Papi it’s me.”

“ _Selena_!” they all call out.

“Shh!I can’t give myself away.”

Papi, Dad, Auntie Ana, and Jesse were all there.

_“Mi amor are you alright?!Where are you?!”_

“Shh,” I shush.“I’m alright!I can’t say the same for the bozo behind me.Where is Fareeha, is she okay?”

_“She’s safe thanks to you,”_ Auntie Ana smiles. _“You saved her in time for us to be alerted.”_

“That is such a relief, I was worried.That aside,Papi I need you to secure Jim Henderson in a cell.”

“ _Henderson_?” Auntie Ana questions. _“But he’s trying to search for your location.”_

“No, that tech reject is trying to block my signal.He’s the mole, he calibrated all of the settings on this ship I’m on.I’m running a beacon code so you can lock onto my location as we speak.”

_“Jesse, go get that son of a bitch in a cell now!”_ Papi commands.

_“You got it Boss.”_

“Jesse before you go,” I catch his attention and hold up the switchblade.“Thank you for this, it just saved my life.”

_“Anytime Darlin’,”_ he nods.

_“Enough, get moving!”_ Papi orders. _“Selena what else have you seen?Who has you?”_

“It’s weird they don’t look like Talon soldiers, hang on.”

I stand up out of frame and start checking the unconscious man’s belongings for anything useful.I was looking for tags, an ID, something.

“Ahah,” I grab a patch from his pocket and hold it up to the camera.“Does this look familiar?”

_“That’s not Talon,”_ Auntie Ana mentions. _“It’s a cartel.”_

_“Trinity to be exact,”_ Dad confirms.

“But that’s strange, I know they are into drugs, but they are ordering to have me brought to the third level lab.For what I don’t know, possibly torture or testing.”

_“Just stay where you are Mijita, we will come and get you.”_

“Papi, I can’t stay put.I kinda…”

_“You kinda what?”_

“I kinda…set off an explosion on the fourth floor.But the remaining soldiers are locked down there!”

_“Selena what are you thinking?!”_ Dad yells.

“I’m trying to survive Dad.I’m not going to let them do whatever they want to me.Look, I’ve sent through the coordinates, please just get me off this thing.I’m going to try and get to the control room and sabotage the ship.”

“No, they could have it rigged to sink the ship and I am not taking that chance with you still onboard.”

“Papi, I can’t just stay put…”

Suddenly, just seeing the rush of emotions on his face, fear being the strongest, it starts to get to me.I suck it up and keep my game face on.

“They went after Fareeha, and I cannot forgive that.I’m going to make them pay.”

_“You are your father’s daughter,”_ Dad rubs his temple. _“Selena, for me and your Papi’s heart please stay safe until we come and get you.”_

“Will do Commander.But would you mind hurrying up, it’s kinda hot in this ship I keep sweating.”

_“Leave it to you to try and lighten a stressful situation.”_

“I have to Auntie Ana.Otherwise I can’t be a proper agent.”

The link fully loads and my coordinates are sent.

_“Got it, we will be on our way.”_

Suddenly the door starts wiggling, someone is trying to get in.My heart starts racing that I look through the locker for a possible grenade but all I have are my radios.Quickly I start to assemble the other bombs, but this time I might not be able to escape the blast well.

_“What’s happening?!”_

“I’ve got to go, please hurry.”

_“Selena!”_

I lock the coordinates then crash the tough book so no one can trace the transmission then jump up back to the vent armed with the bomb just as the door bursts open.I launch the bomb then hurriedly crawl through the ventilation shaft.I feel the vibrations from the bomb rumble through the vent but I keep crawling until I can peak through the next vent.It seems that the soldiers are catching on and they start opening fire on the pipelines. 

“Uh-oh!” 

I crawl faster until I hear something land behind me, and it cant be anything good.Another vent is in view, and just as I go to open it a bomb goes off behind me causing me to crash to the ground.

“Ah!”

Pieces of metal land on top of me while the wall crumbles blocking off the soldiers who thought it was smart to toss a grenade into the vent.

“Idiotas,” I curse while pushing myself up from the debris.

“I’ll say.”

Blinking I see more soldiers ahead of me, pointing their guns at me; I’m surrounded again.One of my hands is near the gun in my belt, but I can’t fire first or I’ll be gunned down.

“Now stop with the games, you are causing a lot more trouble than you’re worth.Now get up slowly.”

“Ya know I would, but I seem to be stuck so you mind lending a hand?”

“Show us your hands first.”

Smirking I lift my right hand showing I’m unarmed but struggle to free my left.

“Get her out, and be quick about it.”

A handful approach to release me from the rubble and as soon as my arm is free, I launch my last bomb blowing back the entourage.It gives me enough time to pull myself free and draw both of my guns and shoot the remaining soldiers while they are distracted.I run past them as fast as I can gunning down all in my path. 

I reach a stairwell leading to another level while I reload both of my guns.Just as I reach the top of the stairs I feel an immediate static shock erupts down my spine.I scream in agony while grabbing the back of my neck.Another shock travels down my spine making my body go lump and I fall back down the stair yelling out in pain the whole way down.

“Aaaaaahhh!!W-w-w-what the f-f—”

“Children should mind their manners,” a woman’s voice echoes through the stairwell as she descends.“Then again, your father didn’t have manners.”

My body is shaking with aftershocks I could barely focus, until a woman with olive skin, dark wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail, and hazel eyes stands over me demanding my attention.

“I-it’s y-y-you…”

“Ah so you do remember me, too bad it had to come to this.”

She holds up a remote control in her hand.

“L…Leila…”

“Forgive me if this hurts, but you’ve left me no choice.”

She presses the button on the remote sending another high power surge through my body.

**“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”**


	16. Mission Pt. 3

“Can’t this thing go any faster?!”

“Reyes for the last time, go sit back down!” Souja exclaims.

“My daughter’s life is at stake, make this thing go faster or you’re gonna be the one in the hull!Matter of fact, move over!”

“Reyes, calm down!” Jack comes over.“I need you ready to drop, not flying us in Kamikaze!”

“Morrison you better get this thing flying faster!I am in no mood to wait any longer!”

“I’ll work on it, just go,” Jack shoves him back to the drop deck.

“What’s the deal Boss?”

“The deal is you better be ready for the drop the moment that door opens.Your main objective is to find Selena and get her back to the ship, leave the guards to me.”

“Yes sir.”

Gabe stands near the door pondering his thoughts.Before they boarded he felt something in his chest tighten, something’s not right and he doesn’t like it.

***

I pull against the metal restraints but I can't seem to get them to budge.I’m strapped to this slab with both of my hands and feet locked in place and no matter how much I struggle I can’t get free.The only thing I’m doing is further bruising myself.

“It’s no use to keep struggling, you’ll only make this more difficult on yourself.”

“If you think I’m going down without a fight, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“Doctor,” a smooth voice joins the conversation.“Please try to be a little more patient with her, she has been through quite a traumatic experience.”

“I’m not sure that time is on our side Ma’am.I believe the girl has been able to send out a distress signal.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!”

“It will not matter, we’ll be out of Overwatch’s sights once we cross the Southern Gulf.The storm in the area will slow them down as well.Now Selena,” the woman stands in front of me, “it has been quite some time.”

“Leila,” I growl.

“You should show me some more respect child, I am still your mother,” she smirks.

“Fuck you bitch!You’re not a mother you’re a surrogate.Never needed or wanted you.”

She quickly backhands me across the face.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

“I only speak the truth.”

“You do not even know the truth.About your father or about yourself.”

“Kiss my ass, you’re not going to turn me against my father.Matter of fact he’s on his way right now to get me, and when he gets here—”

“He’ll kill me?” she smiles before she clicks her tongue.“Oh mi figlia, do you think that you will be alive by the time he arrives?”

She pulls out a remote from her pocket then she clicks the button causing a surge of electricity through my body.I cry out through gritting teeth trying to not show my pain to Leila.When it stops, I feel my body is on fire, my mouth nearly foaming from trying to stop my screams, and a tingling throughout my spine.My body spasms as it rides out the aftershocks.

“Leila please, I cannot take the sample if the subject is distressed.”

“Forgive me Doctor, I just felt like my daughter needed some discipline that she lacked receiving from her father.”

“W-what have y-you done to me?” I stutter.

“Just a little insurance that you will cooperate, lest you would prefer to be electrocuted to death.”

“What did you do?!”

Again she shocks me and my body flails against the slab but I can’t get away due to the restraints.

“Leila please, she is no use to me dead.”

“Alright alright.”

The pain stops and I’m gasping for air.My neck keeps burning, maybe it’s that bump from earlier.

“W-what…h-have you done?”

“Do you like it?It’s an experiment really,” Leila explains.“The good doctor created this Nanite membrane that connects at the base of the spine, combining with the nerve track.”

“More specifically,” the doctor chimes in, “it will fuse with your central nervous system and shock your body into submission.And if abused or tampered with it will kill you.You are the first to experience this development.”

“Oh j-joy…”

“It would be in your best interest to just let us take what we need and you can possibly escape death.”

“N-no matter what you do…I will never give in.”

“Stubborn, just like your father.”

“Better him than a slut like you.”

“Don’t Leila!” the doctor grasps her hand with the remote.“Any further and she can die!”

“Yes, you are right,” she groans but then sneers.“It’s not her fault really, she never knew the truth about her father.Or how she was never supposed to exist.”

“You won’t break me.”

“Your father never wanted you,” she closes in on my face.“He wanted to be rid of you, but let his so called ‘obligation’ save you.”

“If you wanted me gone then why didn’t you just get rid of me and not tell him!”

She crosses her arms then looks to the doctor.

“Leave, I will inform you when to come back.”

“You cannot kill her Leila.”

“I won’t, here,” she hands him the remote.

Nodding his head he leaves the room with the remote leaving me and Leila alone.

“You do not understand the circumstances around your birth, or what you are.”

“I don’t care—”

“You should if you want to know the truth as to why you are here.Who and what your father is?”

“Nah, not interested.”

She takes a deep breath then approaches the adjacent table to lean against it.

“He wasn’t supposed to be your father,” she says.

“That’s not exactly my fault now is it?”

“Don’t get smart brat, I can still kill you regardless of what the doctor said.”

“Kill me then, and when you do my Papi will make you suffer in the most painful way.”

“Your ‘Papi’ won’t touch me if he wants you to live.If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t be here.”

“What, pissed off he didn’t want you?”

“Are you always this insufferable?”

“I’m a teenager, it’s natural.And if you’re trying to pull the mother card, newsflash, teens don’t get along with their moms.”

“They would if they understood how their father only kept them because of their DNA.”

“Stop fishing.”

“It’s true,” she pulls out a cigarette from her pocket.“He wouldn’t have kept you all these years unless there was a benefit for Overwatch.”

I close my eyes and try again to pull at my restraints, I don’t want to listen to any of this.She’s just trying to get info out of me and it won’t work.

“Do you ever wonder why you are stronger than most girls your age?Why your father trained you the way he did?No normal girl your age can escape captors, gun down cartel soldiers, even survive explosions.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you see Selena?Gabriel kept you because you are nothing but a weapon for him to use.Just as he was used as a weapon.”

“I said shut up bitch!”

She grabs my face harshly then holds the lit cigarette up to my eye.

“I’ve had enough of your mouth you little shit.You have one more time before I start removing body parts as punishment.The first thing to go will be your tongue.Don’t test me.”

I take heavy breaths, I don’t have a way out of this at the moment, so I don’t have a choice but to listen to her until I have an opening.She backs away taking a drag of her cigarette then blows a cloud of smoke in my face.

“You know, I could save you from this if you agree to work with us.”

“I w-will never work for a cartel,” I cough.

“Cartel, do you think a cartel would have need for a little girl?I thought you were smarter than that.”

“So you are apart of Talon, using the cartel as a cover.”

“Now you’re using your head,” she snuffs her cigarette.“Again, I can save your life all you need to do is cooperate.”

“Never.”

She sighs again then lights another cigarette.

“Did you know that Gabriel was experimented on while he was in the service?Went through what was called the Soldier Enhancement Program.Your father was one of the few that survived, and that’s why he wanted you.To protect his dirty little secret, proof of what America was willing to do to win during times of war.You were also an opportunity, to have a natural born super soldier join their ranks.”

“I’m not a weapon.”

“Of course you are, that is why you can do the things you did earlier.That is why your father is so adamant to have you back.He doesn’t love you Selena, he merely is nurturing the weapon you are meant to be.And you’ll be just like him, a cold-blooded killer.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Leila,” I lean my head up to look at her.“I already am.Just ask your people dead below deck.”

She flicks her cigarette in my direction clearly angry at my nonchalant responses.She goes towards the exit to call back the doctor.

“Take every bit of her DNA if you must.When you finish, call me.I’ll finish her off.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

The doctor enters the room and approaches his bench and readies a large syringe making me physically gulp.I hate needles.

“This will not hurt much if you don’t move.”

He walks over and I try to move away from him, instead he shoves the needle into my arm and extracts a hefty sample of blood from me.Smiling to himself he goes over to his station to process my blood.If what Leila says is true then I can’t let Talon get any information from my DNA and possibly make their own Super Soldiers.

“Extraordinary,” the doctor mumbles while reading the examination report.“You’re enhancements have evolved.”

Suddenly the whole ship shakes violently as if we ran into something.The doctor is thrown around the room unable to catch his balance and he hits the adjacent wall harshly.The impact is fighting against the base of the slab I am on, I can feel the metal starting to split.While being shaken, crates and other objects fly around the room and one of the crates hits me in the stomach.

“Oof!”

Even though that hurt, the corners of the crate luckily hits the restraints around my hands and I am able to wriggle them free.As the doctor struggles to catch his footing, he still tries to approach his bench to grab his walkie.

“What the hell is going on up there?!”

“We—un—tack!Repeat—der attack!”

“Dammit!”

The doctor was close enough that I am able to wind my arm around his neck and pull him back towards me in a choke hold.He flails around in vain allowing me to tighten the hold.When I see him reach down for possibly a gun, I don’t hesitate to pull his neck to the side instantly breaking it and killing him. 

As his body falls limp, I reach into his chest pocket and find an access card.I drop his body then reach over to the side to scan the card on the pad and it releases my feet so I am able to drop to the ground.However, I didn’t realize just how weak I am in the legs as I collapse to the floor with a grunt.The tingling in my spine is still there and my legs are numb.Sighing to myself I know I have to push myself to get out of here no matter what.

Without wasting any time, and anticipating more explosions I rip out the IV’s and sensors off of me then decide to destroy whatever is in this lab, including the samples the doctor took from me.If what Leila says is true, then I’m not going to let Talon have any chance of getting an upper hand.I crawl over to the workbench and pull myself up into a leaning position so I can see what I’m doing.

“Ohh, chemicals,” I rub my hands together.

Nitroglycerin, chlorine azide, fluorine azide, hydrochloric acid and something blue.The mixture starts to bubble and as I raise the beaker to throw it, the door bursts open with soldiers aiming their guns at me.

“Shoot and you will blow us all to hell!” I hold up the beaker.

“Put the beaker down!”

“I’m not sure you want me to do that!”

Suddenly there are gunshots coming from behind the soldiers, and they are gunned down.I still hold the beaker while ducking behind a fallen crate unsure who it could be.

“Heh, I ain’t finished yet!”

“Jesse?!” I call out.

Clad in his Blackwatch uniform, in comes Jesse McCree armed with his Peacekeeper but he holsters it the moment he sees me.

“Well ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

I place the beaker near the vials then try to take a step forward only to collapse again. 

“Whoa there!”

Jesse catches me before I hit the ground my hands fall against his shoulder.

“What did they do to you Darlin’?”

“I’ll explain everything after we get out of here.”

“Can you stand?”

“I’ll try.”

Jesse grabs hold of me and aids me to stand but as soon as I take a step my knees buckle again.Jesse keeps his hold on me and doesn’t let me go.

“Okay okay, easy.”

“Jesse I can’t—I can’t feel my legs.”

“It’s okay I got you.”

Jesse kneels down and I follow him as he hoist me onto his back while hooking an arm underneath each of my legs. 

“Darlin’ I’m gonna need you to shoot if anything happens.”

I reach down his side to grab Peacekeeper out of his holster and have it ready as he makes his way towards the door. 

“Jesse wait!”

“What we gotta move!”

I reach back and shoot the beaker causing a massive explosion in the lab that Jesse is able to get us away from the blast.

“A little warning next time would be nice!”

“I’m sorry but it had to be done!”

“Hang on tight Pumpkin!”

Jesse runs down the halls of the ship while anticipating the ongoing rumbling through the ship.They must be lighting this place up with grenades.

“Selena one o’clock!”

I raise the gun and shoot in the directions that Jesse tells me to and we gun down the shooters.Suddenly I tense up as another static shock racks through my spine causing me to spasm and fall back off of Jesse’s back.My body contorts involuntarily as I scream out in pain.

“Selena!” 

Jesse drops to his knees beside me trying to steady me, but I keep spasming.

“Selena, Selena Darlin’ look at me!Please!”

“I-i-i-it hu—rts!J-J-Jesse!”

“You’re alright, look at me!Dammit, Reyes we got a problem!” Jesse yells into his earpiece

A gunshot hits the nearby pipe, just missing Jesse’s head.He immediately cages his body over mine to protect me, and the sound of heels approaches us.Leila stands over us with her gun pointed at Jesse, and blood rushing from the side of her head.

“Get away from her and I’ll kill you quickly.”

“Ain’t gonna happen!”

Her brows furrow and just as she’s about to pull the trigger, an explosion goes off underneath us and the floor collapses.Jesse and I fall below and immediately submerge in water; I try to move up, but my body is rejecting me.I feel arms wrap around me and pull me up to the surface allowing me to gasp for air.

“I gotcha!I gotcha!”

Above us more of the upper levels come crashing down behind Jesse.

“Look out!”

Jesse pushes my head underwater and he swims us lower so we don’t take impact from the crashing metal.When it seems to stop he swims us back to the surface then over to where there is a side railing not submerged, so I can hang onto it and not sink.I look around and see that the ship is taking on water; and the only exit was through the ceiling we fell through before everything crashed. 

“Dammit Souja!Did you have to blow the hull!” Jesse screams into his earpiece.“Now we’re stuck!”

My body is exhausted, and I’m trying to focus on Jesse’s conversation, but I’m starting to see black spots in my vision.I don’t want to die but I also can’t let him die down here, especially if I can’t move.

“Darlin’ stay with me, don’t space out!”

“J-Jesse…I can’t feel my legs,” I breathe out.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get outta this, I promise.”

“Jesse we are going to drown down here with no way out.You have to try to climb and get out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you!The Selena I know wouldn’t give up so easily!I’ll find a way!”

The water continues to rise to the point that we were going to lose what little space has air for us to breathe.Jesse helps guide me higher to grab onto the pipes at the ceiling to keep me afloat.

“Don’t let go, I just need to swim below and find a way out.”

“Jesse…”

I reach one of me hands over to grab his head then lean over to place my lips on his in a chaste kiss.

“Sorry…I had to do that at least once.”

He leans forward and returns the favor quickly.

“I’ll make sure it’s not the last time.”

“Be careful,” I nod.

“I’ll be right back.I promise.”

He reaches into his pocket for a rebreather and dives underwater to try and find a way out, maybe through the impact site.The water continues to rise rapidly and I try to keep my head above water.While waiting I try to pat my legs to get feeling back in them, and I can feel the slaps, but they are extremely numb.

“That bitch…” I feel tears trying to poke out from the corner of my eyes.“No, I won’t be paralyzed, not like this.”

Jesse breaks the surface and swims back over to me.

“I shut the door below, but that only buys us a little time.The pressure will break through and it will flood.”

“Any good news?”

“I’m thinkin’.”

I lean my head against the pipes trying to think of something. We may be on the lower level where I blew up a few people and killed the others in my cell.

“Are there any bodies nearby?They might have some ammo left over.”

“I’ll look, here take this,” he hands over his earpiece.“Try and get ahold of Reyes, the connection is faint since the blast but if anyone can reach him you can.”

I take the earpiece from him just before he dives again, and I connect it into my ear.

“Mayday maday!Commander Reyes do you copy?!I repeat Commander Reyes, do you copy?!”

My only response is a heavy static on the other end.Interference or possible damage from the blast or fall.I know these are waterproof, unless Dad didn’t give those to the Blackwatch division.

“Commander Reyes, Commander Morrison!This is Cadet Reyes!Do you read?!Agent McCree and I are stuck beneath the third level!Requesting immediate assistance!”

_“Ack—ead kssshhh!”_

“Commander Reyes!Papi please tell me you can hear me!”

_“Se—na!Selena where are you?!”_

“Trapped under the third floor!We are taking on water!I repeat!We are going to drown!”

_“I’m coming—GAH!”_

“Commander!”

The line dies just as Jesse returns and finds a belt with some grenades still intact.

“We have to do this quick!” he exclaims.

“Okay, we got one shot.Papi knows we are here but something happened to him!”

The water is up to our necks now and the water is coming fast.Jesse swims over to the hole where we fell through, activates the grenades, throws the belt of them around a loose board then swims back over to me.He hands me his rebreather, takes one last breath, then dives below with me in his arms just in time before the bombs go off. 

Heavy debris fall around us and Jesse uses his body to shield me from getting hurt.He’s struggling to hold his breath so I place the rebreather back into his mouth; he needs to be able to drag both of us out.Once the debris starts to settle Jesse swims us up and luckily the bombs made an exit.

We both take deep breaths of air as we near the edge.The water rose high enough that we are able to climb out of the water to sub-solid ground.Jesse helps bring me out of the hole and he leans me up against the wall.

“Darlin’ are you okay?”

I cough out some water then look up at him.

“Let’s get out of here Jesse.”

“Alright, up we go.”

Again he lifts me onto his back and he runs down the halls back towards the upper deck.Once we draw near we start seeing bodies of Trinity and Talon soldiers lying around; probably from when Jesse was looking for me.The sounds of gunfire is still going on, and ahead I see both my Dad and Papi surrounded.Dad is on the ground with Papi standing over him trying to protect him.

Jesse ducks behind a fallen crate recognizing the look in Papi’s eye.

**“DIE DIE DIE!”**

Bodies hit the floor lifeless from my Papi’s ultimate move, unloading his shotguns into the soldiers intent to kill.When he’s done he kneels down to check on Dad, and that’s when Jesse steps out to meet him.Just as Papi raises his head to see us he is shot from the side, the bullet piercing through his shoulder.

“NO!” I scream.

Another shot and Jesse is hit at well and we both fall to the floor.Everything was in slow motion as I hit the ground.Leila steps up from another walkway holding a elongated shotgun and more soldiers fall in behind her.

“Get the girl, kill the rest.”

Ba-thump, ba-thump.

My heart starts to race rapidly; this woman is trying to kill my family.The next moment I feel myself reach for Jesse’s gun and one of his flash bombs.I don’t know what strength pulled me up, but I an towards the soldiers, threw the bomb, then shot every one I could before the barrel was empty.Once I was close enough, I’m within reach of Leila and I wrestle her shotgun out of her arms and shoot the remaining soldiers leaving her.

She tries to tackle me for the gun, but I keep a firm grip then head butt her to make her let go.Once she’s on the ground I aim the gun right at her head but am stopped by another electrocution to my spine.She trips me then pins me to the ground my body shaking uncontrollably. 

“Now you can die with your father—”

Leila is tackled off of me by my Dad, and Papi is immediately by my side trying to hold me as best as he can.For some reason, I can’t stop shaking and my mouth starts to foam.

“Selena, Selena mi amor, look at me!I got you!”

I couldn’t respond, I was losing consciousness, but I didn’t want to.I was scared of it to go dark.I know I was moving, possibly being carried, but I can’t hear anything over the ringing in my ears.Finally my eyes fixate on my Papi; his lips are moving, but I still can’t hear him.I feel like I’m still underwater, nothing is making sense.Through gritting teeth I mutter Jesse’s name before I completely black out.

***

“Selena, no don’t fall asleep Mijita!Wake up wake up!”

“Gabriel back away!” Ana intervenes.“You must let the medics work!And you are bleeding all over the place!”

“Commander we can take it from here!”

“You are not keeping me away from my daughter!”

“Gabriel I will use my last sleep dart on you!Do not make me!”

Gabe tries his best to stay out of it, but seeing Selena now unconscious strapped to a gurney, and not knowing what was done to her is stressing him out.Also with his underling being seen for a gunshot wound to his shoulder and his lover being patched up for a gunshot to the stomach, Gabe’s anxiety was spent. 

The Overwatch agents board the dropship leaving the Coast Guard to deal with the remains of the sinking ship. 

“Gabe,” a hand touches his shoulder.“It’s over.”

“Not yet Jack, not until she wakes up.”


	17. Recovery

My heavy eyes open and I am immediately greeted with a bright light overhead.Twitching my fingers I can feel the rough sheets of a medical bed around me but I’m not bound this time.There’s an oxygen feed in my nostrils which is uncomfortable, but I know that I’m not back on that ship.

“P—Papi…” my voice cracks.

“Mijita I’m here,” I feel his hand grasp mine.

Looking to the side my Papi is right there, no sight of injury, which is a relief.

“How are you feeling mi amor?”

“Tired and numb,” my voice cracks again.“Where’s Dad?And Jesse?Are they…?”

“Shh, it’s alright.They’re just fine, everyone is fine.”

I sigh deeply in relief, my Dad and Jesse are alive.Maybe a little worse for wear, but they are safe.

Papi leans over to kiss my head a few times and I reach up as best as I can with the needles in my arms, to hug him.I never knew how much I missed him even though I wasn’t gone that long, it felt like a lifetime.

“I tried so hard Papi, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” he kisses my cheek.“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

I snort softly then I think back about what Leila was trying to make me believe.

“I love you Papi.I knew you would come for me.”

“I will always come for you Mijita,” he pulls back slightly to look at me.“Tu eres me Corazon.Enteindes?”

“Si Papi.”

“Lo siento, lo siento mucho mi amor.”

“I’m a soon to be agent, it comes with the job right?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t make it any easier.I’m still your father first, above all else and I’ll always worry over your safety.”

I bury my face in his neck and hold onto him a little tighter as I let a few tears escape my eyes.

“Leila.She tried to turn me against you, but I didn’t and wouldn’t let her break me.No matter what, I’ll always choose you.”

His hold tightens slightly where I hiss a bit from the pressure.

“I wish it never came to this…I wish I could change how your mother is involved.”

“She is not my mother!”

I pull back to look at him with a determined face through tears.

“I have you, that’s all I need.And I’m sorry Papi, I’m so sorry about everything they did to you.I know now…”

“You know?You know what?”

I grip his shirt a little tighter.

“I know about the SEP, what the army did to you; I know why they took me.How Leila tried to use you, how I was not supposed to be here.”

“Oye, don’t you dare talk like that!The past doesn’t matter, all that matters is you, and I couldn’t be happier that I have you.If Leila told you different then she is fucking wrong.Do you understand me?”

“Mm-hm…”

He kisses my head a few more times then just sits there holding me tightly to his chest.I cling to him like when I was a little girl and I had a nightmare only this time I lived through one.I can feel bandages underneath his hoodie around his shoulder, but he is not showing any signs of being in pain.

“Guess who came here to see you,” he breaks the silence while trying to change the subject.

“Hm?”

“Abuela.”

“What?!” I pull away.“How did she get here so fast?Who told her?”

“Jack called her to basically handle me,” he rolls his eyes.

“Oh God…” I rub my eyes.“Please take all of her chanclas away.”

“I tried, but you know her.”

“She hit you didn’t she?” I squint my eyes.

“Of course she did.”

“Can I claim injury?”

“You can try.”

I chuckle softly then let go of him and lie back against the propped bed.Now that I have a moment to look at myself, I see that I have multiple injuries.The biggest one is my right leg wrapped in a cast from the ankle to the knee; when did I break my leg?My arms have needles feeding me saline and medicine, along with small patches for various scraps.When I relax, now I feel my midsection is wrapped, possible bruised or broken ribs which again I don’t know when it happened.Lastly I reach up behind my neck and at the base it feels hot to the touch and very sensitive.

“Papi, did the doctor say anything else about what’s wrong with me?”

“Besides the obvious.”

“Am I paralyzed?”

“No,” he says quickly.“But your have something connected into your spine.”

“A nanite, with electrodes connected into the nervous track.”

“How did you know that?”

“The doctor on the ship and Leila bragged about it, how I’m the first to experience this new tech.But if it’s tampered with, there’s basically a fail safe.”

“Fail safe?”

Closing my eyes, I motion to my head and mimic an explosion while blowing out air.

“This is not a joke Selena!”

“I’m not joking that’s what they told me.Papi, they shocked me through my spine I lost count how many times,” I wipe the corners of my eyes, “you saw this.”

“I know,” he racks a hand through his hair, “I know.”

“Can I, can I just see everyone?Talk to the doctor later?”

“Yeah,” he sniffs.“Yeah I’ll make that happen.”

“Papi,” I reach for his hand and give him a smile.“I’m okay, I’m just tired.I’m not going anywhere, I’ll make sure I don’t.”

“I know Mijita,” he leans over to kiss my forehead.“I’m not giving up either.I’ll be right back, be prepared to get bombarded by Abuela.”

“As long as she brings me something to eat I’m just fine with that.”

“I’m sure she is telling the cooks right now what they are doing wrong.”

***

Hours later after reunions, bone crushing hugs that hurt my cracked ribs, and many questions, the doctor came in to talk to me.Fareeha was sitting next to me on the bed, us both watching some videos, when the doctor and the nurse pull my attention.

“Hi Selena, how are you feeling?” Dr. Wong asks.

“Exhausted and numb from the waist down.”

“I see,” he notes.“Anymore aftershocks?Tingling sensations?”

“No,” I shake my head. 

“Young Amari, I’m going to have to ask you to move while the nurse examines Selena.”

“And we just got comfy,” she jokes.

“Come on, you’re crushing more ribs.”

“I am not!”

Fareeha gets up and the nurse comes over to examine me.I notice that she is new, but I remember her.

“You’re Angela Ziegler right?” I ask.

“Yes,” she nods with a kind smile.“It has been a long time since we had seen each other.”

“Yeah the picture, you’re a friend of Torbjorn.You’re a nurse now.”

“Doctor in training,” Dr. Wong comments.“She is a very gifted young intern, will go far one day.”

“Now Selena, I’m going to help lean you forward so I can get a better look at your neck.”

“Alright.”

I allow Angela to aide me in leaning forward and she touches gently around the burning area around my neck.She examines me then explains what she sees to Dr. Wong.

“The affected area has a three inch contusion, still broken blood vessels, has not shown obvious signs of healing.Possible internal and external tissue damage from the excess use of electricity.”

“Point of impact?”

“Looking closely it seems like one point of entry by a 18 or 20 gauge needle.The nanite that Selena described could possibly be microscopic, or up to two centimeters.”

“Kinda sore down here,” I groan.

Angela helps to lay me back against the bed then she logs into the computer on the side. 

“Your blood pressure is still too low, I don’t think that we should operate under these conditions.”

“You can’t operate,” Papi says.“Selena claims there is a bomb in that thing, and if one wrong move happens…I’m not letting her get hurt.What are you people paid for, you are going to do everything you can or so help me—”

“Maybe there’s another way to do the surgery,” I intervene.“What if I was awake during the procedure?”

“That’s not an ideal situation,” Dr. Wong answers.

“But if I can hack it while the surgery is being done, one I stay awake and two I can ensure my head stays on my shoulders.There’s no other person that’s a better hacker than me in this building, I would feel calmer if it were me ensuring my own life.”

It’s quiet around us, I know I’m not ready to give up, but I know my parents and family are scared.Hell, I’m scared but I can’t go forward with this thing possibly being a handicap if ever found out. 

“Do you approve Commander?”

Papi looks deep in thought before he locks eyes with me.

“Do what you have to, to save her.”

“Nurse Ziegler come with me, we will gather a team, make preparations in the surgery room.”

“Yes Doctor.”

Angela follows behind her mentor while I look to my family.

“You’re crazy you know that,” Fareeha says.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Selena, this is very serious,” Auntie Ana says.“This will probably quite painful and the timing is critical.”

“I know,” I lean back against the pillow.“Which is why…Papi I don’t want you or Dad in the room with me.”

“What?!”

“Wait hear me out before you go off!”

“Oh yeah this I gotta hear.What makes you think that would be a good idea at all?!”

“Because you’re overprotective as you displayed right now.It’s not a bad thing, but I think if I happen to panic, you will panic and not be able to calm me down.”

“Selena you can’t ask that of me.”

“Papi please,” I lock eyes with him.“I need you to trust me.”

“Selena this isn’t…well who do you want with you?”

I sigh knowing he may not like this.

“Jesse?”

“The damn ingrate!”

“Yes, Jesse.”

“A que pendeja,” Abuela mumbles.“Selena, estas loca!Jesse is a boy, he doesn’t know how to handle this.”

“Abuela, Jesse is the reason I am still alive.If he hadn’t have found me in time, I would have been killed.He carried me, made sure I didn’t drown—”

“Killed, drown?!” Abuela exclaims.

She takes off her chancla and hits Papi over the head again.

“Gabriel!What happened to her?!”

“Ah!Mama alto!It’s over now, alto!”

“The point is,” I carry on, “is that without Jesse, and him taking a bullet for me I may not be here.He kept me calm and focused when I was ready to give up.I trust him to help with through this surgery.”

Papi removes his beanie to run a hand through his curls before taking a deep breath.Abuela places a hand on his shoulder to show her support, even after she just hit him.He then gets up and approaches me then places his beanie on my head.

“I trust you.I’ll get the kid.”

Smiling at him, Fareeha then nudges me.

“Ow my ribs,” I groan.

“So~ you and Jesse.”

“Fareeha drop it!”

***

“So, this is a strange first date,” Jesse chuckles.

“This is not a date.”

“Right, but can ya blame a guy for tryin’ to make conversation with a pretty girl such as yerself.”

“Charmer, you sure you didn’t hit your head during the fall?”

“I don’t know about that but I fell for you.In more ways that one.”

“Jesse,” I groan, “stop making jokes.”

“Heh, thought that was the reason you wanted me here Darlin’.”

“Mr. McCree, if you could please move this way,” Angela directs.

“Sure Doc, whatever you say.”

The medical team assist to move me onto my stomach while minding my ribs and leg, then Angela tucks my hair into my Papi’s Beanie.The bed tilts slightly to angle me in a way the doctor can operate, and I can access my computer.Once Angela steps away Jesse kneels down while minding his bound shoulder, then lies on the ground looking up at me with his lopsided smile.

“Howdy.”

“Hey partner,” I power up my lock sync configuration.

“Ready the anesthetic Nurse Ziegler.”

I take a deep breath while anticipating the needle going into my neck.Jesse reaches up with his uninjured arm to hold my hand and rub his thumb over my knuckles.Looking down in his warm brown eyes eases the tension I feel, to where I don’t feel the needle entering my neck.

“You got this Darlin’,” he whispers.

“Anesthetic administered,” Angela says.

“Ready the scanner for when I make the cut.”

“Darlin’ look at me, don’t think about it.”

“Kinda hard not to Jesse.”

“Look and talk to me.Tell me…tell me if you meant it.”

“Meant what?”

“The kiss Darlin’.Did you only do that because you thought we were going to die, or did it mean somethin’ else?”

“I…”

“Alright Selena, we are going to make the incision.”

I grip Jesse’s hand a little tighter readying myself for the cut.

“Both,” I grit my teeth.“It was both.”

“Okay, easy now.Keep looking at me.”

“I’m just so over experiments and doctors for a while.”

“I get it Darlin’, I get it.Just keep talkin’ to me.”

I clench my eyes for a moment as I feel the pressure of the knife pierce my neck.

“Ya know, I’ve been wantin’ to kiss you too.For a while now.”

“R-really?” I open my eyes.

“Yeah.”

“We are going a little deeper Selena,” Angela says.

“Please don’t explain that to me, just tell me when you’re ready to scan!”

“Shh, shh, look at me Darlin’.I gotcha, yer gonna be alright.”

Jesse leans up to place a kiss on my hand that is clutching his.

“Jesse,” I whisper his name.“I’m glad you’re here.”

As the pressure builds in my neck Jesse leans up and presses a kiss to my lips through the face cushion as best as he could to distract me.I try to kiss back but I feel a small spark run through my spine again and I cringe.

“Selena we are about to scan so get ready.”

Jesse releases my hand so I can log in through the scan interface.The configuration code is being loaded, however as the connection syncs the sparks start to go through my spine again.Jesse holds my arms steady as my fingers fly over the keys.I can hear the small beeping at whatever device is in my neck.

“It’s flashing—!”

“Stay focused Nurse, we just have to keep steady hands.”

“Ah!” an electric shock surges again.

“I gotcha Selena, I gotcha.”

***

Gabe is pacing anxiously in the waiting area with his mother who is praying with her rosary wrapped around her fingers.Even though his mother instilled the Catholic values in him as a child, he never considered himself a religious man; especially with what he does as a profession.However, he did pray with his mother for the first time in years just for this surgery to be a success.Also he didn’t want to risk getting another ass whooping from his mother for not doing what she says.

“Gabriel enough,” his mother says.“You’re wearing the floor.”

“I can’t Mama, it helps me.If you would have let me smoke my cigarettes maybe I would stop.”

“¡Cabrón! No fumar, ¿entiendes?”

“Si Mama, me entiende.”

“¡Es mejor que lo hagas o te patearé el trasero!”

“Okay Mama, okay!”

“Commander, sir.”

Gabe and his mother look over to see Dr. Wong with her clipboard in hand.

“How is she?” he asks immediately.

“The surgery was a success Commander.”

Gabe takes a deep sigh of relief while hugging his mother to his side as she says her thanks in Spanish.

“There was some minor complications, but with some rest Selena should be able to make a full recovery.”

“Minor complications?What happened?”

“Gabriel, not now,” his mother interrupts.“Let’s go see Selena.Ven conmigo.”

Dr. Wong smiles and leads them to the recovery room.

***

“McCree, would you mind placing this ice pad behind Selena’s neck while I lean her up?”

“Whatever you say Doc.”

Jesse does as he’s instructed then they relax me back against the bed.I moan softly as the ice cools the throbbing of my neck.

“Alright Selena, I will come back to check on you in a moment.Dr. Wong has went to retrieve the Commander, and we will go from there.I trust you will be in good hands,” she smiles knowingly at Jesse.

Jesse tips his hat at the doctor as she leaves through the curtain.He then leans down and places a kiss against my forehead.

“Told ya Darlin’, you got through it.”

“I’m just glad you were willing to be here to calm me down.”

“Anytime you need me Darlin’.”

“So uh, where do we…go from here?” I ask while trying to hide my blush.

“I was thinkin’ of asking Jefe for permission to ask you out.”

“That’s new for you Mr. Flirt.Asking him, and living.”

He chuckles, “Contrary to what most believe, I’m actually a traditional man.”

“Is that your opening line for every girl you meet?” I chide.

“You may laugh, but I ain’t gone this far for a girl before.”

“You mean, jumping to her rescue, keeping her from drowning, taking a bullet for her, and keeping her from going crazy during a surgery?”

“Yeah, I think all that qualifies fer a proper first date, not in a medical bay.”

“I agree,” I smile up at him.“Thank you Jesse, for everything you have done.”

“Ain’t nothin to it Darlin’.”

Before anything else can be said, Papi and Abuela walk through the curtain to come to my side.

“Hey Mijita, how are you feeling?” he kisses my cheek.

“Just exhausted Papi.Jesse, helped me so much.”

Papi takes a moment to look at Jesse with a hardened gaze before giving him a small nod.

“You did good Kid.”

“Anytime Boss.”

“Es un buen chico,” Abuela says while winking at me from behind Papi.“Eh Gabriel?”

“Mama not now.Jesse, go get the reports from the Doctor and bring them to my office.Then I want you to go to the holding cells and keep guard on the inmates.”

“Yessir.” 

Jesse turns and tips his hat at Abuela, “Excuse me Ma’am.See you later Selena.”

I smile watching him leave, then turn my head to my Papi who’s giving me a stern look.

“What?”

“You know what,” he says.

“Gabriel stop, leave them alone.”

“Papi, can I ask you something?” I try to change the subject.“Really important.”

“What is it?”

I close my eyes for a second and reach up to touch the side of my neck feeling the tingling sensation from the aftershocks.

“You captured Leila right?”

“Mijita—”

“Did you?”

“Yes,” he mumbles.

“I want to see her.”

“Nieta,” Abuela grabs my hand.

“Mijita are you sure?”

“Please Papi, I need to clear some things.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he takes a moment thinking it over in his head.

“I’ll make it happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cabrón! No fumar, ¿entiendes?” (Dumbass, no smoking you understand)
> 
> “Si Mama, me entiende.” (Yes Mama, I understand)
> 
> “¡Es mejor que lo hagas o te patearé el trasero!” (You better or I will kick your ass!)


	18. Face-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but felt like there needed to be one last encounter between Mother and Daughter.

“Mijita, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” I give him a reassuring smile.

“Okay,” he sighs.“Jack and I will be watching from the control room, and Jesse will be standing guard.”

“Understood Commander.”

Papi rolls me to the interrogation room, where I see Jesse leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.Seeing us coming along he gives a small smile and tips his hat.

“Up and rollin’ Darlin’?”

“Trust me this wheelchair is not as comfortable as it seems.But can’t really put pressure on my ribs using crutches.”

“Enough, let’s get this over with quickly.”

“Yessir.”

Papi scans his access card then rolls me into the room to park me across the table from Leila who has her hands bound in long cuffs attached to the table.Papi hesitates leaving me alone with her, but I nod to him, a clear sign so he and I do not show weakness in front of this woman.Huffing out a growl, Papi leaves the room locking the door on his way out.

“Impossible,” she says.“The nanite should have killed you.”

“It seems that you have made a tremendous miscalculation.”

“And what is that?”

“Me.”

“Pfft, please.”

“Honestly, you employed Jim who’s tech skills are mediocre at best.Your security system took no effort at all to infiltrate, did you think I couldn’t get that nanite removed?”

“Perhaps I did underestimate how well your father trained you.I shouldn’t expect any less from an enhanced soldier; he’s harnessed your abilities well to be a future killing machine for Overwatch.”

“You think that’s all I am?”

“It’s what you were created for.You think your existence wasn’t planned?Despite the mixup, you still came out as ordered.”

“Created?” I scrutinize, then nod.“Let me take a crack at your so called “SEP Child Plan” so we can skip the bullshit.You can give me your input if you think I’m falling off track.”

“By all means,” she smirks while leaning back in her chair.“Impress me.”

“You were a young side chick to a married politician in Italy, Luigi Saaco; he made promises he never kept but you were still servicing him.Talon wanted him dead because he was part of the revolution to give omnics rights so they sought you out and recruited you.The money was good, so you used your hooker skills to kill Saaco, proving your usefulness to Talon. 

“They favored your skills as a seductress that when they caught wind of the SEP Program, or rather the survivors, Talon just had to get their hands on it.What better way than to engineer their own soldier by having their prime whore get pregnant by the last known remaining SEP soldier, Jack Morrison.You undergo some engineering yourself to guarantee a high risk pregnancy due to the high probability that the soldier was sterile.Am I on track here?”

“I think if I tell you to watch how you call your own mother a whore, it would just go to waste.”

“I’m actually more shocked that you’re not denying it.Shall I continue?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really.Talon tracks Morrison’s unit to Florence, you hit him up at a local bar, and for some reason he’s not biting.It’s clear you’re not his type, and you not being used to rejection get drunk and hookup with his partner Gabriel Reyes.Bang bang boom, baby; but not the baby you were looking for.However, you couldn’t risk telling your superiors that you wasted their efforts for an enhanced child so you carried me to term.Also aborting me would kill you in the process.

“I looked at the records and they show hemorrhaging, so they removed your uterus after my birth.After it was confirmed that I was Reyes’ child you gave me away, and told your superiors I died in the birth.You fell off the grid for a while, claiming possible PTSD or Post Partum.”

“I did not fall off the grid, I just took some time to myself.Birthing you was no easy process.”

“Not my fault, I didn’t ask to be here.”

“And you shouldn’t be.”

“Not my fault you couldn’t shut your legs.But then again whatever drugs they gave you must have really fucked you up that night.Can I assume some time after you left, Talon found out that Reyes was an SEP soldier too?”

“You’re quite perceptive, more than I would imagine.”

“That means that chance encounter when I was six at Disney World was no accident.You tried then to threaten my father with ‘custody’ because you realized that you could possibly redeem yourself with Talon if you got ahold of me again.With no success, you decided that Talon would benefit from a mole.The rest is history, and here we sit.”

Mockingly, Leila claps her hands as much as she can due to the cuffs.She laughs softly trying to get under my skin with her smug expression.

“Give yourself a gold star,” she says.“We met twice, and spoken once, yet you seem to have figured out my whole scheme.Does it make you feel better?”

“It really is thanks to books and dramas that I can piece this together.Took no effort at all after I hacked into the mainframe files on your ship and found your records.”

“And what did you expect to become of this conversation?See if your dear Mommy actually cares for you after all of this effort to contain you?Some sense of loyalty.”

“In all honesty, I haven’t a clue why I wanted to talk to you in the first place.Somehow I thought I would find the answer when we spoke but it has just left me with more questions.”

“Then let me give you the same evaluation you gave me. How do you think you survived this whole ordeal?All your gifts, your training, how else were you able to take down my men when we pursued you?Or escape your cell?You were made to be a killer, and your father knew that.He harnessed your skills and made you a perfect weapon for Overwatch to use at their disposal.”

I cross my arms as best as I could over my bandaged chest while glaring at this woman.

“Did you honestly think you were something special to him?To any of these people?What you need to realize, Little Girl, is that Overwatch and your dear loving Daddy are no better than me or Talon.He made you a killer, and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

“Is that so?He made me a killer?”

“You don’t think so, then you are naive.Your questions that plague you, come from your realizations. My men that you killed in Paris, and in your cell, even the good doctor, you killed them all without mercy, and without remorse.”

“They would have killed me; it was me or them,” I keep my poker face but my heart starts racing just like it did back on the ship.

“Ah,” she lifts her finger, “excuses, that’s how it starts.You’re trying to reason with yourself why it felt so natural, so easy to take another person’s life.Instead of surrendering when you knew you were outnumbered, you chased the thrill of battle and gave into your instincts.It felt good didn’t it, every victory?It’s in your nature, you were created to be a monster.”

“I’m not a monster,” I growl.

“Keep telling yourself that mi figlia, but know this: now that you’ve proven how much of an asset you are, and a natural, you’ll be put on a short leash.Your father nursed the beast inside of you, and if that beast isn’t corralled it will be your father that silences the beast for good.He didn’t get rid of you in the beginning, but he won’t hesitate to put in a bullet in the beast that is his daughter.”

“That’s enough!” 

Papi bursts through the door but everything around me moves in slow motion.Pure instinct takes over; I draw the blade I have in my sleeve and drive it through the top of one of her hands.Her face contorts as she screams in pain, but I don’t remove the blade.Instead I slowly twist it.

“STOP IT!” she yells at me.

I twist the opposite way harshly.

“You say I’m a monster, that my father made me a killer,” I chuckle.“When are you gonna see Leila, that this all happened because of you.You made me take lives, probably made widows along the way.”

“You little sh—AH!”

I drive the blade deeper.

“My Papi is a good man!” I exclaim.“He taught me how to protect myself from people like you, to stall until he can come and save me.It’s all because that man loves me, and he would do anything for me.That’s something you’ll never understand because you are not a mother and you never will be.”

I pull the blade from her hand and she cries out then grasp the bloody hand to her chest.Papi round the table to pick her up by the front of her shirt with a hardened glare on her face.

“We’re done here.You will never see my daughter or the light of day ever again, and I will damn well make sure of that.Know this Leila, I love my daughter and I will make you suffer for what you have done to her.”

Papi throws her down and she hangs by her bound hands then he goes behind my chair to roll me out of the interrogation room to the hallway.I’ve kept my eyes glued to the bloody knife in my hand, and how something happened to me to be able to do it.Something isn’t normal, but it doesn’t feel bad. 

I hadn’t realized that we stopped moving and Papi is kneeling in front of me with his hands over mine.

“Mijita, please give me the knife.”

I release my hold and he takes the knife trading it with Jesse who’s standing behind him for Jesse’s black serape.Papi then uses the serape to wipe the blood from my hand.I breathe slowly then look up at my Papi who has worry written all over his face, and I don’t like it.

“I’m fine Papi,” I give him a small smile.“I didn’t mean to lose my temper like that.”

After he cleans off my hand he engulfs me in a hug as best as he can due to my wheelchair. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that Mijita,” he kisses the top of my head.“I should have never let you see her.”

“It’s not true, right Papi?I’m not a mon—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!”

He pulls back to look at my face and hold my hands in his larger ones.

“Selena you are not what Leila says you are.You are a bright, beautiful girl with a good head on your shoulders and the whole world ahead of you.You don’t have to be a soldier, or ship off to the army if you don’t want to; you were not made or trained to be a killer.”

“You’re not lying to me?Right?”

“I would never lie to you Mijita.I love you too much for that.”

I wrap my arms around his neck again to hug him tight.

“I love you too Papi, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he rubs my back.“It’s over now.And you won’t have to ever see that woman again if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t,” I shake my head.“I wanna just go back and forget about this whole thing.”

“Okay, we can do that.”

He stands up then turns to Jesse.

“Take her back to her room, and come back immediately Kid.”

“Yessir.”

Jesse gets behind my chair then starts pushing me away from the interrogation rooms.I lean my head back and breathe deeply while closing my eyes.I know Papi is telling me the truth, I know I can trust him.As the bell sounds for us entering the elevator I feel the soft lips of Jesse kissing me.I open my eyes as he pulls away and gives me that adorable lopsided smile.

“Jefe’s right you know?I don’ know much ‘bout what was said in that room, but I know whatever that woman said to piss you off, she deserved whatever ya gave her.”

“I think so too.”

“So, there’s a fair happenin’ in Sobrio next month.If yer feelin’ better by then, wanna go with me?”

“I would love to,” I smile.“If you live after you ask my Papi.”

“Oh yeah, better not ask him while on the range.”

“Might wanna ask Auntie Ana for her sleep dart if you want to live.”

“Ya know that might not be a bad idea.”


	19. Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date between Selena and McCree full of fluffiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this beautiful art, it's on pinterest. Just a visual of young McCree

“What happened to you?!”

I place one hand on Jesse’s shoulder and the other gently touching his bruised cheek.Getting a closer look he also has a busted lip and blood leaking from his nose.

“Ain’t nothin’ Darlin’.Just some rough trainin’ with Jefe.”

“Jesse this is more than rough training, he kicked the crap out of you.”

Jesse places his hand over mine then turns to plant a kiss to my palm.

“Darlin’ I’m fine.”

“Stop babying him,” Papi says from behind me and I quickly pull away from Jesse.“He’s lucky he’s alive.”

“W-what happened Papi?”

Papi keeps his hardened gaze on us, mainly Jesse, while crossing his arms over his chest.

“So you and him?Really Selena?”

“Papi…Jesse’s a good guy.”

“So you think.”

“I know he is; and he’s just like you.Maybe not as intense—”

“Boss, I really like Selena,” Jesse speaks up.“Learning from you, I wouldn’t treat her any less than you would.Especially since she would kick my sorry ass before you could.”

“And you better remember that Boy, otherwise this round,” Papi pulls out a shotgun shell from his pocket, “is going in your ass.”

“Papi does that mean…?”

He raises a hand to stop me from talking before shoving the bullet towards Jesse with a marker.

“Sign it.”

Smirking, Jesse takes the marker from Papi, signs his name on the bullet then hands it back to him.

“Anything happens to her McCree—”

“And I’mma dead man.I get it.”

“You better, and you,” he points to me, “I trust you to make the right choices.But don’t push it.”

Smiling I give Papi a kiss to his cheek then turn to tend to Jesse who’s giving me his charming, lopsided smile.

“So about that fair,” he mentions.“I’ve got a free day this Saturday before I leave for a mission, wanna go with me?”

“Sure,” I shrug.“Just hope you don’t mind walking with a gimp.”

I point to my leg which is still bound in a walking cast boot.It should be off in a couple weeks, which is great because this thing is heavy.

“Don’ mind at all Darlin’,” Jesse places his hands on my hips.

“No touching!” Papi calls from across the way.

I roll my eyes then step back from Jesse.

“Why don’t you go clean up?Fareeha’s coming over to watch some movies, you’re welcome to join.”

“That’d be nice, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, see ya.”

***

After today’s training, studying, and check-ups with the doctor Jesse and I cleaned up then left for an evening at the fair.The smell of local food invades my nostrils as we walk through the fair being held in Switzerland.When Jesse suggested a fair, I don’t think he thought about how different they are here compared to the ones that are in the US. 

“Don’ see many rides,” he scratches his head.“Lots’a food though.”

“Switzerland is more of a traditions based country.They thrive on showing their culture, honestly it’s interesting to learn about different traditions around the world.”

“Well, I’m glad yer havin’ fun Darlin’.”

“Aww Jesse,” I link my arm with his.“I know it’s not what you expected but we can still make the best of it.At least it’s the Big Bang Festival, which they have an amazing fireworks show over the lake.”

“That sounds interstin’.What should we do in the meantime?”

“What do you feel like doing Cowboy?”

“Well, the food is startin’ to smell real good, but I wanna find something fun to do.Besides listenin’ to music.”

“Hm?” I look around.“There’s a paintball gym over there at the school, wanna show these regular people how it’s done?”

“Heh, ya sure ya wanna get paint all over yer boot?”

“Look here Cowboy, just because I’m injured does not mean I can’t shoot.”

“Alright alright,” he holds his hands up in surrender.“Let’s do it.”

He reaches for me hand and pulls me along with him towards the cages.I go to grab my wallet but Jesse stops me insisting that he pay.

“You don’t have to Jesse.”

“I want to Darlin’.I asked ya out.”

“How about then I buy us food later to be fair?”

“Somehow I don’t think you’ll take no fer an answer.”

“Then you know me well,” I smirk.

Jesse gives me a kiss on my cheek as we are led to the back room to gear up.We requested just for both of us to be on a team against the rest, making the coach shrug his shoulders and wishing us good luck.If only he knew.

“Darlin’ I’ll take the front if you cover me.No offense, but ‘dat boot ain’t so quiet.”

“Fine, I’ll watch your back Cowboy.”

“Hope you enjoy the view,” he winks before putting on his helmet.

I blush slightly but good thing I have my helmet on so not to give him the satisfaction that he got me.However, he is not wrong about the view. 

The timer beeps and we flank behind the wooden shields, keeping an eye out for the enemy team of six.Jesse holds his paintball gun with one hand and I roll my eyes not believing he’s trying to use it as his Peacekeeper.He motions with his hand for me to move in on the lift behind him so I can get some high ground to cover him.Once I’m in position I nod to Jesse and he moves forward.

“Two!” I shout.

Jesse rolls to the right, then shoots his gun at the head that pops up.The guy’s whole visor is splattered with yellow paint.From behind him, I see another one and I shoot him in the chest three times with pink paint. 

“Dat’s my girl!” Jesse calls out to me.

I shoot at another teammate covering Jesse as he gets in closer flanking in from behind.

“It’s High Noon.”

**BAM BAM BAM**

The other three teammates fall forward from being hit in the back by Jesse.Such a showoff.I take aim and shoot at Jesse hitting him in the chest.

“Darlin’!” he looks distraught.

“What’s the matter Jesse?Can’t take the heat?!”

“Heh, buckle up Sweetheart!This gunslinger’s loaded!”

***

We exit the arena laughing as we collapse on one of the benches, both Jesse and I are covered in paint.We went all out against each other, so much that the other team was just watching from the sidelines taking bets.

“I should’a worn a cup,” Jesse chuckles slightly.

“No one told you to roll out of the way.Honestly I was aiming for your head.”

“Oh that’s encouraging.”

The coach helps to take our gear away and hands us towels to wipe away the paint.My poor boot basically got a new yellow paint job, so I didn’t even bother.When I’m done, I help Jesse clean himself up since he got hit more than I did.

“You’ve got some on your soul patch,” I reach up to wipe the paint away.

“Thank you kindly.”

“Anytime.”

We stand there and I’m kind’ve expecting a kiss from him, but I know Jesse loves to tease so I don’t wait for him.I turn to head towards the exit when I feel a hand engulf mine.

“And where do ya think yer goin’ Darlin’?”

“Fleeing before you retaliate,” I joke.

“I would never,” he chides while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.“How’s yer leg feelin’?”

“A little sore, but I’m alright.”

“How about we go get some’a that good smellin’ bar-b-que and you can rest yer leg?”

“Bar-b-que sounds great, I’ve worked up an appetite shooting at you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yerself Darlin’.Even though ya won’t admit I gotchu good.”

“You painted my whole cast, I think it’s self explanatory.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, but I had to give it my all against ya.”

“I’m flattered,” I lean my head against his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get us a table and I’ll get the grub.”

Nodding at Jesse, he leads us over to a free table and again insisted that he pay for this.

“No Jesse—”

He cuts me off with a chaste kiss to stun me before pulling away with a smirk and walking off towards the food stands.My cheeks are hot with a blush, and I try to hide my face to not let Jesse know he got to me as he looks over from the line. 

When he does return with some food, I’m shocked at how much he piled onto his own plate as well as mine.

“Thought ya said ya worked up an appetite Darlin’?”

“I did, I’m just not sure if I can keep up with you.”

“Can’t really blame me, especially when ‘dat lazy eyed guy is servin’ in the cafeteria.”

“Leave Gus alone, he’s trying!” I playfully smack him.

“Tryin’ maybe, but I can’t trust ‘dat mystery meat.”

“You’re right on that.”

I dig into the beef ribs he placed on my plate and I have to say whoever is working that grill knows what they are doing. 

“These are the bomb Jesse, nice choice.”

“Anytime,” he smiles.

“Ya know,” I munch on some fries, “I’m having a really good time Jesse.”

“Glad to hear that Darlin’.Maybe we can, ya know, do this again?”

“I would love to, if you can stand spending time with me again.”

“Don’ think I’ll have a problem with that Darlin’.I enjoy spendin’ time wit’cha.”

“Same here Jesse.And again thanks for everything from before.Not a lot of guys would carry me through gunfire or take a bullet for me.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to it Darlin’.”

Jesse reaches for my hand and intertwines our fingers while squeezing gently.

“I’d do it all over if I had to, just not anytime soon.Still a bit tender.”

I chuckle softly while leaning against his shoulder.I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone like this, not even when I dated that loser before.Maybe it’s because we know each other, and we are basically in the same environment, or the fact that my Papi accepts him.All I know is, that I really care about Jesse and I want to savor our time together especially before I leave for the army.

“What’cha thinkin’?” he sips his drink.

“How much I really like these ribs.”

“Oh okay,” he laughs.“Thought ya mighta thought ‘bout how much you’ll miss me when I’m gone tomorrow.”

“Where are you going this time?”

“Ah, ya know the rules, can’t tell.”

“Since when do you ever follow rules Cowboy?”

“Since I wanna continue seein’ my Commander’s daughter without getting my ass kicked again.”

“You won’t have any problem with that,” I lean up to kiss his cheek.“I’ll find out anyway.”

“Ya know that hackin’ gig is gonna get’cha into some real trouble one day.”

“But it is useful, when it’s needed.”

“True.”

“Man,” I eat my last fry.“That was so good, I’m ready for a nap.”

“Mind if I have yer last rib?”

“It’s all yours.”

“Thanks.”

He grabs the rib to finish it off while I keep thinking about what’s happening in another month.

“Ya know,” he wipes his mouth, “if yer tired, we can head back.”

“But I want to spend time with you.You just said you’re leaving tomorrow, and I don’t know when you’ll be back.”

“I knew you’d miss me,” he smirks.

“What about me Cowboy?You gonna miss me or are you gonna hit up a bar and flirt with the pretty girls there?”

“Ouch, ya wound me Darlin’,” he feigns hurt.“I’d never shame my lady.Like I said, don’ really wanna get my ass kicked by two Reyes’.”

“So you restrain yourself because you’re afraid,” I tease.

“Of Jefe, no.You, around chemicals yes.”

We start laughing at his joke, I mean yeah I can get a little carried away around explosive chemicals.

“Hey, it got us out of that lab.”

“Yeah it did, still would’a liked a warnin’.”

We finish up and gather our plates to toss them in a nearby trashcan.Jesse takes my hand and leads me through the crowd down towards a secluded part of the lake so we can get a good seat for fireworks.We find a nice patch of grass so Jesse sits down and I decide to make him flustered like he did to me earlier; I walk in front of him then take a seat between his legs and I lean against his chest.I immediately feel him tense before a hand wraps around my waist.

“Ya know, I really like this Darlin’.”

“Me too,” I turn to face him.“I hope you and Papi come home safe from your mission.I worry about you guys.”

“We’ll be back before you know it.What are you gonna do in the meantime Darlin’?”

“Study for my final entrance exams for the army.Also, I’m taking some college classes on computer engineering, just so I can get a head start.”

“Don’t forget to take a break once in a while, yer gonna start bein’ like Jefe and not sleeping.”

“I know,” I sigh.“I want to get through these deployment and schooling so I can help him.I don’t like to see him struggle like he does.”

“He’s tough, he can handle it.I know he taught you to be that way, and you can take good care of yerself.You’ve proven that time and time again, ‘specially when we first met; yer fiesty, I really like that about’cha.”

“I’m glad you think so.And since we are telling the truth here…I really did fall for your bad boy, cowboy charm.”

“Hope I can be the only cowboy to charm you Darlin’.”

“Haven’t seen a young Clint Eastwood yet,” I chuckle.

Jesse leans down to give me a kiss on my cheek then pulls away.I pout then point to my lips.

“Guess you’re slacking with your aim Jesse, you missed.”

“Apologies Miss, mind if I right that?”

“Please do.”

Jesse leans down and connects our lips in a soft kiss.Our lips meld together slowly causing butterflies to flutter in my chest so I reach my hand up to rest against his neck while one of his hands tangles into my hair.As we pull closer to each other and the kiss deepens, we fail to notice the fireworks going off in the background. 

We start to pull away and Jesse places one more peck on my lips before we relax in an embrace to watch the firework show.

“That was one hell of a kiss Darlin’.Hope ya kiss me like that when I get back.”

“We’ll see, who knows,” I smirk.“Bring me a souvenir and we’ll talk about it.”

“Heh-heh, we’ll see Darlin’,” he kisses my cheek.

“I’m just kidding, just need you back.”

“I’ll be back, got a lovely lady waitin’ for me now.”

“Charmer.”

I lean up and give him another loving kiss then settle back into his chest and we watch the rest of the fireworks. 


	20. Hard to Say Goodbye Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena is leaving and wants to get as much time in with her family and boyfriend as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te quiero: I love you (expression used between parents and children)  
> Te Prende: "Does that turn you on?"

“Good job team, anything else you want to add Reyes?”

“No Morrison, I said it was taken care of.”

“Fine, meeting adjourned.”

Gabe and Jesse get up from their seats then make their way towards the exit.

“Good job Kid,” Gabe clamps a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.“Get some rest.”

“Will do Boss.After I make a quick stop.”

“You mean to see Selena, right?” Gabe crosses his arms over his chest.

“Heh, yessir.”

“You have gotten quite close with my daughter these past couple of months haven’t you?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“I’m just asking.”

“Yessir, we are.I care about her a lot.”

“Good to hear.Well I need to check on her first before you tell her goodnight.”

Jesse follows behind Gabe as they approach Selena’s room.Gabe announces to Athena to tell Selena to let him in, but she has locked the door.Rolling his eyes Gabe scans his access card to override the lock and once he walks in he sees why Selena didn’t allow access.

Selena is propped up with pillows, head lobbed to the side, laptop wide open on her lap, a pencil in her lax hand, and books surrounding her bed.After snapping a quick picture on his phone, Gabe starts to take away the books and laptop without waking Selena.When he finishes, Gabe reaches to adjust Selena under her covers so she can be more comfortable.She does stir slightly but immediately goes back to sleep.He rubs her hair softly before placing a kiss on her head.

Gabe exits the room to see Jesse across the way propped up against the wall with his arms crossed and smoking his cigar waiting his turn to see Selena.

“Athena, turn off Selena’s alarm.She can sleep in.”

_“Yes Commander.”_

“She’s asleep Kid,” Gabe says to Jesse.“Best to leave her alone, you can talk to her tomorrow.”

“Aww really?”

“Yes really,” Gabe answers sternly.“She needs all the rest she can get before…”

Jesse blows out a puff of smoke.

“She’s leaving the day after tomorrow ain’t she?”

“Yeah,” Gabe sulks.“Get to bed Kid, I expect you up for tomorrow’s early training with Ana.”

“Alright.”

Jesse snuffs his cigar out, places his hands in his pockets and walks towards his room in the barracks while Gabe goes into his office across from Selena’s room.Once inside, he removes his beanie and runs a hand through his locks before he leans against his desk. 

Summer’s over, Selena’s summer class ended, she’s healed and back to her normal self…and she’s shipping off to the army.Gabe tried to tell himself he was ready for this, how happy he is that she’s joining the army just like he did at her age.However, regardless of his pride in Selena, he’s actually dreading Selena’s departure.

Gabe reaches into his wallet to pull out the picture sleeve he keeps in there.He’s got pictures of Selena from the time she was born until her High School graduation.Gabe’s heart aches, he can’t believe how fast his daughter grew; to him it’s still like yesterday that he brought her home from the hospital to an office that was surrounded with boxes of files and weapons.All the changes he made just for his little girl, was worth every moment.

“Oh Mijita, what am I gonna do without you here?”

***

Stirring out of a deep sleep I stretch out across my bed hearing the satisfying pops from my spine.I yawn obnoxiously while sitting up then notice that all of my books and laptop are off to the side of the bed.Papi must have used his access card to override my lock so he could let me know they got back from their mission.

“Athena, what time is it?”

_“It’s 9:12 am.”_

“What?!” I gasp.“What happened to my alarm?!”

“Commander Reyes ordered for you to sleep in this morning.”

“Papi…” I scratch my head.“Where is he now?”

“He and Agent McCree are finishing up their training on the field.May I suggest you rise to meet them in the Cafeteria for breakfast?”

“I think I’ll do that, thanks Athena.”

“You are welcome.”

I slide out of bed and slowly make my way to my bathroom to freshen up and fix my bedhead before I go out to see everyone, especially my boyfriend.Though Jesse hides his bedhead with his hat most of the time.After I brush my teeth, I take one last look at myself in the mirror tying my hair back in a loose ponytail and adjusting my Blackwatch Sweatshirt over my fuzzy pants.Actually it’s Jesse’s sweatshirt that I stole from him after one of our dates, but it smells like him so he let me keep it.

I make my way out to the cafeteria where I immediately see Reinhardt talking with Auntie Ana with a blush on his face.Honestly, the man needs to tell her how he feels it’s just sad at this point.

“Look who’s finally awake.”

Fareeha steps beside me while slinging an arm around my shoulders.

“With bedhead too?!” she ruffles my ponytail.“What did you do last night?”

“Finished my finals and doing something productive, if you must know,” I chuckle.“I think I fell asleep with everything out though.”

“Oh I saw the picture.”

“What picture?!”

“You need to ask Uncle Gabe,” she laughs.“Drool and everything.”

“I don’t drool!” I playfully slap her arm.“At least I don’t snore like you!”

“I do not!”

“Hey!What’s all the racket this morning?”

I turn around to see Dad with his datapad in his hand and a fresh cup of coffee.

“Nothing,” we say innocently.

“Sure, you two together always spells trouble.”

“Good morning to you too, Dad,” I give him a side hug.“Why are you grumpy this early in the morning?”

“Sorry Sweetheart, just had a long night.”

Dad leans over to give me a kiss on the head before walking over to the table with Auntie Ana and Reinhardt.

“Mission must’ve not gone according to his plan,” Fareeha whispers.

“Job got done didn’t it?” I smile.“I know Papi and Jesse got it done.”

“So how are you and your boooooyfriend doing?” she teases while leading me over to the food line.

“We are doing great if you must know,” I shove her.“Just…been thinking about what to do?”

“You mean how you both will cope with the separation?Do you think you both will break up?”

“Fareeha, I don’t really want to talk or think about it right now.I want to just relax today, me and Jesse will figure out our own business without your help.I mean it!”

“Okay okay, sorry.So what do you want to do today?”

“Besides finish packing?I literally just want to maybe spend some time with Papi and Jesse before I leave.”

“Have you guys…ya know?”

“What?”

“Come on, I didn’t have a chance to ask you last night before you kicked me out so you could study.Have you and Jesse gotten cozy?Done anything?”

“Fareeha!” I scold.“I’m not gonna answer that, especially around people.What’s the matter with you?!”

“So that means no.Are you gonna?”

“Fareeha, let’s go eat our breakfast without these questions,” I try to hide my blush. 

“Why are you so embarrassed?I know you want to.”

“Don’t make me get your Mama.”

“Since when do you snitch?!”

“I don’t, I can just get you involved in a day of tea tasting with her.”

“You wouldn’t,” she glares.

“Try me,” I stare back.

“You win.Let’s go eat.”

“I’m glad you see it my way,” I smirk.

We take a seat with the veterans Fareeha sitting by her mom and me sitting by my dad.

“Hey Dad, is Papi still training this morning?”

“He should be finishing up, he said he would be here to have breakfast with you.”

Arms wrap around me from behind and I am attacked with a flurry of kisses from my Papi.

“Morning Mijita.I can’t believe you’re leaving me!”

“Ah!Papi let go!You’re squeezing me!”

“I gotta get my squeezes in now, I don’t know when I can again.”

Papi takes his seat on the other side of me and picks off of my plate.

“Hey!That was mine!”

“I’ll get you more.”

“Gabriel, you should be proud of the glory your daughter is going to partake in,” Reinhardt voice booms among us with a laugh.

“Yeah Papi, aren’t you glad I’m gonna finally be out of your hair, not hacking the security system, or stealing your beanie.Time to be like ‘finally!She’s gone!Now I can breathe!I can turn her room into a man cave!’” I joke.

“Stop cussing at me,” he pinches my cheek.“I’m not looking forward to you leaving me Mijita.”

“Aww,” I lean my head on his shoulder.“You gonna miss me?”

“What gave you that idea?I’m worried about you driving your commanding officer nuts.”

“That’s my goal,” I smirk.

“Any room in here for me Darlin’?” Jesse walks up with a tray of food.

“No,” Papi answers with a scowl.

I swat his shoulder and pout at him for snapping at Jesse, but Papi just shrugs.

“Here Jesse, you can have my seat,” Dad gets up.“I’ve got some paperwork to follow up on anyway.”

“You sure Dad, you didn’t eat.”

“I’m alright Sweetheart.Actually later how about you, me, and Gabe go out for lunch later my treat.”

“Aww that means I gotta get dressed…”

“Just meet me in my office around 13:00 hours.”

Dad walks away and Jesse takes his seat next to me then we lean in to give each other a quick kiss before Papi pulls me away and I groan.

“Ah, young love,” Reinhardt laughs.“Enjoy it while you can young ones!”

“No no!” Papi exclaims.“And no kissing in front of me!Just because I allowed you to date her, doesn’t mean I approve of everything.”

“Sorry Jefe, but I didn’t get to see my girl when I got back last night.Wanted to make up for lost time.”

“There ain’t gonna be no making up anywhere.”

“Papi, that’s enough!Come on let’s just get along today please?”

“Yeah you’re right Mijita.Anything you want today.”

“Can you teach me that trick for when you’re gone?” Fareeha asks.

“What trick?”

“Whatever you do to bend them to your will.”

“It’s a gift,” I smile.

“Have you nothing to say through all this?” Papi asks Auntie Ana.

“I’m just watching,” she smiles while sipping her tea.

***

“I can’t believe Dad went straight back to work.What happened on the mission that he needs to do so much damage control?”

“Nothing you need to worry about Mijita.Ven aqui, I want to show you something.”

Papi walks towards his bedroom and I follow close behind then take a seat on the edge of the bed.In his closet he takes out this small wooden and worn box then takes a seat beside me.

“I didn’t know you had a keepsake box Papi.”

“Not much that I really wanted to remember during this time.”

He opens the lid and inside are a few army medals, a scuffed up bullet, a couple pictures of him in his army uniform with some squad members, and one with Dad.At the very bottom are his dog tags with a small pointed cross attached to it.

“Your abuela sent me this cross to keep me safe.She got it blessed at her church before sending it to me.”

“Never took you to be religious Papi.”

“Not really, but I still got you baptized as a baby because some part of me still believes that you’ll be taken care when I couldn’t be here to protect you.And now that you’re going away, I want you to have this.”

He puts the chain with his dog tags and his cross around my neck then rubs my cheek.

“Even though I can’t be physically there to protect you, I’m still there in some way.So please wear this at all times, and come back to me to add your own dog tags to it.”

“I will, I promise.”

I hug him around his shoulders tightly and he returns the hug while kissing my head.

“Te quiero mucho Mijita…and I am so proud of you.”

“Te quiero Papi.I’m going to miss you, but I promise to come back so you can make me second in command.”

“Heh,” he sniffs.“Yeah that’ll be the day.”

We pull away and he gives me one more kiss to my cheek before ruffling my hair.

“Alright enough with the mushy shit, I know you’ve been dying to spend some time with McCree.”

“Not dying, but I do want to spend time with him.”

“Just behave yourself.”

“I always behave Papi.”

“So that wasn’t you who snuck into the armory to test out the new grenade launches on the rifles?” he raises a brow.

“I have no idea what you are talking about Papi, I am completely innocent,” I smile while standing up.

“Innocent, right.”

I wave at my Papi before leaving back to my room so I can get ready for one last date night with Jesse.In a way I’m kind’ve dreading it.

***

“I wish I had this kinda setup in my bunk Darlin’,” Jesse admires my computer and TV setup.“How did’ja get all this?”

“Papi said if I wanted a high power computer I would have to buy it with my own allowance.So I worked around base, earned some money, and actually went to a computer store and built my own system.It took a lot of time but I’m happy with it.Now the TV Dad bought for me after I built this whole system, I just hooked it up to my computer.”

“Damn, beauty and brains.”

Jesse walks over to wrap an arm around my waist and place a kiss on my cheek.

“What’cha wanna do Darlin’?Today’s your day.”

“Can we just relax, and watch old movies together?”

“Anything you want,” he smiles.“Here.”

He places his hat atop my head.

“I’ll even let ya wear my hat.”

“Why thank you kind sir,” I make a western accent.

We take a seat amongst my mis-colored bean bags sitting on the floor and we stream various movies.I cuddle up next to Jesse and he pulls me in close while leaning his head on top of mine.For a while none of us say a word, we just enjoy being near each other.I intertwine our fingers with his free hand and he brings it up to place a kiss on mine.

“Jesse…”

“Hm?Yeah Darlin’?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow and I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss ya too, a lot.”

“But I…”

“Darlin’ what’s the matter?”

I stumble on my words and rub my head.While I try to gather my words Jesse moves to pull me into his lap to get me to look at him.

“You can tell me Darlin’,” he caresses my cheek.

“I’m just gonna be gone but I don’t want to be selfish to you.”

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Jesse I really, really like you.But I feel like with me leaving it would be selfish of me to ask you to wait for me.”

“I see.You wanna end things with me?”

“That’s not it at all!I mean you’ve had to have thought of this too right?Where we stand and what we should do?I don’t know how long I’m going to be deployed and I don’t think it’s right for me to ask you to wait here for me.”

“Don’cha think you should ask me first what I think of the situation Darlin’?”

“I…yeah, you’re right Jesse.Fine, what do you think of our situation?”

“Thought you’d never ask.Look I know that this was coming sooner or later, and I ain’t never gonna get in the way of your success Darlin’.I know this is important for ya, and yer happiness is important to me.”

“But you’re happiness is important too Jesse.”

“And I’m happy with you Selena.Yeah it’s gonna be tough without’cha, but I can’t see this endin’.I ain’t met a girl like ya before, who else would serve an inmate a hot meal to convince them to stay and have a better life?Yeah I get my ass busted all the time but it’s better than rottin’ in a cell bein’ forgotten.You made me change my mind Darlin’, and I got a chance to get to know you better.Can’t really picture myself with a better girl than the one I got in my arms right now.”

“Jesse, I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Well I do.The question is, how do you feel?Are ya willing to hang on to us?”

I readjust myself in Jesse’s lap to where I am straddling him and I place my hands on his face gently caressing him.He leans into my hand then places a small kiss on my wrist.Watching him react to my touch and the feel of his hands on my waist makes me blush.I feel safe in his arms and the way he treats me makes my heart beat faster. 

Leaning in I capture his lips in a passionate kiss.Jesse wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his form while I wrap my arms around his neck.His tongue comes out to tease my bottom lip and I allow him to claim my mouth as his.Jesse becomes eager as our tongues battle for dominance and one of his hands starts massaging my thigh. 

He pulls away first to catch his breath while taking his hand away from my leg.

“Sorry Darlin’,” he mumbles.“I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine Cariño,” I say while placing his hand back on my thigh.“I like it.”

“I love it when you speak in Spanish to me.”

“Oh yeah?¿Te prende?”

“I don’ know what’cha said, but yeah just like that.”

I place my hand over his that’s on my thigh and I think hard on what he said to me earlier.He’s right, I can’t imagine him with his arms around someone else.I want Jesse to only hold me like this, kiss me like this, and be here for me when I come home.

“You’re right…I don’t want to lose you.Can you please wait for me, I know it’s gonna be tough for us, but I want you.”

“Course I’ll wait for ya Darlin’,” he smiles.“Ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

I lean down to kiss him again this time with more ferocity, as his hands squeeze my hips softly.I moan softly against his lips as I pull away to catch my breath.

“Darlin’, I won’t do anythin’ to ya, especially somthin’ you don’t want.”

“I know,” I trace my hands over his chest.“But I want to, if you do.”

Jesse leans his forehead against mine and we sit like that for a moment as he runs his hands along my hips and thighs.

“I’ll take care of ya Darlin’, I’ll be gentle.”

“Athena,” I call out.“Access lock override 3872009.”

_“Lock override activated.”_

“What’s that?” he asks while kissing my neck.

“I’m making sure we are not disturbed.”

“Bad girl,” he trails his kisses up my cheek.

“Thought you liked that about me.”

“I’m about to show ya how much I like ya.”

“Giddy up Cariño.”

Jesse pulls me down into a kiss as my hands start working on his skin tight shirt.


	21. Hard to Say Goodbye Pt. 2

“Oh~ Jesse,” I moan.

“Mmm, you’re sensitive here Darlin’.”

Jesse keeps sucking and nipping at my neck sending tingles down my spine as his hands roam my sides.Both of our shirts are thrown somewhere around the room forgotten as Jesse takes his time to caress me gently.I rake my hands across his back feeling over his well-toned muscles as he moves lower trailing his kisses over my covered breasts.One of his hands runs down to unbutton my jeans while he leans up to look at me.

“May I?”

My response is to lift my hips to allow him to remove my jeans to reveal my matching black lingerie that I bought.

“Well howdy.Seem’s like you were plannin’ this for me Darlin’.”

“Do you like it?” I ask while trying to hide my flushed face.

“I love it Darlin’.”

Jesse leans back over my to kiss my swollen lips and I reach lower to unbuckle his belt and his pants.

“Darlin’ let me take my time to love ya properly.”

Smiling to myself I reach off to the side for his hat and I place it on my head making a deep blush form on his cheeks.A fire is lit in his eyes as his lips find my neck again while his hands move to remove my bra.His hands start to caress both mounds while gently pinching my perky nipples making me moan out his name. 

Jesse’s lips travel down my neck until his warm mouth finds one of my nipples and he runs his tongue against the nub before sucking sending sensations of pleasure through my body.I run my hands through his hair as he works on pleasuring me, then moving over to my other breast to deliver the same treatment. 

His mouth is working wonders on my chest making me so wet so I start rubbing my legs together to give myself some friction.Jesse runs one of his hands from my chest, down my belly, the rubs over my clothed pussy.I hear him hum against my breast as he pulls away smirking.

“So wet fer me Darlin’.I wonder how good you taste.”

“J-Jesse,” I whimper.

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle wit’cha.”

Jesse reaches down to slide my panties off then bends down between my legs trailing soft kisses down my inner thighs.I pull his hat over my face to hide my embarrassment but Jesse wasn’t having that.He reaches up to remove the hat from my face then wraps his arms under my legs and hovers over my exposed pussy.

“Don’t hide from me, I wanna see that pretty face of yours enjoy what I’m ‘bout to do.”

“Jesse please,” I whimper.“I want you.”

He hums before lowering himself to my core and licking at my slick folds.I grip onto my sheets as I feel Jesse’s tongue swirl around my clit and he holds my hips down to keep me from wriggling out of his hold.He starts to lightly suck on my clit causing me to breathe in a shaky breath.

“Ah~ Jesse, mmm, that feels so good!”

Jesse’s fingers start rubbing against my puffy clit as he licks down my folds to push his tongue into my pussy lapping at my dripping folds.

“Yeah Jesse, there!Mmm!”

He hums sending vibrations through me as he picks up his pace in tongue fucking me.I reach one hand down to grip onto his hair as I try to pull him closer feeling wanting him to go deeper as a knot forms in my belly.I can feel that it’s about to burst as his tongue goes deeper into my core and his ministrations on my clit quicken.

“J-Jesse!Jesse, oh Baby yes!”

Suddenly, I feel one of his arms release my leg then he inserts one of his fingers and pumps my pussy at a quick pace.As I moan out his name again he adds a second finger and fucks his fingers into me faster while his other hand rubs my clit.Then he goes back to suck on my clit again and that’s when the knot bursts and I cum all over his fingers while calling his name, and Jesse keeps eating me out as I ride out my orgasm.

As my body starts to relax Jesse pulls out his fingers, leans back then licks his fingers clean making sure I can see him clearly.

“Ya taste mighty fine Darlin’.”

“Don’t say things like that,” I turn my head in embarrassment.

He hovers over me and turns my head back so I can face him and he kisses me pushing his tongue into my mouth so I can taste myself.I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer as I taste myself and somehow it turns me on more.

“C-can I try?”

“Darlin’ ya don’t have to,” he traces his hand along my sensitive body.“I’m here to please you.”

I bring my hand up to caress his cheek.

“But I want to give you as much pleasure as you’re giving me, Cariño.”

“Hmm.” 

He leans back off the bed to remove his jeans and his underwear.His hardened cock springs free of the confines of his of his pants and the tip is dripping with pre-cum.Slowly I turn over to crawl to the end of the bed and get eye level with his throbbing cock.The sight and size of him makes my cunt clench in anticipation and a little fear.

“Darlin’ I promise not to hurt you.”

“Just let me know if I’m doing it wrong.”

I reach out to wrap my hand around his shaft giving it a few gentle strokes before I run my tongue over the tip tasting the salty, tang of his pre-cum.He moans softly and runs a hand through my hair as I lower my mouth on the tip sucking the soft tip and swirling my tongue around earning me some delicious moans from Jesse.

“Yeah Darlin’, nnn just like that.”

Hollowing my cheeks I take him down deeper into my mouth and running my tongue on the underside of his cock.I use my hand to stroke the rest of the length that I can’t fit into my mouth and I bob my head in tune with my hand making Jesse moan my name.The more he moans it makes me increase my speed in sucking him off.I can feel his dick pulse against my hand and somehow his girth seems to get bigger.

“Darlin’, B-Baby, slow down!Ah!”

I pull away from his cock a string of saliva trailing from the tip to my swollen lips.Jesse brings me up to place his lips onto mine in a passionate kiss then leans me back against the bed without separating from me.When he does he leans back to spread my legs and place the tip of his cock at my entrance.My heart starts beating rapidly in anticipation as he slowly pushes himself into me stretching my walls causing a strange sense of pain mixed with pleasure.

“A-ahh!J-Jesse!Nnn!”

“Ohh Darlin’!Mmm you’re so tight!”

I rake my nails over his back as he groans out until he fully sheathes his thick cock inside of me.I moan out while trying to fight tears as I feel pain from Jesse taking my virginity.

“I’m sorry Darlin’,” he leans down to kiss away my tears.“It will pass, I promise.”

He continues to kiss me and mumble compliments in my ear then suck on the hickeys he gave me earlier across my neck and shoulders.Soon the sting begins to go away and I nod to him giving him permission to move. 

Jesse takes a slow pace, placing his hands on my hips and I hold onto my shoulders as he fucks me.Every slap on his hips to mine I moan out as pleasure fills my body while Jesse’s cock hits every spot inside of me just right.He spreads my legs a little wider and I feel him hit a spot inside of me that makes me cry out in surprise, and all I can see is a smirk on his face.

“‘Dat feel good Darlin’?Ya like my cock being buried in this pretty lil pussy of yours?”

“Jesse!Yes, yes!Fill me please!”

“Yeah Baby, take my fucking cock!”

He quickens his pace and his cock keeps hitting my g-spot over and over again, I feel that knot form again in the pit of my belly.He’s going to make me cum again.

“Jesse, make me cum!I wanna cum all over your cock!”

Jesse’s fingers dig into my hips as he thrusts into me at a bruising pace, I can’t take it and I cum again.My body jolts beneath his as he continues fucking me through my second orgasm.I am nearly out of breath as he slows down.No I don’t want him to leave unsatisfied.

After catching my breath I hook my leg around his roll him onto his back and straddle his waist.I lift myself up then sheath myself back down on his cock with a hearty moan, then I lean over to grab the discarded hat again and place it on my head.

“Mind if I ride this cowboy?”

“Oh Darlin’ take me for a ride.”

Placing both hands on his chest I start out slow bringing myself up then back down on his shaft.After a few experimental thrusts, I pick up the pace bringing myself down on his cock hitting that spot just right making him moan beneath me.I must be doing good because I can feel his cock pulse harshly again.

I bring one of my hands down to rub over my clit to intensify the pleasure, but Jesse moves my hand out of the way to replace it with his own. 

“Bad girl, mmm, wanna pleasure yourself?Do ya like this?”

“Yeah Cariño, yeah I like it!Gah!I’m gonna cum again!”

“‘Dat’s right Baby, cum all over my fucking cock again.”

“Aaahh!Jesse!”

Slapping my hips against his one last time my vision goes completely white as my walls clench around his cock.I cum harder than I ever have and that combined with my moans is enough for Jesse to hold me in place as this ropes of his cum fill me to the brim.He cries out my name jolting with every pulse of cum squirting into me, until he stops and I collapse against his sweaty chest.

We lay their in a tangle of limbs, sweaty bodies pressed together, warmth pooling at our nether regions, and completely exhausted.He wraps his arms around my back then slowly positions me at my side next to him where we engage in small kisses and feather light touches across our sensitive skin.

“Darlin’, hah that was amazing.”

“Yeah it was,” I breathe out slowly then lean my head on his chest.“I wanna stay just like this.”

“We can for now,” he leans down and kisses my lips.“Ya did so well Darlin’.”

“I feel so exhausted.”

“Heh, yeah.Good sex will do that for ya.How are ya feeling?”

“Sore, sticky…but overall I feel great.I’m glad my first time was with you.”

He reaches his hand up to caress my cheek then pecks my lips lovingly.

“Glad ya trusted me with it.Let me get’cha cleaned up.”

Giving me one more kiss he raises from the bed to go into my bathroom to grab a towel.When he comes back he helps to clean me up, throw my towel in the laundry, then join me back under the covers in bed.We lay there side by side, his arm underneath my head pulling me close while I place my hands against his chest.

“Darlin’?”

“Hm?” I look in his eyes.

“Promise you’ll come back to me.”

“I promise,” I smile at him.“Promise me you’ll stay safe too, and not drive Papi too crazy.”

“Heheh, can’t really promise the second one.But I promise to be here ready to give you a kiss.”

“Worth a shot.He’s used to the chaos though.”

“Ain’t that the damn truth.”

I reach my hand up to caress his cheek then kiss his lips softly.

“Te amo mi amor,” I whisper against his lips.

“I love you too Darlin’.”

“I thought you didn’t know Spanish?”

“I’ve picked up a few things here and there listening to Jefe.Mostly how to cuss someone out, but I can talk to ya sweet in Spanish too.”

“Oh really?No puedo esperar a volver a casa contigo.”

“Now ya don’t gotta go and show off to me Darlin’.”

“What’s the matter Cowboy?Don’t like the taste of your own medicine?”

“Nah, just wish I could respond to ya that’s all.”

“Well I said, I can’t wait to come home back to you.”

“I can’t wait either Darlin’, but I don’t wanna think about that right now.I just want to hold you for now while I can.”

Kissing him one last time, I cuddle into his chest and let the exhaustion in my body take over letting me fall into a deep sleep with Jesse.

***

“ _Selena_ ,” Athena’s voice echoes in my small bathroom. _“Commander Reyes is requesting you for breakfast in Commander Morrison’s apartment.Also he wants to know why he cannot access your room?”_

“Uh, tell him I’ll be out soon.Just freshening up and finishing up packing.”

_“I will inform him.”_

I turn off the shower then dry myself off with my towel before wrapping it around my body.I wipe the steam away from my mirror taking in the sight of multiple hickies across my collar and shoulders.I blush while running a hand over them, the memory of last night still fresh in my mind.

Two arms wrap around my middle as Jesse leans down to kiss one at the crook of my neck.I reach a hand up to caress his cheek.

“Jesse, you gotta dry off and get back to your room.”

“I’m thinkin’ he already knows Darlin’.‘Specially since I didn’t show up this morning for training.”

“Probably, but you can play off that you’re upset that I’m leaving so you ditched.Didn’t feel like working out.”

“Think I got my workout in the shower Darlin’, twice.”

“Jesse!”

“Ya said my name like that too,” he smiles cheekily.

“Will you just stop,” I blush harshly.

“I’m just kiddin’.”

I turn around and he pulls me in for a deep kiss before exiting the bathroom to get dressed.I quickly brush my teeth, then brush my hair leaving it wet before I go into my room where Jesse is putting on his boots before grabbing his hat.I see my lace panties from last night, smirking to myself I pick them up before I approach Jesse and slip them into his pocket.

“Keep them, I bought them for you.”

“Mm,” he reaches into his pocket.“Baby I thought you wanted to make it to breakfast.Ya gotta stop temptin’ me to take you again.”

“Then you better get going before we miss breakfast and Papi and Dad kill you.”

“Worth the risk,” he bends down again for a kiss.

“Jesse go!” I playfully push him.

“Okay okay, I’m goin’,” he laughs.

I tell Athena to unlock my room and give me tracking on Papi so I can give Jesse an opening to leave.Once I confirm that Papi is waiting around the corner, I tell Jesse to go the opposite direction so he can give him the slip.Once he’s gone, I quickly get dressed, grab my large duffel bag and confirm that I have everything ready so I can just grab and go.

Dad made a wide spread for breakfast, enough for all of us big eaters to enjoy.

“Dad I’m gonna pop if I eat anymore,” I rub my belly.

“Better eat up now because you won’t eat this good for a long time,” he says.

“I think she’s gonna have a food baby,” Fareeha rubs my stomach while laughing.

“Stoooop leave me alone!” I swat her hands away.“I’m about to pass out on that plane.”

“Speaking of planes, we need to get going Mijita.”

“Is it time already?” I look at my phone.

“Si, say goodbye to everyone.”

Sighing, I go around the room giving everyone hugs and goodbyes.Reinhardt nearly crushed me in a hug while laughing loudly in my ear.Auntie Ana, Dad, and Fareeha walk with us out to the launch where Jesse puts my duffel bag in the trunk of one of the trucks then opens my door.

“You stay safe out there and call when you can.”

“I will Auntie Ana.”

Fareeha hugs me tightly and I can hear her softly crying.

“Don’t do that…” I sniff.“You’re gonna make me cry.”

“But I’m not going to see you here everyday, is it too late to change your mind.”

“Fareeha, you know I can’t do that.You’re going to do the same thing in two years, hopefully I’ll be back to see you off when it’s your turn.”

“Unless Mom has something to say about it.”

“I know.But take care of everyone while I’m gone okay?And don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I will.”

We pull away and I walk over to Dad whose fighting his own tears.He pulls me to his chest and places a kiss on my head.

“If you ever need anything we’re just a phone call away, Gabe and I will bring you home.”

“Dad, I’m doing this for me.No shortcuts, if you and Papi can do it so can I.”

He pulls away and rubs my cheek, then he salutes me.

“Good luck Soldier.”

I salute him back then go to get into the truck.Jesse sits in the back seat while I take a seat next to Papi in the front.We drive off and I lean out the window waving at everyone until I can’t see them anymore.

Reality sets in as we drive closer to the airport, none of us say anything.Memories flash before my eyes from drawing at Papi’s desk, to him teaching me how to shoot, causing trouble with Fareeha, meeting Jesse, and that whole situation at the beginning of the summer.A part of me is ready for this, and the other part is ready to turn back around. 

“Mijita, we’re here.”

“Huh?”

How long was I spaced out? 

Jesse opens my door letting me out and he carries my bag as we make our way through the airport, through TSA and to the waiting area.I can see around us are others ready to board and with the same duffel bag I have.They are sitting with their families saying their last goodbyes before we have to board.

_“Airline 243 is about to board.Repeat, Airline 243 is about to board.”_

Sighing I stand up to face both my boyfriend and my Papi.

“Make it quick,” Papi says before I could say anything.

I turn to wrap my arms around Jesse’s neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss.He hugs me tight around the waist not wanting to let go, that is until we are interrupted by the announcement system again.We separate from the kiss and I hug him.

“Te amo Jesse,” I whisper in his ear.

“Love ya too Darlin’.”

“Hey hey enough.Time to go Mijita.”

I pull away from Jesse to go and hug my Papi tightly.He pulls me into a harsh bear hug and plants a kiss to my forehead.

“I love you Mijita, and I’m gonna miss you.I know you’re gonna be one of the best.”

“Of course I am, after all you trained me Papi.I’ll try my best to keep in touch,” I feel a tear roll down my cheek.“I’m gonna miss you so much.”

_“Last call Airline 243 is about to take off.”_

I pull away from Papi then lean up to kiss his cheek.I grab my duffel bag then wave at them both before approaching the check in to scan my ticket.

“Oye, you gotta say you love me!” Papi’s voice echoes over the intercom.

I turn around and there he is at the intercom desk speaking into the mic.Jesse is trying to hide a laugh along with the others waiting in the airport while I have a dumbstruck look on my face.

“Papi are you serious?!”

“I wanna hear it!”

“W-wait in front—?!”

“I wanna hear it!I love you Papi!”

“You can’t—!”

“I love you Papi!”

Taking a deep breath I look him in the eye.

“Papi I love you!” I shout then salute him.

Smiling at me he salutes me as well as I board the plane to ship off to the army.I’m gonna make him proud.I look out the window and I see both Jesse and Papi at the window waving and I wave back hoping that they see me.

***

Gabe watches the plane ascend to the sky taking his baby girl away to become a solider just like him.She wanted to follow in his footsteps so bad, and even though he was proud to be the one she looks up to, his heart is aching.He’s wasn’t ready for this, but he had to accept it.He knows he trained her well, hell she was a better fighter than some of the agents in Overwatch.Gabe knows she’ll be back.

“You alright there Boss?” Jesse asks.

“Yeah,” he puts his sunglasses on.“Let’s get out of here.”

“Yessir.”

Both of them exit the airport and make their way to the truck.Once they start driving Gabe tries to take his mind of Selena leaving.

“So you love her huh?”

“Uh…yessir.I really do.”

“You sure about that?”

“Ain’t no one else like her, can’t let a girl like that go.”

Gabe huffs under his breath, somehow he believes the kid, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to let him off easy.

“So about that hickey on her neck.”

“Hickey?Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.”

A red light comes up and Gabe slams hard on the brakes making Jesse fly forward and hit his head on the dash.

“Gah!The fuck was that for?!”

“I told you no funny business with my daughter the first time I whooped your ass.You think hitting your head on the dash is bad wait until we get back to base.”

“Can’t wait,” Jesse groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew hot and steamy goodbye for Selena and Jesse. She will be back!


	22. Been Through Hell

“Hang on Adams!We’re getting out of here!”

“No!Leave me!GAH!You can’t carry me all the way!”

“The hell I can’t!”

I am waist deep in mud, lungs burning, with Adams heaved across my shoulders.My lower abdomen burns as the mud affects my makeshift bandage and I know it will probably be infected.Adams is wounded severely, leg blown from the blast that I’ve tied off with a tourniquet.His whimpering echoes in my ear as I continue to trudge on through the muddy jungle.I see a patch at the end that I can climb up on.

“Wilson!Gomez!Takeda!Can anyone read me?!” I yell into my earpiece.

_“We read you Reyes!Finally have a signal!”_ Takeda answers.

_“Is Adams with you?!”_

“Yeah I’ve got him, Wilson.A little worse for wear, but alive!”

“Pfft, that’s an understatement…” Adams scoffs.

I roll Adams off of my shoulder and onto the bank so I can try to climb myself out.After I grab a nearby root Adams grabs one of my forearms and helps to pull me out.We lie beside each other catching our breath for a moment, before I hoist us up again and try to make it to the camp.

“Gomez, can you get a lock on my location?”

_“Not at the moment.Major is using it for a distress signal.”_

“Bullshit!Use the honing beacon I showed you.It will keep running while sending me coordinates.”

_“You would do best to stop questioning my command Reyes.We’ll send a flare, you can follow that.”_

“Bastard!” Adams curses.“Nnn!Sends us out on a suicide mission, while he sits by!”

“Calm down Adams,” I push myself up from the ground.“We have to keep moving.”

Something growls from a nearby bush, and it sounds hungry.Not wanting to spare what little ammo I have left I hoist Adams on my back piggyback style, the I use my rappel wire to secure him to my back and I sprint off away from the sounds.We are losing daylight, and I don’t want us to be stuck in the middle of the jungle alone.

“Hang on tight!”

Running as fast as I can I connect to my comm link again.

“Send the flare!Repeat send the flare!”

Off in the distance about ten kilometers to the north east.Close yet so far while carrying a person.Boots are pounding against the floor as the sounds along the bushes and trees grow louder; unfortunately it’s not just an animal anymore. 

“Dammit they travel fast!”

“More primitives?!” Adams calls.

“Grab your gun, we may need to fight through this!”

Suddenly a large spear lodges on a nearby tree so I start to dodge and weave.

“Shoot Adams!Shoot!”

Adams turns to fire at our attackers while I scramble through the various greenery then climb over a rock wall trying to lose the primitives.Honestly, who lives like this anymore?!Another spear lodges into the ground and I am able to pick it up then use it to clear over trees and foliage at a faster rate.I can hear our chasers losing range and I take it as a good sign.

Another flare goes up and I breathe a sigh of relief at how much closer we are due to the chase. 

“Almost there Adams…almost there.Just keep talking to me.”

“Y-ya know,” he slurs.“Major w-wanted us to face this so called, private army and for what?Stopping a drug lord from bringing drugs in America.Nearly all our men, friends, all gone.Only a few of us left.Was this worth it…yeah the cartel is down but was all the bloodshed worth it?”

“It sucks Adams, I know.But we took it down—”

“No!You did.You took down the plant…with a vengeance.I’ve never seen you fight so hard; you took down their chopper!”

“I had to do it, no matter what I had to.We were ambushed and everyone…then your leg.I couldn’t forgive them.”

His grip loosens from my shoulder so I nudge him.

“Hey don’t fall asleep on me!We are almost there, and when we get to camp we will take care of your leg.You’re not leaving me Adams, you’ve gotta stay awake.”

“M-Maddy…my Maddy…”

“Yes Maddy, I’m going to get you back to Maddy.How old is she now?”

“F-four, as pretty as her mom.”

“She’s going to be so happy to see you,” I push some large leaves aside.“She’s probably in pre-school right?You told me she likes the slides.”

“Heh yeah, slides.S-she’s trying the monkey bars…”

“That sounds like fun.”

I can see smoke up ahead and I can hear the voices of our comrades.Hopefully the beacon has been able to connect to a dispatch chopper.

“Reyes!” Takeda spots us first.

She along with Gomez and Wilson come over to help me bring Adams over.

“Holy shit, what the fuck happened?!” Wilson exclaims.

“Gah!” Adams yells as we lower him to a makeshift bed roll.

“We got any supplies?” Gomez asks.

“Bandages, no antiseptics.”

I pull out a small pouch with herbs that I gathered while on the move.

“Here, give me that can.Takeda, you have any water?”

“Just a bit here.”

I take the water and put it along with the herbs in a can then grab a nearby rock to crush everything together.The substance takes on a green color, but I know this herbal poultice should work for the time being to stop infection.

“Wilson tie a new tourniquet around his leg, Gomez hold him down, Takeda get him something to bite on.Adams I’m sorry, this is going to hurt.”

“J-just hurry!”

“Come on take it like a man Adams!” Major crosses his arms while standing over us.“You’ve gone to hell and back, what’s once more?”

“Major Hamilton you are not fucking helping!” I yell.“This is all your fault!”

“If you had followed orders, this wouldn’t have happened.”

I want to spit at him, beat his ass, hell I want to shoot him.This was all because of his orders to take a small team to the cocaine plant.

“AHHH!”

“Almost done!”

I finish spreading he poultice then securing the bandage around his leg.I reach for one of the empty containers to elevate his leg then we back off.Adams gasps in air as he lets the belt that was between his teeth fall from his mouth.

“R-Reyes… hah that hurt…”

“Sorry, it’s what I can do.”

“Wait, it’s just you guys?” Wilson asks.“Vasiri, Jokovic?”

“My brother,” Takeda adds.

“I’m sorry,” I shake my head.“They didn’t make it.”

“But Major said—”

“Major lied!He left us to be massacred!” Adams exclaims.

“I didn’t leave you sonuvabitch!I passed command over to Vasiri so I could return with the tough book.”

“Right, and I’m sure you still have a full magazine in each of your weapons.Don’t you?”

“Reyes, that’s the last time you question me.”

“Or what?”

Major pulls out his pistol and aims it at me while I’m sitting back against a rock.

“Whoa Major take it easy,” Gomez raises his hands.“They have just gone through hell, Reyes didn’t mean what she said.”

“Move Gomez,” his voice drops.

“It’s fine Gomez, he won’t shoot.”

“How would you know Reyes?!”

“You shoot me, they will open fire,” I glare.“You’re outnumbered.Lower your gun, **sir**.”

Major grits his teeth before, reluctantly, withdrawing his weapon.When he does Takeda rushes over to me then kneels to see blood leaking from my soiled bandage.

“What happened?”

I suck in a breath through my teeth as she undoes the bandage.

“I-I’m fine.Just a scratch.”

“Scratches don’t bleed like this.You were stabbed, weren’t you.”

“Something like that, it’s burning.”

She grabs the can with the remaining poultice and helps to re-bandage the wound.Hopefully a chopper will come soon.

“Here,” Wilson brings over the tough book.“I’m sure you can connect us with a better signal.”

“Heh,” I chuckle.“I hope so.”

I reroute the communication beacon to fan through various channels faster.What I notice is the small delay, there’s a second beacon.But why?I remove the dummy beacon while side glancing at Major, before completing the lock configuration.I decide to keep my thought to myself for the moment. 

For the first few minutes all I can get is static, until I can finally hear something coming through.I hookup my comm link to the tough book so it can communicate.

“Central this is private Reyes, can you read me?!”

Static and jumbled audio comes through so I reroute again.

“Central this is private Reyes of Alpha team!Can you read me?!”

“ _A-A-Alpha Team,_ ” the channel skips, _“this is Command Central, we read you.”_

“Send for an immediate chopper to our coordinates in Peru.We have taken severe casualties, and require immediate medical assistance.”

_“Alpha Team, sending chopper to your location.What of Delta and Beta?”_

“Central this is Major Hamilton,” he interrupts.“Both teams have been terminated.”

“You couldn’t put it any other way?” Gomez asks.

_“Major, we are sending backup.”_

“Good.”

I place the tough book down and lean back against the rock and placing a hand over my abdomen.It actually hurts way more now that my body is settling.I had to choose to shoot to save Adams instead of block the armed tackle.The hook tip hunting knife made it into me and tore something completely out, I saw it, but was too distracted with trying to survive to nearly vomit at the sight.

“Rest up Reyes, we got watch,” Wilson pats my shoulder.

I nod my head and try to relax but I am actually scared to close my eyes.In the back of my mind, I fear the primitives that were chasing us.They know this jungle, they know how to hide and when to strike, regardless if we have better weapons.Not only that, but the locals that were working at the cocaine plant, some of them were children and that’s how we lost Beta Team.No one pulled a trigger against them; no one except the snipers.Wilson and Takeda are the snipers, but were told to fall back by our Major.

With Bastions and CC-19 bots stationed, our lines were mowed down.We were abandoned to die without a leader, so I took charge and gave orders as I could to try and save our troops.However, Vasiri demanded we stay and take out the army and plant; we did at the cost of everyone.Beta team, Delta team save for Wilson and Takeda, then my team.Through the shock and anger of it all I somehow plowed through the remaining men, and even killed Roberto Dominguez, the head of the Peruvian cartel.

All that bloodshed, all our comrades gone just to shut down this trade.However, something was bothering me about this take down.I stole some data from one of the communicators in Dominguez’s office that had to do with trade routes, and there was a dead soldier, or agent, in his office before I got there to kill him. 

I investigated as quickly as possible before the building collapsed and I saw the Talon insignia, along with a picture of Major Hamilton in his vest.This is why I suspected that Major set us up to wipe out our units, and have us bring him the trade routes to turn in to Talon, then kill the rest of us.Unlike my comrades I’ve seen these tactics, I’ve grown up around it, but I fear that they will not believe me until I have solid proof.

By the time we hear any communication that a chopper is in route, it’s dark and our only light is the fire that we are trying to keep going as a steady rain comes in.Adams is groaning in pain, we don’t have any kind of anesthetic to help him and all we can do is continue to wait.Takeda has his head in her lap to give him some comfort while Wilson is nodding in and out of sleep.However, I didn’t see Major anywhere among us.

“Where’s Major?”

“Said he had to take a leak,” Gomez answers.

“How long ago was that?And he went alone?”

“About five minutes.Why?”

“Don’t think it’s a good idea to be alone in this jungle,” I stand up and grab my rifle.“Wilson give me your silencer, I’m going after him.”

Wilson throws me the silencer from his rifle and I take off towards the jungle.As cautious as possible I make my way through the brush listening for any movement.Five klicks away I can hear voices and I follow the sound until I can get within close combat range and I hide in some tall grass.I flip on my rifle camera, just in case.

“Do you have what we asked for?”

“No, b-but I can get the trade route information from the informant back on the coast.”

“That is not what we asked for Hamilton.You’ve failed, Adeyemi does not favor failure.”

“Can you just give me more time?I sacrificed my whole unit—”

“Yet you were still unsuccessful, and you know too much.”

“I promise I can get you what you need!”

“Agent kill him, the rest follow me.No survivors.”

“Wait please!”

Taking a deep breath, everything goes in slow motion as I lock on my targets and shoot each of the talon agents before they even know what hit them.Five bodies drop to the ground leaving Major frantic.

“W-who’s there?!”

I step out from behind the bush while glaring at Major.

“You sold us out for Talon,” I accuse.“You’ve got some balls.”

“Stand down Reyes, or you—”

I raise my rifle and fire a warning shot next to his head.

“On your knees, now.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

I shoot on the other side of his head.

“It’s your last warning.On your knees, **now**.”

Major growls while dropping to his knees and I keep the rifle pointed at his head.I’m torn on taking him in with what I recorded on camera, and killing him right now, right here.

“It all makes sense on this suicide mission, and you abandoning us for slaughter.You had all of our soldiers killed for trade routes and fourteen lives was worth a trade deal with Talon.”

“You think it was easy to make that decision?!”

“You betrayed us!You betrayed your country!You were going to give routes to a terrorist group!You son of a bitch!WHY?!”

“You don’t know what it’s like to get no recognition for your service!I fought beside your father during the Crisis, and he became a Commander in Overwatch!What about me?!What about what I sacrificed?!”

I press the barrel of the gun to the back of his head.

“We all make sacrifices and suffer, but my father would never sell out his own team for selfish gain.You can’t blame anyone but yourself for your problems.You don’t deserve to leave this jungle alive.”

Off in the distance I can hear the blades of the chopper getting closer.

“What are you going to do Reyes?You kill me, you will be seen as a traitor.Are you willing to risk everything for killing me?”

I place my finger on the trigger as I hear the chopper nearly here and I can see lights.Gritting my teeth I pull the trigger.

***

“Reyes, Reyes?”

“Hm?” I turn my head and open my eyes.

“We landed,” Takeda says.

“Back on American soil,” Gomez turns to look at us from the seat in front of us.“Are you ready for this?”

“You mean the party, without all of our friends and comrades?” I ask sarcastically.“I’m ecstatic.”

“Come on, I think we deserve some recognition for what we went through,” Wilson mentions while pulling down his bag.

“Has anyone heard from Adams?” I ask while following them off of the plane.

“I talked to his wife,” Takeda says.“They should be at the event tomorrow night.”

“That’s good.”

“Can you believe that Commander Morrison is going to be at this event?” Gomez beams.“I mean the dude’s a legend.”

“Is that so?” I raise a brow teasingly.“Sounds like you have a man crush on the Golden Boy of Overwatch.”

“No!”

We all laugh at him as we order a car to take us to the hotel in town.Once we are checked in I collapse on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

“You still having nightmares about what happened?” Takeda asks.

“Sometimes, and my abdomen still hurts.”

“Well you just got cleared from surgery, so I get why you’re sore.At least you turned in Hamilton for his crimes.” 

“I don’t know Sam, I struggle to think if I did the right thing.”

“You did Selena,” she nods.“Hamilton got exactly what he deserved.It’s better than a quick death, he can now suffer in a military jail.”

“I still wish he could have died by a firing squad.It’s just hard…and I can’t even know how you feel about Joe.”

“My brother served this country and gave his life for it.At least we won, so it wasn’t in vain.”

“You’re right.”

“How do you feel about being home?”

“It’s not really home until I can go back on base.”

“To see your Dad or your boyfriend?” she smirks.

I smile softly, “Both.I really miss them, and it’s been hard because the relationship between me and Jesse was only a summer thing and he said he was willing to wait for me.”

“With the phone calls I did catch you have with him, he sounds like he really loves you.”

“I love him, I just hope that when I go back home we can just pick up where we left off.”

“So you’re really going to join Overwatch?”

“Yup,” I nod.“I’ve wanted this my whole life.And at the banquet after we receive our medals, I believe it will show my father that I am ready.”

“You haven’t seen everyone in like three years.”

“Unfortunately, and that was all of Hamilton’s fault.”

“That man just never liked you huh?”

“Never,” I shake my head.“I figured it out though; it’s all because of my Papi got promoted into Overwatch and he didn’t.So I guess when he found out that I was his daughter—”

“He made your life a living hell,” she finishes.

“More or less.”

“So are you going to call them?”

“No, I want it to be a surprise.I’ve missed them so much and I can’t wait to be home.”

“Been wanting that Vitamin D,” she laughs.

I grab a pillow and throw it at her face.

“Shut up!You know I’m in pain!”

“Yeah but you can get that sexual healing~,” she sings.

“Oh my God, just stop.” 

I throw another pillow at her and we end up in a pillow fight until we are told to be quiet by the others.We collapse on our beds laughing and I decide to shower then turn in for the night so I can be ready for tomorrow.


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me dejes por tanto tiempo nunca más. (Never leave me for that long again)
> 
> Lo siento Papi. Pero no fue mi culpa. (I'm sorry Papi, but it wasn't my fault)
> 
> ¿A quién tengo que patear el trasero? (Whose ass do I have to kick)
> 
> Ya lo manejé. Necesitamos hablar más tarde. (I took care of it. I need to talk to you later.)

Gabe had just checked him and Jesse into the hotel for the award ceremony later in the evening, but Gabe was not feeling up for this.Besides the fact that there were budget cuts so he and Jesse were sharing a room, but he was in the middle of an investigation of Talon activity with drug trade routes from South America.News of a Commanding Major being arrested for treason and his whole platoon was killed made him suspicious.

“You ready for this Jefe?”

“Just be on your best behavior Kid,” Gabe grumbles.“We still got some work to do.”

Jesse sighs, “I hear ya.”

Gabe sits on the corner of his bed and takes out his phone to flip to his photos.He scrolls through his baby photos of Selena along with others of her growing up.Gabe usually kept his feelings in check, but Jack and Jesse know his sorrow of missing his daughter.He only received a few pictures of her while she’s in the service, but not any within the last year.She made it to Specialist last time he knew, mostly assault but she did pass Sniper training.

Gabe was still worried about this Talon lead because he had caught wind from Jack that Selena’s unit was there during a raid operation and there were severe casualties.With that news Gabe has not slept for nearly a week worrying especially not being able to get her commanding officers to update him on her status.He knows he promised Selena that he wouldn’t check up on her or give orders to the army regarding her, but as a father it’s hard not to know where his child is and how she’s progressing.More importantly if she’s alive.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabe see’s Jesse with his holo-files open but his eyes are on his phone.With a sad smile on his face, Gabe knows Jesse’s looking at past pictures.

“Missing her, Kid?”

“Heh, yeah.Been hard…but she’s worth it.”

“I’m proud of you for sticking to your word Mijo.”

“Mijo?Heh-heh didn’t think ya liked me much,” Jesse smirks.

“Don’t get your hopes up, I still remember that hickey you gave her.”

“It was three years ago!Not like it wouldn’t have happened eventually.”

Jesse never saw how fast Gabe threw his shoe at Jesse’s head.

“Damn!Did you just throw a shoe at me?!”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t my mother’s chancla.That would have hurt worse than anything.”

“Alright I’ll be quiet.Just miss my girl.”

Gabe sighs while running a hand through his hair.“I know, I miss her too.”

Jesse closes his holo-files then stands up to go over to the closet and remove his boots then grab some clothes from his duffel bag.

“Boss?”

“Hm?” Gabe doesn’t look up from his phone.

“You think she’s gonna come home soon?”

“I hope so Kid.I hope so.”

“Yeah.”

“Look just go clean up and get some actual rest for once.As soon as this ceremony is over it’s back to work.”

“Yessir.”

Jesse goes into the bathroom to clean up while Gabe continues to look at his pictures.The last one he took was of him, Jack, and Selena at her graduation party smiling happily as she holds up her diploma.She was so happy and Gabe was so proud of her for working hard; hell she made Valedictorian of her class, while still going through training.Then she left for the Army to follow in both of her Dad’s footsteps.

“I really miss you Mijita.Please be safe.”

***

“I’d like to thank you all for coming this evening to support our returning troops, their families and friends who have shared in this journey with us.I’d like to thank our brave soldiers of Platoon 24 for their service in helping making our trade routes safer from illegal weapons and drugs entering our borders.We also cannot forget those soldiers who bravely gave their lives for this to happen.On behalf of the United States Army, I would like to send my deepest condolences to the families of Platoon 24 and we will forever be grateful for their sacrifice.”

There is a moment of silence over the room as everyone acknowledges the losses of fellow soldiers.In the distance Gabe can hear the sobs and cries of mothers, wives, and children, and it sounded like a lot.When he raised his head, Gabe noticed the projector showing the pictures and names of the fallen soldiers of Platoon 24.

“Thank you.Now, to the awardees, I simply add my profound appreciation for all that you've done as President Eisenhower once wrote, “every gun that is made, every warship launched, every rocket fired signifies in the final sense a theft from those who hunger and are not fed, those who are cold and not clothed.”Your work to produce readiness at best value is freed up the critical resources our Army needs to meet both the internal and national priorities in a fiscally constrained environment. 

“I like to close with one thought that I want all of you to carry with you above all else. Behind these awards today are immense accomplishments, immense accomplishments, and behind these accomplishments are incredible people. If we are ever to build that bridge from the Army we have today to the Army of the future, policies and regulations alone will not get us there.Innovation and improvements to business systems will not either, as important as these clearly are, they will not carry the day.We will arrive prepared for the next conflict as America always has, born on the shoulders of those citizens that choose the life of public service. I firmly believe that if we empower our public servants and trust in their abilities, it will carry us beyond our furthest goals to accomplishments undreamed of. We dare not sleep. We must not rest, we must begin anew. I look forward to what our Soldiers and civilian workforce will accomplish in the coming years. Let us present these awards.I would like to ask Strike Commander Jack Morrison and Commander Gabriel Reyes to come up to present the awards.”

Gabe looks at Jack with confusion; he wasn’t told he was going to be presenting.That’s supposed to be Jack’s job, but Jack places his hat on his head and motions for Gabe to join him on the stage.Also, surprisingly, Jack stands to the side to allow Gabe to present the awards while Jack hands them out.What is going on?

Gabe begins with an opening greeting before announcing the awards to the families of the fallen soldiers first with his own condolences.He did notice however, that being presented with the flag from Jack Morrison, the Boy Scout, they seem to perk up just a bit.Gabe has to tell himself not to roll his eyes.

Then he gets to the survivors of the team; first were the snipers of the group Wilson and Takeda, a demolition specialist, Gomez, then a man needing a wheelchair for having lost his leg in combat.The man, Adams, was confident and not looking for sympathy as he approached Jack for his awards.

“Finally, I present the Medal of Honor for valor, bravery, and leadership beyond the call of duty.The Medal of Honor is the highest military decoration that America can bestow.It reflects the gratitude of the entire nation.And with high recommendations from her fellow comrades and her commanding officer, I am proud to present this Medal of Honor to Sergeant…S-Selena Reyes!”

***

I hear Papi call my name and I hold back a smile as I walk out from behind the curtain and the room erupts in applause.I keep my eyes forward as Papi’s eyes widen in shock, the same with Dad behind him holding the box with the medal in it.I stand before my Papi and salute him as Dad comes over to present the medal and Papi pulls it out to place it on my jacket and they both salute me.Papi is fighting back tears, I know he can hide them quickly I’m not so sure about Dad.

“I am so proud of you Mijita.”

“Thanks Papi.”

He takes a deep breath, “Fuck it.”

Papi breaks protocol and grabs me in his embrace to hug me close.Instantly I wrap my arms around him in response and I can’t help but feel a tear escape me finally seeing my Papi after three years.

“I missed you Papi,” I sob into his chest.

“I missed you too,” he kisses my cheek.

“Well that was quite emotional,” Dad takes over the mic. 

I separate from Papi then go over to join my comrades in line.

“Again thank you all for your dedication and service.The world needs more heroes like these brave men and women so we can all have a brighter future.Please enjoy your evening.”

Applause erupts again and we walk off the stage.I help roll Adams over his table where I let his family hug and congratulate him, but I turn to look for my table that I know Jesse is at.I spot Auntie Ana first and on the opposite side is Jesse, with his hair combed. 

Without another thought I speed over to their table and before I can say a word Jesse is up and he pulls me into his warm chest.I wrap my arms around his back holding him to me; I’ve missed him so much.Three years I asked for this man to wait for me and here he is at this ceremony for me.

He pulls back and pulls me into a passionate kiss which I return immediately, thankful that I can feel his kisses again after all this time.Then I feel him dip me to add a playful effect making me laugh and my hat fall off.

“You’re such a dork,” I laugh happily.

“Ya know I’m a hopeless romantic for you Darlin’.”

Again I kiss him loving the feel of his lips on mine once again.

“Woo!Get a room you two!”

We pull away and beside us is Takeda smirking at us.Jesse raises us up so we are back on our feet, but he doesn’t let go of me.

“Oh we might later,” Jesse smirks.

“Jesse!” I smack his chest.

“So this is the ‘amazing boyfriend’ you kept going on and on about.”

“On and on, Darlin’?” he kisses my cheek.

“Yes,” I mumble while blushing.“Can you blame me I was restricted from you and my family for three years.No thanks to that asshole Hamilton.”

“What happened?” Jesse asks.

“I’ll tell you and Papi about it later.”

“Jesse, are you going to let us say hi?” Auntie Ana asks.

“Not done yet,” he snickers while hugging me tighter.

“Come on Jesse, I have to see everybody.”

“Fine,” he groans.

Once he lets me go I walk over to Auntie Ana and embrace her as she strokes my hair.

“I am so proud of you,” she says.“You’ve become such an accomplished young woman.”

“Thank you Auntie Ana.I really hope that I’ve proven that I am ready to be an official agent.”

“I have no doubt,” she touches my cheek.

“So, Medal of Honor?” Dad walks up.

I hug my Dad tight and he kisses my head.

“I can’t tell you how proud I am of you making it so far,” he says.“You’re one amazing soldier, so young to receive this award.”

“Well I had some amazing soldiers to look up to over the years Dad.”

“Stop hogging her Jack!Give me my daughter.”

Dad moves away so I can be engulfed by my Papi in a bone crushing hug.I swear I think my stitches are torn from how hard he is hugging me.

“No me dejes por tanto tiempo nunca más.”

“Lo siento Papi.Pero no fue mi culpa.”

“¿A quién tengo que patear el trasero?”

I chuckle.“Ya lo manejé. Necesitamos hablar más tarde.”

“Hey can you guys speak english please?”

“A-B conversation Jack, C yourself out.”

“Oi!” I pull away.“Why so hostile?I don’t want you guys fighting.Not today when I’m not in the mood to referee.”

“You’re right Sweetheart,” Dad says while sitting down.“Tonight’s about you and your team.”

“So Darlin’, ya missed me huh?” Jesse smirks.

Behind him I see a snickering Takeda.

“Takeda!What did you say?!”

“Oh nothing, nothing at all.”

“Keep it up and I’m going to tell Wilson about what you did back on Fort Nakimura.”

“Hey hey!We were never to speak of that again!”

I go over and pull her into a side hug then turn to the table.

“Everyone, this is Samantha Takeda.My roomie for the last three years.Sam, this is my family.”

“Hi,” she waves.“Nice to meet you all, but I’ve got to get back to my Mom.”

“Oh, you let me know how that goes.”

“I will.And you fix those stitches,” she points.

“What?” I look down and see a faint red spot on my uniform.“Dammit.”

“What happened Darlin’?”

“I got stabbed pretty bad and I…” I scratch the back of my head.“I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Was it during the raid?” Dad asks.

“Yeah,” I nod solemnly.

Jesse grasps my hand reassuringly and I squeeze his back. 

“Why don’t we leave this alone and just enjoy that Selena is home safe now,” Auntie Ana smiles.

“Yeah you’re right,” Dad nods.

“So are we gonna get some grub or what?Kinda hungry,” Jesse mentions.

“Honestly, I really just want to get a big greasy burger or tacos.I just want regular food that I haven’t had in three years.”

“I second that!”

“Is that what you want Mijita?”

“Yeah, I really just want to get out of this stuffy uniform, get some greasy food, and go home.”

“Well, you heard the lady.Thanks for taking care of the hosting Jack, we’ll see you back in Zurich.”

“W-wait what?You’re leaving?!”

“You heard Selena she’s hungry and wants to go home.I’m taking her home.”

We get up while Dad stares at us dumbstruck.Still holding Jesse’s hand we follow Papi out of the room and I wave to my team just before we leave. 

“I can’t believe you combed your hair,” I feel over his gelled hair.

“Wasn’t my idea Darlin’.Jefe made me.”

“It was either that or I shave it,” Papi chuckles.

“No!I like his hair just the way it is.”

Papi calls for a car while I remove my uniform coat.It’s so much better now that I’m free of the stiffness. 

“Where are you stayin’ Darlin’?”

“Over at the motel on South Street.I’m pretty much packed all I have is my duffelbag there.”

“Well you’re coming back with us.First thing in the morning is our flight back to base.”

“Great, more flying.”

When the car arrives we climb in and I lean against Jesse while letting out a pained sigh.

“Hey Papi, do you guys have a first aide kit in your hotel room?”

“Yeah, how much pain are you in?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

Jesse pulls me into his side and I shift into a comfortable position as Papi gives the driver instructions to drive to my motel.During the car ride, they question me about my time away and I explain the harsh training and treatment I received from Major Hamilton.I can see Papi’s jaw physically clench as the rough and unfair terms during my deployment.Jesse holds me a little tighter and buries his face in my hair as the car ride goes on until we grab our food and are dropped off at their motel.

“How soon are we leaving in the morning?”

“We have to be up by five,” Papi says.

I grab some clothes from my duffel bag and the first aide from Papi’s bag so I can go and change in the bathroom.I clean up the wound on my abdomen and place a patch over it.Most of the bruising and cuts have healed, only the internal pain remains.

I exit to join the others in the bedroom and I sit on Jesse’s bed while pulling out a burger from the bag.

“Want to talk now?” Papi asks.

“Here,” I reach into my bag for the usb.“That’s everything that I gathered in Peru.Apparently Hamilton made a bargain with Talon to get the trade routes from Dominguez, and eliminate the facility in Peru as a cover.My team was collateral damage.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he was jealous of you.”

“Excuse me?”

I finish off my burger then wipe my hands with a napkin.

“He hates that you became a Commander in Overwatch; that’s why he put me through hell because he knew you were my father.I caught him before he could have the rest of us killed off.”

“Was he the one that hurt you?”

“No, I got hurt during the battle.”

“And you don’t want to tell me about it?”

“It’s,” I grab a taco out of another bag, “kinda personal.”

“Is it serious Darlin’?” Jesse walks out of the bathroom.

“I’m just not ready to talk about it.Can we leave that alone?”

“Yeah Boss,” Jesse slings an arm around me.“We just got her back.Let’s just let her relax; she gave us what we were lookin’ for anyway.”

“You’re right.Mijita, we’ll talk more after we get back to base.”

“Since I got you the Talon plans, does that mean you’re going to let me join Blackwatch.”

“I think I have an opening just for you.Now there have been some changes since you have been gone, but I’ll explain everything later.”

“Good.”

I finish up eating then lying back against the bed.

“Hey I didn’t say you can sleep with him!”

“What am I gonna do, sleep on the floor?”

“No, Jesse can.”

“Boss!”

“It’s not like we are gonna do anything, you’re right there!” I exclaim.

“I don’t care.”

I squint at Papi, but then I get up and quickly place a kiss on his cheek then climb into bed next to Jesse.

“Good night, wake me up before we leave.”

“Selena!”

Smiling I cuddle into Jesse’s chest and try to fall asleep even though my Papi is watching and grumbling to himself.


	24. Try to Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have Genji making an appearance.

“Genji do you want to go over the mission details with me—”

“No,” he answered harshly.

“Look here you instant ramen ninja,” I step in front of him.“Just because you’re pissed off at what’s going on with you doesn’t mean you can take it out on the people that helped you!”

“You mean the people who turned me into a machine,” his red eyes bore into me.

“You are not a machine, you’re a ma—”

He knocks the file out of my hands across the floor. 

“Don’t assume that you know anything about me or what I feel about this!”

“Why don’t you help me to understand?!We have to work together!”

“No!”

He kicks off the walls to get away from me; I swear Angela’s enhancements to him though useful, are extremely annoying.It’s been a few months since I’ve been back and the new ninja agent of Blackwatch seems to absolutely hate me.In general though, he hates everyone.I can’t blame him for what happened to him, but I’ve been on two missions with him so far and both times he just went in without a plan and slaughtered our targets while I’ve been left to just crash hacking.It’s frustrating to no end, and I don’t feel like I’ve been doing my part.

I stand up from the ground then pull back some hair that fell from my ponytail.I seriously need to shoot something to work off my frustration.It’s better that I handle it myself rather than go to Papi who is now my Commander.I’m not going to give other agents ideas about me that I get special treatment, I hear enough of that as it is.

When I reach the shooting range I grab one of the high pulse rifles and take one of the stations.I set up for rapid bots and I start lighting them up.Parts start flying as I hit all my marks then once the bots stop coming, I just keep shooting the debris on the floor.

“Oi Reyes, don’t you think that’s enough?!” Souja walks to the station next to me.

“It’s not dead enough!”

I shoot out one of the last one’s laser eye before I place the rifle down.

“Bad day?” she asks.

“Just some people need to get the stick out of their asses around here.I swear it wasn’t like this when I left.”

“Well things change,” she shrugs.“It’s been tense lately between Reyes and Morrison, especially with the recruitment of the Shimada and O’Deorian.”

“Yeah, Moira the Geneticist.Honestly,” I cross my arms, “I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her.”

“Commander seems to; have you talked to him about your concerns?”

“Nope, I’m not going to bother him.Especially since I’ve just come back.”

“Let’s get on a different topic, how has it been with Jesse?” she smirks.“Have ya’ll made up for lost time?”

“Souja!” I smack her arm.“You know I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Come on it’s been three years!Poor boy was turning blue,” she laughs.“I’m shocked that he actually waited for you.”

“Me too,” I shuffle while scratching my head.

“Wait have you guys not hooked up yet?”

“I mean we’ve done some things, just not had sex yet.”

“What why?!”

“Not so loud!” I shush her.“I have personal reasons for why we haven’t yet, and I’m not ready to discuss it.”

“Selena, did something happen while enlisted?Were you…assaulted?”

“Not in the way you think.Look I don’t want to talk about it right now can we just drop it.I’ve burned off some steam now I’ve got to try and group up with my partner for the next mission.”

“Selena,” she places a hand on my shoulder.“Just know I’ve got your back.”

“I know, I’ll catch you later.”

Leaving the shooting range I return to my room where I find Jesse looking over his holofiles while sitting at my desk chair.

“Hey Darlin’ why the long face?”

“Same shit different day.”

Smiling at me he opens his arms to welcome me into his lap which I don’t hesitate to take my place in.I sit across his lap one arm around his shoulders and the other placed on his chest while one of his hands is on my lower back and the other on my leg.

“Babe, I’m really sorry about us not having sex lately.I know I’ve made you wait so long—”

“Wait wait.What brought this up?No don’t tell me, Souja did it,” he groans.

“I just,” I shrug, “don’t feel like I’ve been fair to you.”

“Darlin’ have I ever said anything about it?”

“You haven’t, but I know it’s been bothering you.”

“Maybe a little, but somethings been bothering you more.You just don’t want to talk about it, and I’ve noticed you’ve been in pain.All I want is for you to tell me the truth, did I do something?”

“No!Not at all!”

“Well that’s a relief.Can you tell me what is bothering you?”

“I’m…in pain,” I draw a circle on my abdomen, “in this area.”

“The monthly?”

“No…injury.From my last deployment.”

“Did someone…do—”

“No,” I shake my head.“It’s kinda hard to talk about, and weird.”

“Ya know you can tell me anything right Darlin’?”

“Yeah, but right now I just want to cuddle with you and try not to think about that infuriating cyborg that refuses to work with me.”

“Genji?Yeah he’s a pain in the ass, but you get used to him.”

“Maybe you do, I need your tolerance.”

He turns my head to plant a chaste kiss on my lips which slowly turns into a heated make out session.I tangle one hand in his hair then trace the other down his well-defined chest then stop at his belt.

“I think my Huckleberry deserves a reward for being so good to me.”

“Oh Darlin’ don’t tease me.”

Smirking I get up from his lap then pull him over to lie back against the bed.I climb over him connecting our lips in a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth.I can’t get enough of his taste, I’ve missed out on this so much.While I have his mouth occupied I start unbuckling his pants then I work my way down until I hover over his erection.

“D-Darlin’…” he gives a breathy moan.

“Shh, let me take care of you Baby.”

***

I wake up with a start gasping in deep breaths as my vision clears to confirm I am still in my bedroom and not back in the jungle.I rub my face trying to calm down and not wake Jesse who is stirring next to me.Reaching over I stroke his hair softly so he can relax and go back to sleep; there’s been too many nights when he’s back on base that he wakes up to comfort me because I have nightmares and he deserves a break. 

When he’s sound asleep I sneak out of bed then go into the bathroom to splash my face.I look in the mirror to see dark circles starting to form under my eyes; I can’t keep losing sleep like this.Some hot chocolate sounds good right about now, most definitely.

I go back in the bedroom to grab Jesse’s sweatshirt, place a soft kiss on his lips, then leave the room to go to the break room.I stop on my way there because I see the door open to the recovery bay and there’s a erratic buzzing sound.I hurry over to see Genji on the gurney but his heart monitor is going haywire as he’s flailing in his sleep.I rush over and grab his shoulders to try and steady him.

“Genji, Genji!Wake up!”

His eyes open and they flicker back and forth.He’s having a night terror, and he’s not focussing.I shake him trying to settle him down but he lashes out grabbing my throat with his hand while the other holds my arm.He’s choking me hard so I reach my hand back and slap him so hard he releases my neck and I lean over the side coughing to catch my breath.

“Gah—ha ha!” he gasps for air.“W-what?!Y-you?!”

I cough a few more times before standing up to face him while holding my throat.

“W-what are you doing here?!”

“Trying to help you!You were having a night terror.”

I remove my hand and his crimson eyes widen in shock.His mouth goes slightly agape as he reaches to touch my neck with his cybernetic hand but halts.

“I…did I—I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine,” I clear my throat.“You’ve got a strong grip.”

He falls silent but just keeps looking at his cybernetic hand.His eyes start to water but he blinks to clear it out because he does not want to seem vulnerable.

“I had a nightmare too,” I say softly.“Been messing with my sleep.I was going to make some hot chocolate to try and help me sleep, want to join me?”

“No.”

“You know the more you push me away, the more I’m going to try.Even if you’re being a jackass and you just choked me out.”

He turns his head to look away from me still acting like a brat.

“Suit yourself,” I shrug.“Try not to choke out the nurse when they come in.”

I turn my back to leave towards the break room when I stop at the door jam.

“I may not know exactly what you went through, but I can relate.I hope one day you’ll open up and talk to me about it so I don’t have to rely only on a file, makes it easier to work together.”

I leave then proceed to cook up some delicious hot chocolate.While the milk is heating up I grab the ingredients and put them in a large mug but I can’t seem to find the cinnamon. 

“Come on, I just bought some,” I look in the lower cabinet.“I sweat if Jaque came in here to replenish his stock in the kitchen I’m kicking his ass.”

While moving some hair out of my face I see a hand holding out the cinnamon towards me.I look up to see Genji wearing a blackwatch hoodie, looking off to the side, with the cinnamon in his hand.I take the seasoning then get up to grab a couple of mugs.I pour the milk into the mugs, stir, then top it off with cinnamon.

“You knew I would come?”

“I figured to make more just in case; even though you act all emo and ‘get away from me’ attitude, you really don’t seem like you want to be alone.”

“Hmm.”

I hand him his mug then take a sip from mine.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He takes a careful sip and a soft hum emanates from his chest.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?I know it gets stuffy in the barracks, and I have a nice getaway spot.”

Without answering he nods so I lead the way out of the Blackwatch exit then head to the rails by the cliff.I climb through the railings and carefully maneuver myself along the rocks to a ledge that oversees the large lake and sit down while folding my legs.It’s freezing outside, but I’m thankful that I took Jesse’s sweater.Genji drops beside me and mimics my position.

“Does the Commander know of you nearly jumping off the side of a cliff?”

“Yeah, he caught me when I was about twelve.Told me how stupid this is because if I fall then I would die.But that didn’t stop me.Sometimes I need some time to think, and usually early mornings are the best for me so I can be alone.”

“Why would the Hime need alone time?”

“Same reasons a playboy shirks away his empirical duties.Just need to forget and get away for a bit.”

We fall silent while listening to the waves crash against the rocks below and the crisp cold air brush against our faces.I decide that maybe the silence will allow him enough time to collect his thoughts instead of me trying to pry. 

“Do you come here often?”

“A genuine question or a pick up line?”

“Heh, a question,” he chuckles.

“More since I’ve been back, kinda hard to sleep lately.”

“You have nightmares too?”

“Yeah,” I nod.“More like bad memories.”

“I see…about earlier, I am sorry.”

“No big deal, I know you didn’t mean it for me.Hopefully.”

“Not that time.”

I finish drinking my cocoa then lean back against the wall and rub my scarred abdomen.

“My mother used to make me hot tea for me when I couldn’t sleep,” he mutters.“As soon as I finished I was able to sleep easy.”

“She sounds really nice.”

“She was…did your mother make you cocoa?”

“No,” I shake my head.“Dad did, or Commander Morrison did.”

“Commander Morrison is your father?I thought Reyes was your father”

“Morrison is my adoptive father, and Papi is my biological father.Papi raised me on his own my whole life.”

“What about your mother?”

“I didn’t have one.But now that’s you’re asking a lot of questions how about if you ask a question I’ll give you and answer and vice versa.”

“You just won’t stop will you?”

“Hey you didn’t have to follow me here but here you are.”

“Dammit,” he curses under his breath.“Fine.”

“Good,” I nod.“Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?”

“Straight for it huh?”

“I’m a straightforward person.”

“Hanzo,” he says while physically trembling.“My brother…killing me.”

“That’s tough,” I look at him.“Why would he do that?”

“The fucking family!” he exclaims.“Saying I’m a disgrace and unworthy!That I will never amount to anything and the only way for Hanzo to prove his worth as a leader was to eliminate the problem!”

“Hey hey,” I grab his hand.“Calm down, if you flail around like that you might fall off this cliff.”

“My brother,” he sneers, “who wanted me to rule beside him…decided to kill me to please the elders!”

Tears start burning in his eyes and his lip quivers as he fights the sobs he wants to let out.I squeeze his cybernetic hand offering support and he looks down at them.

“H-he did this; he did this to me!And shows no remorse!All I am now is a machine!”

“You’re still a man Genji,” I say softly so I can calm him.“In here.”

I poke his chest making him focus on that.

“Look at me!My legs, my arm, metallic organs!What part of me is human?!”

“Your face, your eyes, your personality.I’m assuming you still have your dick.”

He pauses for a second with his mouth open to counter but he can’t find the words.

“So what?That doesn’t mean I don’t miss the body that I was born with!”

“You’re right, it doesn’t.But you could still be dead and not have a chance to take down the people who did this to you.”

“You don’t understand what it’s like for your own family to betray you…”

Genji pulls away then focusses his gaze on the waves below while wiping his eyes.I take a breath and rub the back of my neck where I have the scar from my surgery.

“You know, I found out the real truth about my mother when I was eighteen,” I start.“She gave me up because she got pregnant by the wrong man.Come to find out, she was working for Talonand when she found out about me being the daughter of a Commander she set up a sting to kidnap me.”

“Your own mother kidnapped you?How does that happen?”

“Fareeha and I were on vacation when Talon tracked us down, nearly killed us, kidnapped me onto a ship, tried to dissect me, and implanted a bomb in my neck.”

I turn to the side moving my hair to show him the scar on my neck.

“It connected to my nervous system so they could try and shock me into submission.She did it so much I was nearly paralyzed.Sometimes I get phantom spasms here and there.”

“Your mother did that to you?”

“Yeah,” I nod.“She tried to kill me, Jesse, and Papi.”

“What about the bomb?”

“I was able to hack it and our doctors here were able to remove it.I tried to confront her about the whole situation and she just never cared.To her, she said I am a monster and I would need to be put down, I was only made to be a killer.”

“What happened to her?”

“Don’t know,” I shrug.“Papi took care of it, which to me means she’s probably dead.I never cared to know.”

“I see…I did not know.”

“Not many do; though it’s not exactly what your brother did to you, I can understand what it’s like for someone who is your family to betray you.”

I move my hair back over my scar.

“I’m sorry about what your brother did, and if I ever see him before you do I’ll fuck him up.You shouldn’t have had a hit put out on you just because you decided to rebel against being a yakuza.I wouldn’t say that the life of a playboy is the way to go, but that’s your choice.”

“Heh, no one’s said that to me before…”

“Sorry to hear that.”

Again we fall into silence when I feel another cramp hit me.

“You’ve been in pain lately,” he mentions.“More phantom spasms?”

“No,” I shake my head while lifting my shirt.“I was stabbed here on my last mission, and it did some irreversible damage.”

“What is so irreversible?”

“I was stabbed with a hook knife, and the tip hooked around with my fallopian tube and it was torn out of me along with my ovary.I actually saw it on the guy’s knife; in a way I’m sabotaged by my baby box.”

“Does that mean you can’t have children?”

“I don’t know,” I say solemnly.“Doctor’s say with the…damage my mother did to me that I may be infertile, and to just rub salt in the wound I lose half of my ovaries.They say it’s highly unlikely I’ll ever have children.”

I feel my own tears start to form and I blink them away.

“Is that something you want?” he asks.

“Not now, but in the future I wouldn’t mind it.It’s just that…I find it difficult to tell Jesse about it.”

“Why is that, when the man is always talking about you?”

“Heh, I guess I fear that if I bring up the subject of children he might think I mean now and he may leave.I know it’s stupid to think that…but what if he doesn’t want kids in the future, or if he does and I can’t give that to him?”

“Even though I find the cowboy annoying, I see that he cares about you and if this bothers you then you must tell him.If you don’t you will not focus on our upcoming mission.”

“I think that is the nicest thing you’ve said to me since I met you Genji,” I slap his shoulder.

“Hmph, don’t get used to it,” he pouts.

Chuckling to myself I poke his cheek then feel myself yawn.

“I think I’m going to try and get some more shut eye, you’re welcome to enjoy my spot whenever you want.”

I start to climb up the sidewall and just as I clear the railing I feel a pebble hit my shoulder.

“Thanks,” he says from below.

“Anytime,” I smirk.“Now stop being an ass to me otherwise I’ll never make you hot cocoa again!”

“We’ll see!”

Laughing I walk back inside then head back to my room to catch maybe another hour or two of sleep before I have to get up for training.I remove Jesse’s jacket then climb back in next to him when I feel his arms wrap around me tightly.

“You’re awake,” I say while kissing his chin.

“My Darlin’ wasn’t in bed so yeah,” he yawns.“You have some hot cocoa again?”

“Yeah, had a conversation with Genji after he nearly choked me out.”

“What?” he lifts his head.“I’ll kill that—”

“Babe stop,” I grab his chin hair.“He didn’t mean it.He was having a nightmare like I have been lately so I made us some cocoa, try to have a conversation about what’s bothering him.”

“Don’t give him the right to put his hands on you,” he looks over my neck.“You’re definitely bruisin’.”

“Kiss it better then.”

He hums while lowering his head and peppering kisses along my neck sending tingles down my body.I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he continues loving me up then run one of my hands through his hair.

“Babe, can we talk about what’s wrong with me?”

His kisses stop then he hovers above me and places a kiss on my lips.

“If you’re ready to.”

Taking a deep breath I tell him exactly what I said to Genji and express my worries to him.The whole time I’m watching his facial expression but I also feel his hand rub gently over the wound.He doesn’t interrupt me nor does he seem put off at all.

“What are your thoughts?” I mutter.

“I wish I was there to prevent that from happenin’ Darlin’.I’m sorry that ya had to go through that.”

“Hazards of the job right?But what if, I’ll never be able to get pregnant in the future?”

“Well, that’s somethin’ we’ll deal with when we get to it won’t we?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods.“Ain’t gonna give this up Darlin’.Just gotcha back.”

“I love you Jesse.”

“Love ya too Darlin’.”

He leans down to kiss my lips softly then rolls us over until I am lying on his chest.

“I know you’re still tired, let’s try to get some more sleep.”

“Okay.” 

I lay my head on his chest and he starts running his fingers through my hair to help put me back to sleep.


	25. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a fellow tomboy, I find it hard to be girly sometimes too. Also based off one of my favorite quotes from Miss Congeniality.

“Point!”

Jesse takes a deep breath trying to recover from the hard punch I delivered to his abdomen.We’ve been training this morning and even though he’s a great match for me, I have been winning in going for takedowns and heavy blows.I can tell he is frustrated and I believe it’s mostly towards me but he won’t say anything.Also the other agents around us laughing was definitely not helping.

“Go on McCree, take her down,” Genji taunts.

“Shut up!” he gets into a fighting stance.

“What’s the matter McCree?” Another agent taunts.“Can’t beat a little girl?”

“Yeah what’cha scared of?”

“Hey,” I point at them, “you’re both gonna be next in a minute!Shut the fuck up and actually pay attention before you get your ass whooped again!”

“Ay!None of that bullshit,” Papi scolds.“Ready, go!”

Jesse runs at me and I side step to dodge then sweep my leg but he jumps over it and tries a low uppercut.I lean away from the blow, hook my arm around his then with a long heave I flip him over onto his back then go to punch him in the face stopping millimeters from him.

“Point!”

“Dammit!”

I stand up then offer my hand to Jesse so I can help him up.However, he shrugs me off then gets up on his own.I slightly glare at him for acting like an ass for losing but I’m not going to fight with him over it. 

“Jesse hit the barbells, Genji the mat, Selena the ropes.”

“Yes sir,” we answer.

We each go to our designated stations for our next workout and I try to not think about the other agents laughing. 

I have a new mission that I’m supposed to be doing with the Overwatch division so I have to do my workout this morning then meet with my new partner at our lunch hour.I usually just get the file from Papi and meet at the dropship, so I this is new.I just really hope it’s not the new girl in the Overwatch division, I can’t stand her.

“Selena, ease up on those ropes!Hit the showers!”

I drop the heavy ropes then nod in his direction.

“Yes sir.”

“Jesse, join Genji on the mat.”

I hear the barbell drop and Jesse walks by me. 

“Yessir.”

“Jesse can we—”

“Not now Sel.”

I pout slightly as he goes over to the mat; seriously is he going to be mad at me for beating him?What’s wrong with being quicker on the mat than he is?Isn’t that the point?Shaking my head I grab my water bottle then head out towards my room so I can clean up and meet with Dad to get my new mission.

***

I finish off sending an email to Fareeha who’s currently deployed in Egypt and quickly rising through the ranks.I swear she is her mother’s daughter and I am so proud of her accomplishments.After that goes through my alarm on my phone goes off, so now I can meet up with Dad in the cafeteria.

Once there I grab a plate and ask for the lunch pasta with bread; after that workout this morning, I seriously need some carbs.After I pay for my lunch I go over to a free table and wait patiently for my Dad to show up.As I’m digging into my lunch in the distance I can hear a high pitched laugh that is like nails on a chalkboard.

I watch as I see watch woman I desperately did not want to see, hang from my Dad’s arm as he’s looking over his holopad.Seriously?!He cannot be this clueless…well he has made some questionable decisions including hiring her.

“Agent Reyes,” he addresses me.

“Commander Morrison,” I wipe my mouth with a napkin.“You wanted to discuss a new mission with me.”

“Yes,” he takes a seat.“You remember Miss Hart.”

“Of course, I read the file.”

“We just haven’t formerly met Commander,” she mentions.

“Now is a better time than ever.Agent Reyes you will be working with Miss Hart on this next undercover mission.”

I nearly choke on a piece of bread, while Hart rolls her eyes.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Miss Hart is a diplomat between us and the American government, and you are to escort her while working undercover among the other upperclassmen to search for a laundering scheme.”

“Okay I’ve worked undercover before, I don’t see the need for partners.”

“Well we know that one the main financiers we are after,” Hart starts, “is a sponsor of the New York Fashion Walk.I will be attending the fashion shows keeping face, while you run your own investigation behind the scenes.”

“Sounds easy enough, I could do that from my holopad while hacking into the security feed,” I sip on my water.

“Actually you are going to be blending into the fashion scene—”

“PFFT!”

I spit out my water to the side and start coughing.Hart looks at me in disgust while Dad hands me a napkin.

“Excuse me?!”

“Selena, I asked you to be on this mission because you are one of the best at blending in.”

“Not with stuck up, bulimic, self-conscious twigs!”

“Who’s a twig?” Papi takes a seat next to me.“Morrison you better have a damn good reason for taking one of my top agents off my Raid Mission.”

“I need Selena to go undercover in the states to gather information.”

“Doesn’t explain why you take one of our top players,” Jesse stands behind me.

“Oh Agent McCree,” Hart flutters her eyes.“It is really nice to see you.”

“Ma’am,” he tips his hat.

“Hey hey, Miss diplomat why don’t you keep your eyes over here,” I point.“And who in the hell thought it was a great idea to try and put me in a fashion show?”

“Fashion show?I’m not giving you Selena just so she can prance around like a show pony!”

“Reyes, it’s already been cleared and I ordered it,” Dad glares.“You know she is the best at infiltration and undercover work in your division.”

“Also, she could use a feminine touch.Honestly Selena, would it hurt you to dress up and look like a girl for once instead of a brute?”

“First of all,” I stand up, “It’s Agent Reyes to you.Second, this brute ‘woman’ will still kick your ass if you keep looking down your fake nose at me.”

She stands up too, “Say that without a piece of basil sticking out of your teeth, you carb load ugly cow!”

“Ohh, I’m a cow for actually eating?Honestly, your ass must be jealous of all that shit that comes out of your mouth.”

“How dare you?!”

“If you’re gonna hit me be careful or you will break a nail,” I taunt.

“Commander I cannot work with someone like this!” she stomps like a child. 

“Both of you that’s enough!” Dad slams his hand down.“Selena, you are one of the only people I can trust to get this done efficiently and without many casualties.So I expect you to listen to Miss Hart let her coach you to be a model, and get me results.”

Groaning to myself, I look between my Dad and Miss ‘Tart’.I grit my teeth then nod my head, I can’t go against orders.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.Now I have a meeting, Reyes you’re with me.”

“Just so we start our training now,” Hart says while taking my tray away but I place a hand on it.“You cannot eat anymore carbs starting now.”

“You know these are fighting words Hart.”

“If you’re hungry, go eat a stick of celery.You must lose at least ten pounds this week.”

Hart turns her back then follows behind Dad like the whipped bitch she is.Now I have to work with her on a mission, what is happening today?!

“It won’t be that bad Mijita,” Papi says while patting my shoulder. 

I shrug him off then turn to glare at him and Jesse.

“Thanks for sticking up for me guys, way to have my back.”

“Since when do you want people interfering with your fights?” 

“It might’ve been nice for either of you to back me up at least say I’m not an ugly brute!”

“You’re not ugly Darlin’,” Jesse reaches for my hand.

“But you think I’m a brute?”

“I…” he scratches the back of his head.“I mean it would be nice if you were a little more, ya know…”

“A little more what Jesse?”

“I little less dominant.It’s not bad at all!”

“Hmph.”

I stomp away back towards my room, but Jesse tries to call out to me.

“Wait!Darlin’ just give me a sec I’m not sayin’ it’s a bad thing!I love that about’cha it’s just I like to be alpha sometimes…”

“Leave me alone Jesse,” I growl in his direction, “if you know what’s good for you.”

Turning my back to him I head straight back to my room to not only pack but to get away from any chance of seeing Hart anywhere until I need to see her.

***

“Selena calm down it’s not that serious.”

“Sam it really is,” I turn to the screen.“I mean I’ve tried dressing up before but I don’t like it.I’m tomboyish by nature!”

“Don’t I know it,” she chuckles.“Look I know in our line of work we had to be tough, be one of the guys, but McCree has a point.”

“Excuse—”

“Bitch let me explain first!”

“Fine,” I stuff my bag.

“McCree is a man and your boyfriend.It’s natural that he feels that it’s his responsibility to love and protect you; how can he feel like he can do that if you’re constantly kicking his ass in training?”

“I’m not weak, I trained really hard to be where I’m at.”

“I know that, but what I think he means to say is he would like it if you would dress up for him once in a while so then maybe he can take you out on a nice date.Instead of you moving something heavy, ask him to move it.Not all the time but just so he knows that even you need him.”

“I mean…I could do a little makeup like liner.But I don’t like to lose in fights either.”

“I know that too, but maybe let him pin you one of these times.Ya know, give him some **real** motivation,” she suggests.“Maybe buy some sexy lingerie only for him.”

“Bitch why you gotta bring that up?!” I blush harshly.

“Come on, you don’t think that if you do something special for him that you won’t have a hell of a night?”

“We have a lot of those nights,” I mutter while sighing.“Alright I guess I can try and be more, is vulnerable the word?”

“Exactly.Now the situation with Miss ‘Tart’, yeah I would’ve slapped that hoe.”

“Thank you at least someone agrees with me!And I don’t know if my Dad is seriously oblivious, or just enjoys pissing me off but she is so desperate for him.”

“I don’t know how you’re going to deal with her.I really don’t know how she lived after she took your food; you damn near stabbed Gomez with a spork once.”

“He shouldn’t have reached for my MRE; not everyday you get blessed with cheese tortellini.”

“True that.Well, I gotta get back to helping my mom I’ll talk to you later.Bye bi-atch.”

“Bye Felicia.”

I hang up the video feed then open my file composite on Lauren Hart.I read over her the papers and scan for anything that I find unsavory besides just her in general.Always a socialite, came from a middle class family, used her looks to become a model and even score a place in the Miss America pageant.Her education checks out for how she scored the job with Overwatch, but just her demeanor bothers me.

After I finish packing to leave next week, I decide to go into my bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror.I’m usually not a self conscious person, but sometimes words do hurt.Big brown eyes, slight bags underneath from trouble sleeping, my scar on my temple is faint but still there, round cheeks, plump lips.Overall, I don’t think I look bad maybe a little makeup could help.

Shaking my head I go back into my bedroom then decide to lay down.I don’t know how long this is going to last working with Hart, I just hope it’s not long.

***

“Come on, walk with authority and presence.Chin up, back straight and glide.”

“I am in six inch stiletto heels; this isn’t exactly easy!”

“If you can take a bullet, you can walk in heels.Now come on glide.”

Taking a breath I start off slow trying to walk in a straight line.After a few stumbles I was able to get my balance in check and walk to Hart’s standards.

“See you can do it.Now that whole makeover did not go to waste.”

“You think this is easy to even walk when you made me get a full body wax!This shit hurts!”

“You’ll be fine.Your first test will be to strut your stuff in the cafeteria during dinner, to capture your audience.I’ve already picked out your outfit so you should go and get dressed.”

“So will I finally be able to eat once I pass the test?”

“No, you’ve got to lose another ten pounds.”

“Hart are you crazy?!” I stomp over to her.

“You starved me for a whole week to lost ten pounds, not I have to lose ten more?!There will be nothing of me left!”

“You have to fit into a four at the very most.I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable, but the extreme diet is the way to go.”

“What diet?I haven’t eaten anything in a week!”

“Your point?”

I am fuming, but I don’t even have the energy to argue with her because I am running on nothing but whatever energy is left in my body.I haven’t even seen my team this whole time I’ve been training to be a model with Hart.We are leaving tomorrow and I need to pass her test in order to participate in this modeling gig.I swear this better work or so help me I will make Hart disappear.

Undressing in my room I start pulling on the light blue skin tight mini dress, golden bangles on my thinning wrists, long gold necklace, and the white open toe stilettos.It’s nice to be a little taller now but I swear the blisters on my feet have blisters.I go into the bathroom to touch up my makeup and make sure my hair is curled in the right way then go to sit in my chair and wait for the call from Hart.

It’s not long that I wait which is great because I want to get out of this dress as soon as possible and soak my feet in the tub. I stand up and take one last look in the mirror then strut my way out of my room and towards the cafeteria.Before I get there I halt as taunting thoughts on my looks creep into my mind: am I really pretty enough?Are the other agents going to make fun of me?Can I do this?These shoes are really tight!

I mentally slap myself; pull yourself together Selena!You’ve been through hell and back, you can walk through the cafeteria in a dress and turn some heads!Don’t be a bitch!I take a deep breath then push through the door.

Everyone is talking amongst themselves until I hear a random cat call.My heart is beating but I don’t let it stop me from moving forward to meet with Hart who is sitting alongside Dad and Auntie Ana. 

“Who is that?”

“No way, it that Reyes?!”

“Can’t be look at her!”

“Hey Sweetheart!”

I look in the direction of the call then offer a small smirk.

“Not even in your wet dreams Banks.”

Passing their table by I notice that Jesse turns from the food line holding his tray then stops mid stride.

“What are you looking at?” Papi turns.

“D-Darlin’?Is that you?”

“I am in a dress, I have gel in my hair, war paint on my face, six inch heels, I’m starved and I’m armed,” I look them in the face.“Don’t mess with me.”

I step away leaving him and Papi speechless when Hart starts clapping as I approach the table.

“You pass, now you are ready for us to leave tomorrow.”

“Whoopdie-doo,” I wave my finger mocking her.

“Agent Reyes, you look beautiful,” Dad says.

“Thanks,” I take a seat at the table.

“Cross your legs like a lady.”

“What are you my mother?I did your test now can I please eat?!”

“Sorry, not until you lose another ten pounds.We have to go through the preliminary auditions.”

“Auditions?You never said anything about auditions?”

“It’s all a process; I’m sure you’ll pass and then you will infiltrate the model group, gather your intel, then we make our way out.”

“What about our target?”

“Alive Selena,” Dad says.“No one needs to be killed, we just need confirmation of laundering.”

“Going to a lot of lengths for this ‘laundering scheme’ I don’t know.I shouldn’t have to have my feet swell into tight heels to infiltrate a fashion show!”

“Selena please stop fighting with me, I get enough of that from Reyes.”

“Sometimes, Commander Reyes has a good point.Maybe you should listen to him more, and not everyone else.Compromise, that’s what teams do.”

“Don’t give me that look,” he groans.

“What?” I glutter my eyes playfully.“Is the makeup helping to make you and Commander Reyes get along.”

“Alright alright, I’ll talk to him.Geez just stop.”

“Man if I’d have known ordering my daughter to dress up would break you,” Papi stands behind me, “I would have bought every single Disney Princess dress and made her wear it any time we had a meeting.”

“Oh my God, my Disney Princess stage was crazy.”

“Right,” he kisses my head.“You only dressed up like Pocahontas for three Halloweens.”

“Hey, at least the year after that I was Jasmine.”

“Yes you were.Now you’re paying dress up for models,” he picks up my wrist, “Mijita you’re thin.”

“She won’t let me eat.”

“It is necessary Commander,” Hart interrupts.“She has to fit the image.”

“Images and looks are not the most important thing Hart, maybe you should think about that. Plus,” he pinches my cheek, “I made this adorable face.”

“Papi stop that hurts!” I swat his hand away.

Finally I feel some relief from my Papi saying that looks don’t matter.When in doubt Papi will always swoop in to be there for me even when I tell him I can handle it.

“Papi, I really think you should consider using stilettos as weapons,” I lift my foot, “these bricks are deadly.”

“Oof, I can tell.Now go back to your room and put on some actual clothes.I don’t like you showing off.”

“Tell her not me!”

I stand up then strut back out of the cafeteria where I spot Jesse leaning against the wall and trying to hide his face with his hat.He reaches over and opens the door for me.

“After you,” he smiles.

“Hmph, now you want to be nice,” I say.

“Well now, you didn’t exactly give me a chance to explain last week,” he follows alongside me.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, but I was pretty mad myself.Can ya blame me though after you royally kicked my ass?”

“Yes and no.I’m at fault too, partly.”

“Heh so,” he leans against the door jam.“Can we talk?I just got back, you’re leaving tomorrow, I’d like to spend some time with you.”

“If you can help me get these shoes off,” I grab his hand, “I’ll let you in.”

“Your wish is my command Darlin’.”

Smiling we go into my room then I immediately sit on my bed and Jesse kneels to help me remove my shoes.

“Damn Darlin’.”

“Don’t look.I can feel blisters.”

“What is that crazy woman doin’ to you?”

“Turning me into a ‘proper’,” I use quotes, “young lady.”

His hands start rubbing my feet gently and I moan out in relief.He chuckles as his hands move up my calves massaging them softly, I didn’t even know they were hurting I must be going numb.

“Jesse,” I lean up.

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“Heh, is that even a question?”

“If you want me to act more girly, I’d like to hear compliments once in a while.”

“Then let me do this.”

He stands up to lean over and peck my lips softly.

“Right now you look so beautiful that I was jealous that others got to see what belongs to me.”

A hard blush rises to my cheeks as he leans up to remove his hat, serape, and gun holster then walks into my bathroom.Did he seriously just leave me hot and bothered?Before I can say anything he walks over with a towel in his hand then kneels in front of me as I sit up. 

“Hold still.”

Jesse places one hand on my chin then starts wiping my face with the wet towel.His movement is slightly firm but it’s not uncomfortable as he wipes my face clean of the war paint of makeup on my face.

“There it is,” he kisses over my scar.“Almost done.”

He goes over my whole face once more before pulling the towel away then giving me his lopsided smile.

“Now you’re gorgeous, and I’m a lucky man to be able to see this everyday.”

“You’re not just saying that so I’m not mad at you?”

“Nah, I just need to tell you more.”

“If you do that, I’ll dress up nice every once in a while and you can take me out on a date.”

“That’d be mighty fine Darlin’,” his hand trails up my exposed leg.“But if it’s anything like this, I don’t think we’ll be leaving the bedroom.”

A blush comes up to my cheeks as he starts kissing my neck softly while trailing his other hand along my thigh.I moan softly as his fingers start pushing my dress up my hips.

“Hm what’s this?” he pulls away.“You’re strapped?”

I chuckle, “I told you I was armed.”

“And right here,” he places himself between my legs.“Is dangerous for me.”

“Careful Jesse, I’m not aloud to have sex until this mission is over.”

“Did Hart tell you that?”

“Yup.”

“Well then if she says so.”

Jesse reaches up to grab the bust of my dress then tears it completely off of me in one swift motion.

“I’ll make sure not to leave any marks.”

“Mm, then that means,” I flip him over and pin him to the bed, “that you’re fair game.”

“Heh, you know I don’t mind when you dominate me here Darlin’.”

“Only for now,” I unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, “until it’s your turn to pin me.”

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will come later on in the series, please comment and and leave kudos if you enjoy this story!


End file.
